


Danganronpa: Aether

by Daroachie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Rivals of Aether (Video Game)
Genre: Multi, ayala is very protective of elianna, bradshaw has his eye emojis set on wrastor, clairen is an ahoge-less protag, i'm trying to emulate the visual novel style, its my story and i get to give the characters personalities, lovers of aether versions of everyone, orcane is a little shit, ori is a nb baby who everyone loves, ships hidden for spoiler reasons
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24601321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daroachie/pseuds/Daroachie
Summary: Sixteen freshman get the once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to attend the prestigious Aether High, but after a loss of consciousness they all awaken, now forced to participate in this sick and twisted "Killing Game", with no way to get out.It's a Rivals (But really Lovers) of Aether x Danganronpa crossover baby nobody asked for it but here you go!(Sort of infrequent updates, but it'll never be cancelled!)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is trying to be written in a style similar to a visual novel like Danganronpa itself, where everyone's names come first like it's a chatfic, and the sentences in italics are all Clairen's thoughts.
> 
> Even the trials, when they come.  
> So good luck, and have fun!

_Today is a big day, it's my very first day here at Aether High, a school that tops all other schools in the country._

_They have everything here, for everyone, no matter the species! They'll let anyone in, but only if the school board deems them worthy enough._

_Getting that acceptance letter in the mail though, that didn't feel real at all. I never would have thought I would be chosen to go to a school with such high standards._

_Oh right! I forgot to introduce myself..._

**Clairen:** My name is Clairen! I'm just your average panther girl, aside from my bright blue braid I don't have much else that stands out about me.

I'm not really sure why I was picked but, everything has a reason, so I don't have anything to worry about!

_I stood there, outside the school's doors, just standing there, waiting._

**Clairen:** Well, I don't think I should stand around here and gawk at the entrance anymore, I should probably go inside before anyone sees me standing around.

_And then, as I took the first steps into the school,  
_

_It all went black._

* * *

**???:** Look Elliana! A corpse!

 **???:** Ayala, that's not a corpse, she's breathing.

And why were you excited about that?

 **Clairen:** U-urgh.... where.... where am I?

_I woke up and felt bright lights hit my eyes and mulch on my face, leading me to believe I was in some sort of courtyard._

_...But the lights weren't from the sun.  
_

_And also, there were two people talking over my body!_

**???:** AAAGH! NOT A CORPSE! NOT A COOORPSE!

 **???:** What are you-

Ah, whatever. I hope my friend here didn't startle you too much, she's like that sometimes.

_In front of me was a girl, who was also a snake. A snake girl._

_She seemed, agitated, like the other voice wasn't actually her friend at all._

_As I got off the ground I decided it was best to ask questions after I've seen everyone else who might be around._

**Clairen:** I'm Clairen, and I assume you're-

 **Elliana:** Oh, so you heard all that. Yeah, you're right, I'm the Elliana you heard about.

 **Clairen:** So then that rabbit girl in the mechanic outfit is, Ayala...

 **Ayala:** Did I hear my name? Of course I did! I can hear everything!

 **Clairen:** _Except my breathing when I was unconscious, apparently._

 **Ayala:** I see you've met my bestest friend ever! But I'll have you know she's not interested in more friends at the moment!

She told me so herself, "Stop other people from being my friend, Ayala! Until I say I want more friends!"

 **Elliana:** I... never said that?

 **Clairen:** Well, I think I'll be leaving you two for right now. I think I'm more curious if there's anyone else here right now.

 **Elliana:** I'm really sorry in advance that you have to deal with her.

_As I left this pseudo-courtyard and into the hall I thought about how those two were very likely going to be my schoolmates for the rest of my education._

**Clairen:** I'll warm up to them, probably.

_The probably was for Ayala, of course._

_In the hall were two more, interesting people._

_Both of them were birds, one with purple feathers and a look that screams "I'm trying so hard to be cool right now"._

_The other one was a lot taller, with blue feathers, and boy was he nervous._

**Wrastor:** Hey there daddy-o, I'm Wrastor, but you can just call me handsome~

 **Clairen:** Uh, maybe another day...

_Damn it, I was right. He's making a fool out of himself!_

**Bradshaw:** A-and I'm... um... Bradshaw!

 **Clairen:** My name's Clairen, and I'm only saying it once for the both of you.

But I have a question, do you two know each other?

 **Wrastor:** Why of coursereedoo! I met this fine fella long ago when I used to play under the Ding-Dong Tree!

But someone like me doesn't do that anymore of course! I'm a whole new radical Wrastor!

 **Clairen:** _The... The Ding-Dong Tree? I'm afraid to ask._

 **Bradshaw:** Yeah... yeah! We've been friends forever! He's always got my wing!

 **Wrastor:** We're _wing_ mans for each other ya see!

_As if this conversation couldn't get any more cringe-worthy, another voice came booming out from the hall._

**???:** WORRY NOT, BLUE MAN! I WILL PROTECT YOU FROM UNEASE!

 **Clairen:** _Oh no, not another crazy person..._

 **Shovel Knight:** I AM SHOVEL KNIGHT! PROTECTOR OF THE CLASS! HERO OF THE SCHOOL!

 **Bradshaw:** Eeek! Can you s-smell my anxiety?? That's scarier than the thoughts I had in my head before you came here!!

 **Wrastor:** What my fabalicious friend is trying to ask is how could ya tell he was a nervous ducklin'?

 **Shovel Knight:** IT IS MY DUTY TO PROTECT, HOW COULD SOMEONE LIKE ME NOT BE ABLE TO SENSE FEAR?

 **Clairen:** _This is ridiculous. I'm leaving._

_And without saying anything I slowly backed into a classroom, so I could hopefully avoid having to introduce myself to that shiny blue-armored man._

_He wields a shovel? A SHOVEL? Well, it could be worse, like a sword or something like the usual knights in shining armor have._

_But he's far from usual._

_Inside the classroom was quiet, thank goodness, but I could still hear the bickering outside._

_Scarily, the windows were all boarded up._

_But then again, a small hurricane hit the area a few days ago, so it's not really all that concerning._

_Even though the windows are covered with iron plates..._

_There were a few people in the classroom surprisingly, a lot of people actually._

_The blue whale person decided to break the silence with a creepy smile on his face_.

 **???:** Well hey look at that guys! Another girl! Maybe the boy and girl count in this class will be even!

I heard that when things are even, the gods are more likely to send in punishment!

 **Clairen:** Huh? What does that even mean?

_The purple goat girl reading a book at her desk answered that question for me instead._

**???:** It doesn't, Orcane's just being a pest.

 **Orcane:** Awww, Absa, you ruined the mystery of my statement!

Now this girl's gonna not be as scared as that Bradshaw guy when I told him the same thing!

 **Clairen:** I have a name you know!

 **Etalus:** Etalus has a name too! it's Etalus!

 **Clairen:** _This polar bear can't be serious. He completely missed my point._

 **???:** We can't say your fuckin' name if we don't know it you idiot!

 **Clairen:** O-okay, jeez. My name's Clairen, but you don't have to be so rude about it!

_How many more times am I going to have to say that? Can't there just be a class meeting or something?_

_That's besides the point though, the real issue here is..._

_That green wolf guy is jacked! and he's an asshole! I wouldn't wanna be caught dead making him mad!_

**Ranno:** Sylvanos is always like that apparently, so don't start crying about it.

I, the great pacifist Ranno will never throw a punch, but I'm not gonna stop any fights either.

 **Clairen:** _That blue frog, Ranno... is he really a pacifist? He seems just as rude as Sylvanos!_

_He might also have a bit of an ego problem too... yeesh._

_Near the back of the room were three more boys._

_One was a pretty buff looking lion, he seemed like the athletic type._

_Next to him was a slightly less buff hyena with face paint on to make it look like he was wearing a skull._

_He was writing in his journal, intently._

_The last person was a beetle of unknown buffness, but he did have a huge bag with him._

_I wonder what it's full of..._

**Clairen:** Hey you guys! I haven't been introduced to any of you yet,

Can I get your names?

 **Kragg:** ...I'm Kragg.

 **Clairen:** _The beetle was very quiet._

_I think he said his name was Craig maybe?  
_

_I didn't want to as him too many more questions, he seemed more introverted and distanced._

_I also couldn't ask any more questions because of how fast the next speaker of the house was..._

**Zetterburn:** And I'm Zetterburn! Star athlete and big brother to little Forsburn over here!

He always loves to write silly poems!

 **Forsburn:** They're... they're not silly! how many times do I have to tell you!

Why can't you just let _me_ introduce myself and not have to bring up my hobby like it's a joke!

 **Clairen:** Oh, you like to write poetry?

I'd love to read some of it sometime, if you don't mind.

_With a mixture of a true statement and a way to get his nerves cooled, Forsburn seemed calm again._

_Those two don't seem like the happiest of families..._

**Forsburn:** A-ah... m-maybe some day...

_I shot a glance to the side after talking to those guys and saw someone else._

_Sitting attentively on their own by the blocked window, there was what hopefully was the last person._

_And I couldn't tell who or what they were._

_They were some sort of white-furred creature, and they were wearing some kind of long skirt._

**Ori:** Oh, hi there Clairen! I'm Ori!

I was just watching everything go down, I don't really like getting involved in big things.

 **Clairen:** _...And they sound like a twink._

Hey, um... Sorry if this is rude but are you-

 **Ori:** Neither! Hehe~

 **Clairen:** Oh! I get what you mean!

 **Ori:** Everyone here does, don't worry about!

_Well at least that went over without a problem._

_But this next person, she was another problem._

**Maypul:** Greetings everyone! It's your new class president, Maypul!

 **Orcane:** President huh? Where was the election? I love political drama!

 **Maypul:** No need for that! I've decided to get ahead of all those pointless votes and self-appoint myself!

 **Absa:** That's not how it works and you know it.

 **Maypul:** But we need a leader during these next four years!

And not someone like that shovel guy either!

 **Zetterburn:** You can't just rig it like that though! That's unsportsmanlike!

 **Clairen:** _Is she for real? this green raccoon girl we don't even know has just walked in calling herself president,_

_And nobody else besides those three care?_

_*Ding dong, Bing bong*_

_But before Maypul would continue her rousing "acceptance" speech, the intercom came on with a concerning voice._

**???:** Hello? Hello yes?

Is this going well? Have you made any new friends yet?

Good! Great! I'm glad to hear!

And I'm sure you'll all be glad to hear that your opening ceremony begins in about...

T-minus now seconds!

So get your furry butts to the gym so we can get this party started!

Sincerely, _your headmaster!_

_There was a scream outside, probably from Bradshaw or Ayala._

_Nobody else heard it though, as everyone was clattering away at the announcement._

**Orcane:** Ha ha! Looks like just as your presidency begins you've been assassinated!

Or maybe they overheard you and wanted to start a coup!

 **Maypul:** Headmasters a-are different than class presidents!

W-we should definitely go to the gym though, my orders!

 **Sylvanos:** Why does out headmaster even sound like that anyways?

Only a little bitch would sound so squeaky like that!

 **Kragg:** ...Let's go.

 **Ranno:** The silent one's right, we have to go to this meeting.

I'll make us all go, by force if necessary!

 **Clairen:** _So much for being a pacifist..._

 **Absa:** We'll probably be able to understand why we all blacked out when we entered the school.

 **Ori:** Oh right! I almost totally forgot about that!

 **Clairen:** Me too, I guess I was so busy introducing myself it never crossed my mind...

Well, let's get going.

 **Zetterburn:** Hear that lil' bro? Can't always be in the journal all day!

 **Forsburn:** I didn't ask you to make useless comments about it...

Please shut up...

 **Etalus:** Etalus will shut up too! for Forsburn!

 **Clairen:** Wait, he's the younger one?

 **Forsburn:** No... just short...

* * *

_Maypul was the first of the eleven of us from the classroom to make it to the gym._

_The other five students were here already._

**Ayala:** Jeeeeeez! What was taking you slowpokes so long?

I coulda been using that time you wasted to go eat or somethin!

 **Sylvanos:** Shut up ya bitch! I wasn't wasting any time!

Any more nonsense like that and i'll punch ya right in the gut!

 **Ayala:** Aaah~ A punch to the gut?

Do it! do it I dare you!~

 **Forsburn:** I'm... disgusted.

 **Shovel Knight:** THERE WILL BE NO VIOLENCE IN THIS SCHOOL!

I WILL MAKE SURE OF IT!

 **Ori:** You don't have to yell so loud you know!

 **Maypul:** Who said you were the leader of the class? I'm pretty sure I made it very clear that-

 **Elliana:** Shut your mouth. No one wants to hear that garbage.

 **Orcane:** Ooooh! Everyone's getting so feisty and it wasn't even from one of my pranks!

That makes me more excited to pull one off now!

 **Etalus:** Etalus heard something about a "master of heads"?

Etalus wants to know where they are.

 **Zetterburn:** Yeah! Stop hiding! I wanna get this over with!

 **???:** Hiding? I'm not hiding, I'm right here!

_Almost on queue, what looked like a black and white stuffed teddy bear jumped from underneath the stage._

**Monokuma:** Greeting my lovely students! I'm Monokuma, the headmaster of Aether High!

 **Kragg:** ...It's a teddy bear.

 **Monokuma:** I'm not a teddy bear! Teddy bears are nothing compared to me!

I can do all sorts of stuff a lousy teddy bear can't, like run a school!

 **Maypul:** So, I guess you're taking over for Headmaster Loxodont?

 **Monokuma:** Loxo-who? I don't remember anyone with a name like that!

 **Maypul:** But, I looked it up on the school website yesterday and-

 **Absa:** Why did we all black out when we entered the school?

 **Monokuma:** Oh, no reason, I don't like to get down with the specifics and all.

But this isn't an FAQ, we didn't come here to ask questions!

We came here to start our new lives!

 **Clairen:** New... lives?

 **Monokuma:** Yup! New. Lives.

As in, your new life here at Aether High!

A life which will only _stay_ in Aether High!

Puhuhuhu~

 **Bradshaw:** Stay... as in, never leave?

For the rest of our lives?

 **Monokuma:** Ding ding ding! Bingo!

 **Shovel Knight:** YOU'VE TRAPPED US IN HERE?

THAT'S A DANGER TO OUR HEALTH AND SAFETY!

 **Wrastor:** I ain't good in closed spaces yaknow!

Without open space the groovy train can't contiune! The vibes will be all ruined!

 **Ranno:** You, you're holding us hostage here, forever...

I'll fucking kill you! Right now!

 **Monokuma:** Hold your tadpoles there friend!

You wouldn't want to be **punished** on the first day of school? Would you?

 **Clairen:** P-punished...?

_It was that one word that sent chills down the whole class' spine._

_Everyone was afraid to talk now._

_Everyone except you-know-who.  
_

**Ayala:** Punishment?~ What kind of punishment are we talking about here?~

Ropes? punches? stom-

 **Monokuma:** Shut it! Shut that vile mouth of yours!

This punishment I'm talking about isn't one of your crazy fantasies!

This punishment is a very special punishment!

I'm talking about a personalized **execution!**

_..._

_Now, everyone was truly silent._

**Monokuma:** Violence against the headmaster is strictly forbidden!

But, since you're all so eager to get out now, there is one exception to that rule!

Puhuhu, puhuhuhu!

 **Orcane:** Oh! Oh! I know, I know!

It's **murder**! It's gotta be **murder**!

 **Monokuma:** Wowie zowie, you're good!

You're _totally right!_

In order to leave this school, one of you must kill another without anyone finding out!

Then, maybe I'll let you out. Puhuhuhu!

 **Etalus:** Etalus thinks no one here would kill to get out!

 **Sylvanos:** The moron said somethin' smart for once, what do ya know!

And I agree, I'm not gonna kill any of you fuckers!

 **Clairen:** _Somehow I find that hard to believe..._

 **Forsburn:** Can we go? I want to go.

I need some time to myself.

 **Maypul:** We need rules first! We can't go anywhere before we know what we can and cannot do!

 **Elliana:** I... hate to admit it but she's right. We do need to know the rules.

 **Monokuma:** You have your rules on you, in your e-handbooks!

Just make sure it's your own, okay?

Wouldn't want the wrong one and seeing all those incriminating details! Puhuhu!

Also, they open your dorm rooms, so losing it means sleeping on tiles!

And thus, the first class meeting is over! See you soon...

_And with that, he was gone in a flash._

_Everyone was left to think about what just happened, shocked and scared._

_Mostly everyone decided they were going to their rooms to read the rules._

_That's where I went, too._

_That's where my first day at Aether High ended, as I slept the most uncomfortable sleep I've ever had._

_Not because I was tired._

_But because I was scared._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gotta be a perfectionist with my story, so who knows how long until I'm ready to update.  
> But hey, if I am such a perfectionist with my plot then that means it's not gonna be a total mess!
> 
> Also, I'm trying to give everyone enough screen time, because I end up forgetting about some people with 16 of em.  
> Any similarities between these characters and actual DR characters is pretty much a coincidence, I'm taking what I remember from Lovers of Aether (it's been a while), and twisting it into my own sort of mess. Also coming up with personalities for the characters who weren't in Lovers too.


	2. Chapter 1: Daily Life Act 1

_Aether High Killing Game Rules and Regulations:_

_1\. Physical violence towards headmaster Monokuma will not be tolerated._

_2\. Absolutely no tampering with the Monokuma cameras._

_3\. No breaking into other student's rooms unless the doors were unlocked._

_4\. Get creative with your murders! We don't like having a boring murder trial._

_5\. Once 3 students besides the blackened discover a body, the body discovery announcement will play._

_6\. After a body is found, students will be allowed to investigate the crime scene for a period of time._

_7\. After the investigation period, the class trial will begin, attendance is mandatory._

_8\. Additional rules and regulations may be added as needed_

* * *

_*Ding dong, Bing bong*_

**Monokuma:** Goooood morning everyone! I hope you all slept well during your first night at Aether High!

It is now 7 AM, so get out there and behave yourselves today!

See you soooooon!~

_After the announcement on the monitor stopped playing, I rubbed my sleepy eyes and got myself out of bed, but slowly._

_...At least I hoped I could do it slowly, because I can't have what I want at this school apparently._

_*DING DONG! DING DONG!*_

**Shovel Knight:** CLAIREN! I HOPE YOU'RE WIDE AWAKE! YOU'VE GOT SOMEWHERE IMPORTANT TO BE!

 **Clairen:** Um, can you give me like, five minutes?

 **Shovel Knight:** I SWORE TO KEEP YOU ALL SAFE, SO I WOULD BE RISKING IT IF YOU GOT HURT BECAUSE YOU WEREN'T READY!

FIVE MINUTES WILL BE PLENTY! JUST MEET UP AT THE DINING HALL AS SOON AS YOU CAN!

 **Clairen:** _Urgh... does he always need to scream everything he says?_

_At least I got him to give me some time alone for a bit..._

_Despite claiming I needed 5 minutes, all I did was wait until I couldn't hear Shovel Knight in the halls anymore and then left._

**Bradshaw:** Oh! Clairen! A-are you going to the meeting too?

 **Clairen:** A meeting? Is that what he meant by "keeping us all safe"?

 **Wrastor:** I'm sure of it, so sure of it I'd wager my glasses to the highest bidder if I'm wrong!

 **Bradshaw:** W-Wrastor! But you love those glasses! They're your favorite!

 **Wrastor:** But broski, that's just how sure I am.

 **Clairen:** _Bradshaw must really like him that much to always be around someone so... cringey._

 **Bradshaw:** Well, Let's just get going to the dining hall...

Clairen, you're coming with us right? I wouldn't wanna see Shovel Knight when he's m-mad...

 **Clairen:** Yeah yeah, I guess I have no choice.

 **Wrastor:** Splendiforous! Together we'll be unstoppable as we rule this town with our funky fresh vibes!

 **Clairen:** I... think I'll pass on the ruling the town part...

_The walk to the dining hall was short and silent, which was better than having to listen to Wrastor for any more than necessary._

_The dinging hall was like any other dining hall_ _._

_A kitchen was in the back, which is where all the food was._

_There were a lot of tables too, way more than 16 tables for some reason._

_In the corner of the room was another "Monokuma camera" that were all over the school, shaped like the bear's head._

_His red jagged eye had a little red L.E.D inside, probably to show us how he's watching us._

_There was a little cart on the side which held the usual condiments and napkins, but also 3 knives in a line from small to large._

_Concerning, yes, but I had to brush it off, especially since there was a "class meeting" going on right now._

**Shovel Knight:** HELLO MY WONDERFUL FRIENDS, TODAY IS THE FIRST DAY OF THE AETHER HIGH MORNING MEETINGS!

AS YOUR HUMBLE GROUP LEADER, I SHALL LEAD YOU ALL TO VICTORY AND SAFETY!

 **Maypul:** Leader? Did this guy just say leader?

I thought we already went over this, I'M the class president, so I'M the class leader as well!

 **Elliana:** If I had to pick a world where either you or Shovel Knight is my leader, I think I'd rather die.

 **Ayala:** Yeah! And then I'll die too! We'll die together!

 **Shovel Knight:** THERE SHALL BE NO DYING UNDER MY SUPERVISION!

 **Absa:** Don't listen to them, they're just being overly dramatic.

 **Orcane:** Besides, greenie over there brings up a point! What are we gonna do with the clash of two self-proclaimed leaders huh?

I hope whatever happens it keeps me entertained!

 **Shovel Knight:** YOU BRING UP A BRILLIANT POINT MY FRIEND!

MAYPUL, LET US LEAD AS A PAIR, TOGETHER!

 **Orcane:** Wow, that was super boring. I like Elliana's idea better now.

 **Maypul:** You can't have a nation where both the president and vice president have equal powers!

Only one person can be fit for the top, and that's me!

 **Ori:** Can we just stop fighting already? Everyone's being stupid!

Why do we need to have a leader anyways?

 **Shovel Knight:** IF ONE OF US WERE TO GET HURT, WE NEED SOMEONE WE CAN COUNT ON TO MAKE SURE THINGS GO WELL!

 **Sylvanos:** Can you quit your blabbering? That little fella has a point.

Said point is "shut the fuck up already"!

 **Clairen:** If one of us were to get hurt, shouldn't we want to be able to count on everyone rather than only one of us?

 **Ranno:** I agree, I too am always accountable.

For you to say a great pacifist like me is untrustworthy...

It makes me feel like a punch is the only solution to your nonsense.

 **Zetterburn:** But, wait a minute... I thought you were-

 **Etalus:** Etalus thinks Ranno is right! Etalus also accountable!

 **Maypul:** B-but wait, you can't just shut down both of us...

This isn't fair!

 **Forsburn:** Life isn't fair! Now suck it up or get lost!

We're all tired of the both of you pretentious "leaders".

 **Wrastor:** Trying to force us to listen to one o' y'all is totally wack!

 **Bradshaw:** W-wrastor... don't be rude...

 **Shovel Knight:** THE CLASS HAS DECIDED THAT LEADERSHIP IS NOT WANTED, AND I SHALL ALLOW THAT IDEA!

HOWEVER I SHALL NOT STOP AT PROTECTING YOU ALL! YOU CAN COUNT ON IT!

 **Kragg:** ...Can you guys please be quiet.

...I'm trying to eat.

 **Ori:** I think eating is a good idea right now too, I'm hungry.

 **Ayala:** It's decided! If we have another one of these stupid meetings then Elliana and I aren't coming!

 **Orcane:** It seems your shallow attempt at bringing us together has split the room even more!

Oh, how exciting! I could only wish my pranks could cause this much chaos!

 **Maypul:** B-but... but... I...

 **Absa:** Maypul, that's enough. Any more arguing and you'll burst into tears.

 **Clairen:** Yeah, maybe we should just... be quiet.

_And after that, no one said a word._

_Everyone seemed angry at Maypul and Shovel Knight._

_Nobody wanted to speak anymore just so those two wouldn't start trying to act like they're in charge._

_The series of unfortunate events that is our school life continues to cause more despair._

* * *

_I decided to head into one of the empty classrooms to see if there were any books lying around I could read._

**Orcane:** Hello hello! What are you up to Clairen?

 **Clairen:** _Oh great._

I was looking for a book to read.

 **Orcane:** I don't think there's any books around here. I bet Absa took 'em all and ran off!

 **Clairen:** She seems like she'd follow the rules to much to steal anything.

 **Orcane:** Aw, you're unprankable Clairen! You've got too much logical thinking going on.

 **Clairen:** Huh? What's that supposed to mean?

And why is being unprankable a bad thing anyways?

 **Orcane:** I like to say that chaos is the spice of life, ya know?

Everything's too boring if it's predictable.

Plus, lying can be fun too!

 **Clairen:** Chaos? Isn't that like, bad?

 **Orcane:** Not the good chaos!

The bad chaos is the stuff that turns people into maniacs.

The good chaos is the stuff that ends in a social upheaval! A revolution for the good of mankind!

 **Clairen:** Well if you are so honest about this "good chaos" then why were you happy about the class being split earlier today?

 **Orcane:** Have you already forgot? We've been told we gotta murder to escape.

I'm sure SOME people are gonna snap, and when they do they need a target.

I can't just act all innocent, then I'm the first to go!

If I want to stay alive, I'm gonna want to put everyone on edge, make them reconsider who they're up against.

And well, I may prank people for fun, but I'm not someone who will go down easily.

 **Clairen:** I uh, wasn't planning on murder honestly.

 **Orcane:** Of course not! You're a softie! Just like Ori!

You two seem pretty similar yaknow?

They seem a little more scared than you do, but only a little. Maybe they're hiding it.

 **Clairen:** How can you tell so much about us already? We've hardly met?

 **Orcane:** Knowing your enemy is the key to a successful prank, Clairen.

Don't underestimate me.

 **Clairen:** _Jeez, he's kinda scary when he's serious._

 **Orcane:** What would you even want to read anyways? It'd probably be a buncha books from the math department.

Like, all really old math books because the new ones cost a fortune for no reason!

I'll never forgive the math department, those greedy fiends.

If I ever see someone from there I'll prank 'em so hard they'll regret making textbooks cost so much!

 **Clairen:** I was sorta hoping for a real book, by actual authors.

But... I guess these classrooms really are empty.

 **Orcane:** I bet there's a library here, but we probably can't get to it yet.

 **Clairen:** _Yet?_

 **Orcane:** I saw some gated off areas of the school while looking around yesterday, that's gotta be where all the fun stuff is hiding!

I'll break in, if I have to.

 **Clairen:** But isn't that against the rules?

 **Orcane:** Only breaking into people's dorms isn't allowed, remember?

I can pick a lock real good but I wouldn't do it on a dorm room.

Well, not for murderous intents.

 **Clairen:** _He's just snickering to himself, he probably thought of a good prank idea._

Well, I'm kinda bored from all this nothing, is there even anything to do here?

 **Orcane:** There's a game room down the hall, actually.

Not video games though, how boring.

 **Clairen:** Well, it sounds like somewhere I should check out, I'll be leaving then.

 **Orcane:** Just don't run in the halls, you never know where that shovel guy might be hiding to scold ya!

_With that interesting conversation over with, I think Orcane and I got a little closer._

_He's definitely someone I don't want to mess with, that's for sure._

* * *

_The game room had a lot of different board games, and tables to play them on._

_There was even a dartboard and a pinball table too so at_ _least we wouldn't be totally bored here._

_There was a good amount of people in the room playing stuff to pass the time but only one person took notice of my entrance._

**Sylvanos:** Yo, Clairen!

Wanna arm wrestle against me?

 **Clairen:** Uh, Sylvanos... I don't think anyone here could actually beat you.

 **Sylvanos:** Aw c'mon you gotta try at least once! I promise I won't hurt ya!

 **Clairen:** Alright, fine.

_I put up a bit of a fight in the match but of course I wasn't as strong as the beefcake himself._

**Sylvanos:** Haha! I win again!

 **Clairen:** Hey, don't brag about it, you're strong, everyone knows that.

 **Sylvanos:** Well, you're only the second person I've gone against.

Etalus went first, but the guy went down without a fight.

Oh, Clairen, do you got any clue who I should go against next? I want a real fuckin' challenge in here!

 **Clairen:** Well, Zetterburn's the only one I can think of who might be as strong as you.

Forsburn and Kragg don't seem that weak either but if I had to choose between them then you should totally go against Zetter.

 **Sylvanos:** Haha, how could I forget? There's only like 16 of us trapped here, and I already forgot!

 **Clairen:** _Is he actually a complete airhead and I never noticed?_

Say, how did you get so strong in the first place?

 **Sylvanos:** I've got some fun stuff at home I used to help buff me up, you get me?

 **Clairen:** Oh, so like a bunch of workout equipment at home?

Like weights and stuff?

 **Sylvanos:** No, not quite that.

 **Clairen:** Wait, then what are you talking about?

 **Sylvanos:** I'd share but you never know if there's any narcs 'n shit running around trying to catch me.

 **Clairen:** _Narcs? You mean..._

_Oh my god._

_He's talking about drugs._

_He got buff because of drugs._

**Clairen:** I uh, I don't know what that means.

 **Sylvanos:** Ah then don't worry about it! A gal like you shouldn't have to know about things like that!

 **Clairen:** _Oh good, he didn't notice my bluff._

Hey, wait, since there's only the 16 of us here, why would you be worried about these "narcs" anyways?

 **Sylvanos:** They're all over the place man, you wouldn't understand.

Go outside? There's a narc.

Go shopping? Two narcs in a trenchcoat around the corner.

Go on the internet? Even that's not safe too!

I worked hard for these goddamn gains!

 **Clairen:** _Maybe now I know why he's so aggressive, and not just because of the drugs._

_Seems like he became all paranoid because of them, though._

Well, I'll play ya again someday, in something else, probably.

 **Sylvanos:** Hell yeah! From now on if I hafta punch someone, you won't be the one I punch!

_What a weirdo._

_At least Sylvanos and I became a little closer today. I'd be a lot more weary if we didn't._

* * *

_It was late in the evening after all that happened today, and I decided to walk back to my room and get some sleep._

_However, It's never that simple at Aether High._

**Absa:** Clairen! Clairen! I need to talk to you for a second!

 **Clairen:** Oh? Absa? What do you need?

 **Absa:** I just wanted to ask if you could perhaps, come with me to Maypul's room.

 **Clairen:** Wh-wha? Wait why?

 **Absa:** I want to talk to her about the "class president" issue.

I was thinking about it yesterday but after what happened this morning I think the sooner I talk the better.

 **Clairen:** I see, but why do you need me to come with you?

 **Absa:** In case she plans anything violent.

 **Clairen:** Ah...

But don't you have faith in her? You clearly have some if you think she'll be able to change her ways that easily.

 **Absa:** I mean, I do think she's a good person, but currently she's definitely more susceptible to snapping and going dangerous...

So, please just come with me.

 **Clairen:** I guess it won't hurt, I hope.

_*DING DONG DING DONG*_

**Maypul:** Oh? Who is it that wants to talk to me?

 **Absa:** It's me, and I brought Clairen.

 **Maypul:** Come in! What are we here for? A surprise girl's night party?

 **Absa:** I wanted to talk to you about letting go of the idea that you're the class president.

 **Clairen:** _She was just so blunt about it, there's no way this can end well._

 **Maypul:** N-not more of this...

Why? Do you hate me that much?

 **Absa:** I feel like you're a good person, Maypul.

But your fixation on being the leader by any means necessary is dangerous.

 **Maypul:** Huh? How??

 **Clairen:** I think she's trying to say that by constantly trying to be in power, you'll become a bigger target.

 **Absa:** Or you'd let the power go to your head, and try to kill someone.

 **Maypul:** ...

_She went silent, and a look of terror was set on her face._

_Maybe it was that easy?_

**Maypul:** I... I g-guess you're right, but...

I'm still the class president okay! I'm not going to stop being the class president anytime soon!

 **Absa:** Well, I won't give up that easily too.

You need to learn to be more humble, Maypul.

 **Maypul:** Humble? But I thought I was already humble...

 **Clairen:** I mean you did get really bossy towards Shovel Knight this morning...

 **Maypul:** Agh! Shuddup! I don't want to remember this morning!

And here I thought I'd have a fun night with you two!

 **Clairen:** Well, I guess we can still have a "girl's night sleepover", as friends.

 **Absa:** Huh? But, are you sure sleeping in another person's dorm room is allowed?

 **Maypul:** I thought it was just breaking into a dorm room was against the rules...

 **Clairen:** Yeah, nothing against having sleepovers!

 **Absa:** Well, I suppose it might be a little childish but...

Bonding together if always a great first step towards progress.

 **Maypul:** As long as we don't make it about your annoying therapy sessions Absa!

Okay? No more of that!

_It seems like Maypul can't handle not being in charge of things..._

_Well, here's hoping that her mindset changes sooner rather than later..._

_Our little sleepover really relieved the stress on all of us, I made a good call!_

_We talked about our middle school adventures and all the boys that crushed on us._

_I noticed though, when we were talking about those boys..._

_...Absa was the only one of us who didn't seem like she was interested in the boys at all._

_Could she be-?_

_Maybe... Maybe not._

_It's not polite to guess like that._

_*Ding dong, Bing bong*_

**Monokuma:** Night time is fast approaching!

It's already 10 PM!

The doors to the dining hall will now be locked, so get to bed or get dead!

Sweet dreams, see you tomorrow!~

_All of us slept on the floor, but none of us really cared._

_It was nice to finally not be as worried, even if this confrontation started in a bad way._

_Everything will be okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the conversations feel fairly short, I feel like I'd be better at writing the deadly life sections than the daily life sections when the time comes.
> 
> I try for once a week at the very latest for these chapters, i'm going good so far!  
> Let's keep the momentum going!


	3. Chapter 1: Daily Life Act 2

_*Ding dong, Bing bong*_

**Monokuma:** Hey there sleepyheads? Are you all awake?

Yes? Good! Because it's 7 AM! Morning time!

No? Then tough luck because you're awake now!

Puhuhuhu!~

_I woke up for the second time here at Aether High, but now on the floor in another girl's room_

**Maypul:** Huh? None of you used the bed?

 **Absa:** I figured that'd be rude to sleep in someone else's bed.

 **Clairen:** Yeah, and besides, all that chatter last night really got me tired on the spot.

At least the floors are carpeted.

 **Absa:** I assume we should be going to the dining hall soon, for the morning meeting.

The announcement did play after all.

 **Maypul:** Ack!

 **Clairen:** Wha?

 **Maypul:** O-oh, it's just uh... I know we should head to breakfast and all, but I think I’m a little scared to go.

 **Clairen:** Hey, don't worry!

I'm sure the people that don't want anything to do with this won't show up.

 **Absa:** And I thought you said you still wanted to be our class president last night...

 **Maypul:** Of course I want to keep my duties of class president going strong!

I have to!

It's what Mayreed would want for me to do!

 **Clairen:** May... reed?

 **Maypul:** Oh right. Mayreed’s my little sis. I forgot to mention her last night with all the boy talk going on.

 **Absa:** I see... a motive for her actions...

 **Clairen:** _I don't think Maypul heard that thank goodness._

_With that extra confidence boost Maypul left the room feeling supercharged._

_Absa and I left with a regular amount of charge._

_The dining hall was already packed with people, but it seems like I was correct in thinking some people wouldn't show up._

_Ayala and Elliana weren't there for obvious reasons, but Forsburn, Sylvanos, and Ranno didn't show up either._

**Shovel Knight:** GOOD MORNING MY LOVELY FRIENDS!

 **Maypul:** Your class president has arriiiiiiiiiived!

 **Orcane:** Oh boy! Here we go again!

 **Maypul:** Well, I don't have any announcements.

I'll just be making sure everyone is happy first and foremost!

 **Wrastor:** Woah woah woah there sis, are ya sure you're the same person we met that ungroovy day?

Your character's all outta whack, I bet someone bribed ya with the fun bucks if ya get what I'm sayin'.

 **Bradshaw:** W-wrastor... you're being a dork...

 **Kragg:** ...She does seem different.

...This is unnatural.

 **Zetterburn:** My quiet friend has a point! It's like going from goalie to quarterback!

It doesn't make any sense!

 **Clairen:** _If Forsburn was here, he'd probably say "Shut up, nobody understands your sports references you worthless brother!"._

 **Maypul:** Last night I felt bad about being so rude, okay!

Being rude is not what it means to be a class president!

 **Orcane:** I'll let this lie slide, she means well.

 **Etalus:** Etalus trusts Maypul! Etalus knows she is a good person!

 **Shovel Knight:** EXACTLY! MAYPUL HERE IS KEEPING US ALL MOTIVATED!

TOGETHER WE WILL KEEP ANYTHING BAD FROM HAPPENING!

 **Bradshaw:** B-but wait... what about those guys that didn't show up?

 **Absa:** I wouldn't worry about Elliana and Ayala, they just hate Maypul.

 **Bradshaw:** T-then... Maypul has to worry! This is horrible!

 **Maypul:** I'm sure I'll be fine, those two seem harmless anyways.

 **Clairen:** _I wouldn't say totally harmless... but they do seem like they wouldn't hurt Maypul._

_If they did kill her then all the blame would go right to them after all._

**Zetterburn:** Then what about those other three guys?

 **Wrastor:** Their vibes totes scream "I'm unstable!".

 **Kragg:** ...Forsburn is just writing poetry in his room.

 **Shovel Knight:** FORSBURN IS A WONDERFUL STUDENT WHO WOULDN'T HURT A FLY!

HIS PASSION FOR WRITING IS UNMATCHED THROUGHOUT THE COUNTRY!!!

 **Ori:** So all that leaves us with is Sylvanos and Ranno...

They do seem like the type who would punch first and ask questions later.

 **Clairen:** Oh, Sylvanos and I had a chat yesterday, he's not totally evil you know.

Sure, he does seem like the stereotypical bully, and would indeed punch for no reason...

...Well that doesn't paint him any good.

 **Zetterburn:** Ah don't worry about him! Punching is as far as he'll go!

 **Absa:** So what about our so-called "pacifist" then?

 **Orcane:** That dude's all just hollow threats!

He's totally proud of being the best pacifist yet totally ashamed he's harmless!

What a sad life, Heehee!

 **Kragg:**...Please don't be rude.

 **Clairen:** That's just Orcane being himself, just ignore him.

_Everyone had their breakfasts with less tension in the air than yesterday thankfully._

_It seems like Maypul really is trying to change, but for what reason?_

* * *

_There was someone I needed to talk to today._

_*DING DONG DING DONG*_

**Forsburn:** Who's here?

 **Clairen:** It's just me, Clairen.

I wanted to chat today.

 **Forsburn:** If it's about the morning meeting then leave me out of it.

 **Clairen:** Oh I don't care about who was or wasn't there this morning.

I just wanna chat, like friends.

 **Forsburn:** Fine, you can come in.

_Forsburn's room wasn't anything special like mine or Maypul's, but there were a few papers taken from the classrooms to probably write on._

**Clairen:** Hey, can I just call ya Fors for short?

 **Forsburn:** I guess that can work.

Just don't call me "Forsie" like my stupid brother used to do all the time.

 **Clairen:** You uh, really don't like him, huh?

 **Forsburn:** Of course not! All he does mock me for what I enjoy!

And he's a meathead! Only thinking about sports!

Like who even CARES about sports anymore?

AUGH!

 **Clairen:** I'm sorry for bringing it up, I didn't know-

 **Forsburn:** N-no... It's okay.

You wanted to know and I, tend to get a little angry any time I think about what's happened.

 **Clairen:** Sometimes family isn't always there for you I guess...

But I always had a strong will to keep moving forward without them.

It really helped me out.

 **Forsburn:** You... you're also an outcast?

 **Clairen:** Well, it's more like I can't remember my family.

I'm sure they were there for me, and yet I can't remember anything about them.

 **Forsburn:** I hope you don't mind that I'm writing this down for inspiration.

 **Clairen:** Inspiration? For your writing?

 **Forsburn:** The best literature comes from the heart after all.

One short poem written from emotion can beat out any dry award winning teacher-bait novel in a heartbeat.

 **Clairen:** You really know your stuff.

I can just tell you're passionate about what you do!

 **Forsburn:** It's n-nothing. I just do it for fun.

 **Clairen:** Are ya sure? I think you really care about it more than doing it for fun!

 **Forsburn:** But I never publish any of it, it really is just for fun I promise!

 **Clairen:** Writing isn't anything to be ashamed of, I'm sure the rest of us would be interested in your work.

Actually, that's why I came here in the first place.

I wanted to see your work!

 **Forsburn:** Oh... u-um...

None of it is finished, it's all work in progress.

 **Clairen:** Aw, that's a shame. But I understand!

A finished work is eons better than the rough draft after all!

_I feel like he's lying, but I won't press him._

_He clearly seems worried I won't like what he's written._

**Forsburn:** Yeah, you understand.

Thank you for spending some time with me today.

I think I've got a spot of inspiration coming...

 **Clairen:** Hehe! No problem!

_Showing interest in Fors' hobby must have gotten some edge off him, but he still seems like he's ashamed of it._

_As I left I smiled knowing Forsburn and I got a little closer today._

* * *

_Leaving Fors' room I sort of felt like wandering around, to get the energy out of my system._

_It let me also think about who I should spend some time with next, but that question didn't stick for long._

_Turning the corner I saw Ori and Orcane talking to each other in the hall._

**Clairen:** That's odd... those two don't exactly seem like the type to talk...

Well, Orcane did the same with me yesterday, I guess you can't really know with him.

_As Orcane left Ori to head to the courtyard I felt like I should ask Ori some questions._

**Ori:** Hi Clairen! I see you noticed Orcane was talking to me.

 **Clairen:** Yeah, what was that all about anyways?

 **Ori:** It's rude to hear other people's secrets Clairen.

 **Clairen:** Well, you're not wrong.

Do you want to chat in general though? I'm kind of bored.

 **Ori:** Of course! I can tell ya all about myself!

Let's head to a classroom to sit down first though, hehee.

 **Clairen:** _How can one person be so cute? I'm kind of jealous._

**Ori:** Do you like my clothes? Do they fit my style?

 **Clairen:** I'd say so, they do seem pretty comfy.

I don't do skirts though, never have and probably never will.

 **Ori:** That's a shame, I think they'd make you look cuter!

 **Clairen:** Maybe, but I think everyone I know would be sort of shocked if wore that.

What do your friends think of your outfit?

 **Ori:** They love it of course!

Especial Sein, Sein loves it more than anyone else!

 **Clairen:** Who is this Sein anyways? Your best friend?

 **Ori:** Of course! They'd always hang around me all the time.

The best little firefly pal I could ask for

 **Clairen:** _Firefly? Wait, what?_

Your best friend is like, a bug?

 **Ori:** That's what a firefly is Clairen, you have seen them before right?

 **Clairen:** Yeah of course, in the summer.

They always lit up the park at night.

 **Ori:** Sein came from a park too, but they're not just a regular firefly you know.

They're magical!

 **Clairen:** Huh... Huh??

 **Ori:** Sein the immortal firefly, they can even talk!

Sein always helped me in tough situations, they're very wise.

 **Clairen:** And now, Sein's not with you, right?

 **Ori:** Unfortunately... but I'm a bit more courageous than I was before!

Sein taught me how to be strong! And now I can use that strength I've learned to keep a cool head here and survive!

 **Clairen:** But... nobody's going to kill anyone here.

 **Ori:** That's actually... related to what Orcane was saying.

 **Clairen:** Huh??

 **Ori:** He said that too, nobody would kill anyone yet.

"Some of us just needed the proper motivation", he said.

 **Clairen:** A... motive?

 **Ori:** Yeah... and unfortunately it seems like Monokuma would be the type of sicko to pull out any motive necessary to win...

But, I'll never back down to despair! Sein is always with me, even when they're not here!

_Ori pulled themselves back together quickly, it seems that little firefly was quite the motivational speaker._

_Ori and I got a little closer today, and now I'm even more curious about their strange past._

* * *

_The two of us sat around a little longer not really doing much when Ranno entered the classroom._

**Ranno:** This place isn't empty? What are you guys doing here?

 **Clairen:** We were just chatting, not really doing much else.

 **Ranno:** I personally felt like being alone, but every room seems to be occupied.

And no I am not going to my room, there's nothing to do in there.

 **Clairen:** I wasn't going to ask about that...

 **Ranno:** Ah shut up! I knew you were thinking it!

 **Clairen:** _Damn, he's right.  
_

 **Ori:** It's okay Ranno, we don't bite!

 **Ranno:** Oh whatever, you guys are harmless anyways.

I won't have to beat you guys up for trying anything shifty!

 **Ori:** Ranno, you always say you're a pacifist, but you keep on threatening people!

 **Ranno:** I _am_ a pacifist.

Have you seen me hit anyone yet? Of course not, because I haven't.

 **Clairen:** Just as long as it stays that way, we're cool...

 **Absa:** What are you guys talking about?

I hope you're all being smart about this and not spewing thoughtless threats.

 **Clairen:** _Oh, I guess she overheard from outside the room._

 **Ori:** Don't worry Absa! I don't think anything stupid is going on!

 **Absa:** Well, that's a relief.

Besides, I see Clairen's here, She'd stop anything dumb from happening, right?

 **Clairen:** P-probably?

 **Ranno:** Does this room really need four people?

I want some peace and quiet.

 **Absa:** I was going to leave anyways, just calm down.

I was going to spend time with Maypul when I overheard your typical nonsense, Ranno.

 **Ranno:** Just shut the fuck and leave already! Go be a smartass somewhere else for all I care!

 **Ori:** Guys... let's not...

_*BZZT*_

**Ori:** ...Fight?

_The power went out._

_The power went out?_

_Oh no the power went out!_

**Clairen:** G-guys!! Stay calm okay!

 **Absa:** What the-

 **Ranno:** I can't see anything! All the windows were boarded up remember!

 **Ori:** Are the Monokuma cameras still on?

Wouldn't it mean if they got shut off whoever did this would be-

 **Ranno:** Unless that supid stuffed animal bastard did it himself!

 **Clairen:** _He gets really sweary when he's mad, huh._

_*Ca-clunk!*_

**Clairen:** What was that? Is everyone okay?

 **Ranno:** Was that the damn door? Shit!

 **Ori:** Wouldn't that mean we're safe though if the door just shut?

 **Absa:** But Maypul isn't!

I was going to meet with her and...

 **Clairen:** And all the others outside too!

 **Ranno:** But nobody can see a damn thing out there! 

**Absa:** We don't know if someone planned this ahead or not so-

 **Maypul:** Huh? Is that you guys? Absa? Ranno?

 **Clairen:** We're in here! In the classroom Maypul!

Follow our voices!

_After what felt like 2 minutes of shouting Maypul was finally able to make her way to the door._

**Maypul:** The door's locked! I can't get inside!

 **Ranno:** Why would a fucking door lock in a situation like this?

I'll make whoever designed this shithole wish they were never born!

 **Ori:** It's probably in case of a _fire,_ Ranno. So it doesn't spread as easily.

Jeeeez.

 **Clairen:** Maypul! Just hold on to the door, okay!

 **Maypul:** I'm not sure what that would solve, but I'll do it!

 **Absa:** Let's keep our voices down okay! In case of-

 **Maypul:** S-shut up! Don't mention that!

_*Beep beep!*_

_The lights were back on, and the door was unlocked._

**Maypul:** Ack!

 **Absa:** Oh thank goodness... It's over.

It felt like forever.

 **Ori:** But we're all okay! so that's what's important right?

 **Ranno:** All of us _here_ are okay.

We don't know about the rest of these weirdos.

 **Clairen:** Well I'm sure it's fine, just an electric hiccup and all.

 **Absa:** Hiccup? That was like five minutes!

 **Ori:** Was it? I couldn't keep track of time in a state of panic...

 **Clairen:** Let's just... find the others, okay?

 **Absa:** That sounds like a solid plan, let's get movin-

_*Ding dong, Dong ding!*_

**Monokuma:** A body has been discovered!

After a period of time, a class trial will commence!

Happy evidence hunting!

_WHAT???_

_WHAT DO YOU MEAN A BODY???_

**Maypul:** AAAAAAH!

 **Ranno:** N-no way...

 **Ori:** What if he's... what if he's lying! He has to be lying!

 **Clairen:** Yeah! No one here would...

No one here would just...

 **Absa:** We'll get nowhere without finding out for ourselves.

 **???:** AAAAAAAAAH!!!!

 **Absa:** Let's hurry and head in the direction of the scream!

_We ran._

_We ran so fast._

_I've never run that fast before._

_But we needed to know._

_That nothing happened._

_Until we got to outside the dorms, by the lockers._

_Everyone was crowded around an open locker, there was screams and cries._

_I can't keep acting like nothing happened._

_Because something had happened_

_And I saw what happened._

_I saw who was in the open locker._

_Wrastor. Dead._


	4. Chapter 1: Deadly LIfe

_A knife was in his chest._

_His glasses were gone._

_As much as we don't want to admit it, that's Wrastor's corpse._

_There was a lot of stunned and shocked silence, except with Bradshaw._

_If someone was going to be hit the most by this, it would be him._

**Bradshaw:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!

WHY WOULD THIS-?

HOW COULD THIS-?

_And off he ran to his room crying more than anyone I've ever seen cry before._

**Sylvanos:** W-what's his problem?

 **Kragg:**...Don't be rude...

...They were... best friends...

 **Ayala:** That just makes him MORE suspicious!

Right, Elliana?

 **Elliana:** No, no it doesn't.

 **Zetterburn:** She does remind me... are we sure one of us killed him?

 **Shovel Knight:** IT IS UNFATHOMABLE! NONE OF US COULD HAVE DONE IT!

 **Orcane:** Aw, don't be so stubborn big guy!

You _didn't_ protect everyone like you promised.

And you can't change that! Hee hee!

 **Shovel Knight:** YOU ARE CORRECT UNFORTUNATELY.

HOWEVER, I CANNOT STOP NOW!

I WILL CONTINUE TO PROTECT US ALL!

 **Clairen:** _Wow, Shovel Knight has an unbreakable spirit. I wish I could be like him sometimes..._

 **Ranno:** How do we know it wasn't Monokuma? The timing on the power outage is too suspicious!

 **Forsburn:** The killer could have caused the power outage, you know.

 **Etalus:** Etalus thinks we should ask Monokuma about this!

 **Ori:** Him? Really? I don't think that's such a good idea...

 **Absa:** Well, it can't hurt to try at least, right?

_Almost on queue, we heard a "broing" sound and lo and behold..._

**Monokuma:** Wow! You guys probably hold the record for the fastest first blood!

I didn't even get to share my motive this time...

 **Orcane:** I knew it! You were hiding motives for us to kill each other over!

But it seems just wanting to get out was motive enough for someone!

I betcha never saw that one coming ya Mono-bear!

 **Monokuma:** Never call me a mono-bear!

That's disgusting! Sometimes things like that should stay lost in translation!

 **Maypul:** So, now that you're here can you fess up and tell us you did this already?

 **Monokuma:** Huh? Me? I don't kill people for no reason you know!

Only the rule breakers get a flashy execution!

Compared to my master-crafted work this is just boring lousy murder.

Of course, none of you are as talented as me, so I've come to expect that.

 **Clairen:** So... one of us, really did it?

 **Monokuma:** Yup! No doubt about it!

Having to explain this every time is sooooo booooring you know.

 **Etalus:** Etalus does not understand, this is the only time we have had an explanation.

 **Monokuma:** Speaking of explanations...

We're almost at the class trial, so I gotta explain to you guys about this investigation!

 **Sylvanos:** What do ya mean I gotta investigate this shit?

 **Absa:** Did you even read the rules?

 **Sylvanos:** Maybe! Probably!

 **Ayala:** Wow! What a liar! This guy is totally the killer!

I bet saying something like that really makes you want to... punch me!~

Aaah!~

 **Forsburn:** Oh not again...

**Investigation Start!**

**Monokuma:** A good investigation doesn't start out of nowhere you know...

Which is why I brought these!

It's the **Monokuma File!**

All the important info for a victim you could ever want! Except when I don't feel like writing it all in!

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH ** **BULLET**

"Monokuma File No. 1"

 _The victim is Wrastor, Long time best friend to Bradshaw._ _The time of death was around 7 PM._

_Cause of death was due to a stab wound in the chest. He was killed instantly._

_There were no other wounds found on the victim's body._

**Absa:** So, it's like an autopsy report?

 **Monokuma:** Kind of! But ignoring the body entirely would be a bad idea too!

Puhuhuhu!

 **Absa:** In that case, I'll handle the body.

 **Maypul:** Everyone else! Let's all split up and get any evidence we can!

 **Ayala:** No way! I'd never split up with El-

 **Elliana:** Ayala, just let it go for now. It wouldn't be smart to get us all killed because you can't work together.

 **Ayala:** Ugh, FINE.

 **Clairen:** _Split up huh?_

_Maybe I'll go check the classroom we were in during the power outage as a start._

* * *

**Ori:** Oh hi Clairen! I guess you came to investigate here too huh?

 **Clairen:** I guess so, but I don't really think there's much of anything here.

I mean, we were here the whole time, right?

 **Ori:** Well, yeah but... I did want to check one thing

Clairen, are you sure you really couldn't see anything at all when it was dark?

 **Clairen:** Huh?

Of course not, there wasn't any lights on!

 **Ori:** Well, the little red light on the Monokuma camera didn't go out.

It was really dim but I was able to see a tiny bit during all the panic.

 **Clairen:** The power outage didn't affect the cameras?

I guess it would make sense, he wouldn't want to miss out on any murders.

 **Ori:** They probably got battery backups inside 'em, just in case.

Tampering with the cameras _is_ against the rules, so maybe he predicted someone would try to take out the power?

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Monokuma Camera"

_Ori noticed during the power outage that the Monokuma camera didn't fully turn off._

_The dim red L.E.D light from its eye was still lit, making some things visible._

**Clairen:** Did you find any other clues?

 **Ori:** I'm sorry, not really...

It's all very stressful right now...

 **Clairen:** Hey that's totally fine!

Any idea where I should go next though?

 **Ori:** Maybe from where Maypul was coming from?

I think she came from the direction of the dining hall.

 **Clairen:** It's worth a shot, thanks Ori!

* * *

_Entering the dining hall there was something that caught my attention right away._

_There was a bloodstain on the floor and-_

**Clairen:** These are Wrastor's glasses!

 **Ranno:** And his blood too.

 **Zetterburn:** Yeah, it's pretty gross. I don't want to look at it anymore.

 **Orcane:** You know you can like, not look at it right?

It's really easy! Just don't look down!

But then you might step in it! Hee hee!

 **Zetterburn:** Agh! Now my game plan's all ruined...

 **Clairen:** Well, that is absolutely blood, and for sure those are his glasses...

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH ** **BULLET**

"Dining Hall Bloodstain"

_On the floor of the dining hall was a decently-sized bloodstain along with Wrastor's cracked glasses._

**Ranno:** Hey Clairen, doesn't this strike you as odd?

 **Clairen:** Wait, you're not wrong...

Didn't the door to the classroom we were in automatically lock when the power went out?

 **Ranno:** Exactly. My memory wouldn't fail me after all.

Wouldn't the doors to the dining hall be locked too?

 **Clairen:** Does that mean these were planted after the power came back?

 _*Broing!_ * _  
_

 **Monokuma:** Not so fast! Wait for the trail to start throwing assumptions!

 **Clairen:** Ack! Were you listening?

 **Monokuma:** Of course!

I couldn't help but hear how totally wrong you guys were!

 **Ranno:** So, the doors don't automatically lock?

 **Monokuma:** You're right on that part, the doors usually automatically lock themselves if the power goes out...

But not the doors to the bathrooms, dining hall, and hallway fire doors!

They're a little bit different than the others. Puhuhuhu!

_*Broing!*_

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Monokuma's Account"

_According to Monokuma, all of the doors in the school lock when the power goes out._

_However, the doors to the bathrooms, dining hall, and the hallway's fire doors do not._

**Ranno:** I guess this means we might know where the attack happened now.

 **Clairen:** I guess so...

 **Zetterburn:** Did anyone else see Monokuma too? I must be imagining things...

 **Ranno:** Sorry pal, that was the real deal.

 **Zetterburn:** My head hurts... I'm going to take a timeout in my room...

**Orcane:** Oh Claaaaairen!~

 **Clairen:** What is it now?

 **Orcane:** The knife in Wrastor's chest, it had to have come from here, right?

 **Clairen:** Well, yeah, it's the only place with knives in the whole school.

 **Orcane:** Did you check the knife rack? Did ya?

 **Clairen:** One... Two... Three?

Wait? It's still three?

Surely there'd have to be one missing right?

 **Orcane:** I thought so too, but I was planning for a sweet prank when I found out the secret to the knives!

 **Clairen:** Secret? What are you on about?

 **Orcane:** Aw come on! You don't get it?

Look behind the napkin dispenser! I can't believe I hafta tell ya everything!

 **Clairen:** There's... A hole for a knife!

 **Orcane:** To tell ya the truth, it's always been like this ever since I checked back there yesterday morning.

 **Clairen:** Huh?

So, someone stole it beforehand?

 **Orcane:** Aw come on, quit yapping about!

Save it for the trial okay! I gotta find more clues!

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Missing Knife"

_The murder weapon used to kill Wrastor was a standard kitchen knife, but it seemed like none were missing._

_In truth, there was a hidden fourth knife hole in the wooden board hidden behind the napkin dispenser._

_Orcane claims that it's been gone since the first time he saw the hole - since yesterday morning._

_Is there really anywhere else I can check besides the body?_

_Maybe there's a clue around here somewhere... there has to be!_

**Etalus:** Etalus thinks there is a clue here!

 **Kragg:** ...It has to be a clue.

 **Clairen:** Huh? What are you guys looking at?

 **Kragg:** ...We found the circuit breaker.

 **Clairen:** It's open, it had to have been tampered with.

There's even a ladder here! Someone was definitely prepared...

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Tampered Circuit Breaker"

_In the hall directly next to the dining hall there was a circuit breaker up high with evidence of tampering._

_It was too high up, so whoever messed with it brought a ladder to climb._

**Etalus:** Etalus also spotted this!

 **Clairen:** A... toolkit?

There's a lot of stuff in it... and half of it is all over the floor!

Did... someone drop it by accident?

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Toolkit"

_By the circuit breaker was a box full of tools on the ground._

_Some of the tools were a small bit away from the box._

_It is unknown where it came from._

**Clairen:** How did someone get their hands on this?

 **Etalus:** Etalus thinks there's a secret room with a lot of things inside!

 **Kragg:** ...Perhaps the culprit stole from it.

 **Clairen:** But, nobody mentioned any sort of secret room...

 **Kragg:** ...Secrets are meant to be kept.

 **Clairen:** Yeah, I guess you're right.

It'd blow their cover immediately if they were up to no good after all.

_I should probably head back to the body, I bet Absa's finished with her investigation._

* * *

**Clairen:** Soooo? Find anything interesting?

 **Absa:** It's a pretty complicated case, probably.

 **Clairen:** Huh? What's that mean?

 **Absa:** Check the bloodstains.

 **Clairen:** There's blood on him... on the sides of the locker's interior...

Wait? Why is there blood splatter on the inside of the door?

 **Absa:** That's the complicated part.

And if you notice further, aside from the blood that was dripping down from the body...

The floor is totally clean.

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Locker Bloodstains"

_The blood splatter inside the locker where Wrastor was found was odd._

_There was blood on the inside of the door and nothing on the floor outside._

**Absa:** I also found something interesting about the lock.

It's completely busted.

 **Clairen:** Yeah, it looks like it got broken by sheer force.

Like someone brought a crowbar to the scene or something

 **Absa:** Did you find anything resembling a crowbar at all?

 **Clairen:** No... I didn't...

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Broken Lock"

_The lock to the locker was busted open._

_It can be assumed it broke when the locker opened by force from a crowbar._

**Absa:** The other guys here also found some interesting things.

You should talk to them too before time's up.

**Maypul:** Clairen! Forsburn and I did a little experiment with the lockers!

 **Forsburn:** She forced me inside the locker...

 **Clairen:** Actually, that doesn't seem like a bad plan.

Did anything turn up Fors?

 **Forsburn:** It was way too small for me to fit in but at least I could breathe.

 **Maypul:** The little slits on each locker's door go all the way to head height, so I wasn't worried about him losing air.

 **Forsburn:** You didn't seem worried about me at all in general...

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Locker Slits"

_Each locker has a number of slits on the door that go all the way from the top to the bottom._

_They were wide enough to let in a comfortable amount of air for Forsburn to breathe._

**Forsburn:** There was something really weird about these lockers.

 **Clairen:** What's weird.

 **Maypul:** They don't, you know, lock.

At least from the outside.

 **Clairen:** What? How does that make sense.

 **Forsburn:** It doesn't make sense.

And I feel like Monokuma made them that way on purpose.

 **Maypul:** We found out that you can only lock a locker from the inside!

 **Clairen:** But doesn't that defeat the purpose of a locker?

 **Forsburn:** We don't really need them anyways...

We do have our dorms to keep all our stuff in.

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Lockers' Locking Mechanism"

_Aether High's lockers aren't regular lockers._

_These lockers cannot lock from the outside, but instead can only lock from the inside._

_There was one more group of people left to talk to in the hall._

**Ayala:** Shovel Knight! Stop crying about it! Jeeeeeeez!

I'm so tired of hearing ya fuckin' whine about it all the tiiiiiiime!

 **Shovel Knight:** AYALA! I AM NOT CRYING!

I AM MERELY CRESTFALLEN OVER MY FAILURE TO PROTECT SOMEONE RIGHT OUTSIDE MY DORMITORY!

 **Elliana:** Yes, all three of us were. I'm not repeating myself any more.

 **Clairen:** Huh? You guys were all in your rooms when this happened?

Ayala: Of course! I need my proper beauty sleep to look this sharp!

 **Elliana:** It was only 7 PM, you just ate dinner...

Ayala: I was in food coma mode!

Shovel Knight: IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE POWER OUTAGE I WOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO LEAVE MY ROOM AND SAVE WRASTOR!

 **Clairen:** Oh right, the power outage locked all your doors too.

 **Elliana:** I don't even think you'd be able to _know_ that something was going on though.

 **Clairen:** Huh? But wouldn't you all hear it?

 **Elliana:** That's the thing though, these rooms are totally soundproof.

I found it out when Ayala told me she screamed across her bedroom wall about how much she lo-

 **Ayala:** Yeah yeah, so the rooms are soundproof! We know!

 **Clairen:** _Did... Ayala just cut off Elliana?_

_That's... strange._

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Elliana's Account"

_Elliana mentioned that while there were plenty of people in their dorms,_

_Nobody could have heard anything outside of them._

_She and Ayala discovered the dorm rooms were completely soundproof._

* * *

_*Ding dong, Bing bong!*_

**Monokuma:** How's our group of junior detectives going?

Good? Well, I hate to break it to you but I'm getting bored!

Everyone meet up in the courtyard so we can begin the class trial!

That means everyone, Bradshaw.

No tardiness!

**Shovel Knight:** LET US MAKE HASTE YOUNG ONES!

 **Clairen:** But... aren't we the same age?

 **Elliana:** Oh whatever, let's just go.

 **Ayala:** I call dibs on carrying that crybaby outta his room!

 **Clairen:** _Not only do I doubt you can lift him,_

_I'd hardly trust you with carrying someone going through this much._

_With a surprising lack of effort, we managed to carry Bradshaw all the way to the courtyard._

**Sylvanos:** Wow, looks like he actually managed to show up!

Try and be a little more helpful next time bird brain!

 **Ranno:** As if you were any help either, all you did was go to your room and nap.

 **Bradshaw:** Stoooooooop iiiiiiiiit....

 **Ori:** Poor thing...

Do you need a head pat? It always calms me down!

 **Bradshaw:** Pleeeeeease......

 **Ayala:** Hey Elliana what if I did that to yo-

 **Elliana:** Don't touch me.

_*Broing!*_

**Monokuma:** Hello lovebirds! It seems we're all here!

 **Orcane:** Is this really where we'll have a trial?

So drab! Even the drama club can do better!

 **Monokuma:** Well, just you wait!

Everyone, please direct your attention to that tree in the center of the courtyard.

_  
Almost like we're nature freaks, we all just sort of stared at a tree for a bit._

_And then the tree and the mulch around it rose up._

_Huh?_

**Clairen:** Is that, an elevator?

 **Monokuma:** Of course it is! It's your one-way trip to the class trial grounds!

Now get in before I get bored!

_We all begrudgingly walked into the fancy rounded elevator that rose from the ground._

_And then. It descended._

_Nobody really wanted to talk, even a whisper could be heard by everyone._

_Nothing felt more horrifying._

_But at least it wasn't silent for long._

**Bradshaw:** W-whoever killed Wrastor... _*snif*_

I'll...

I'll never forgive you! You don't deserve to escape!


	5. Chapter 1: Our First Trial Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's trial time!  
> For a quick heads up, bolded words are weak spots and bolded and underlined words are agree spots!

_*Ding!*_

_The elevator stopped moving, and the doors opened up to... A courtroom?_

_Like a real-ass courtroom in the school basement?_

**Monokuma:** Ta-daa!~

Aren't these trial grounds super cool?

 **Forsburn:** The hell? What's all this?

 **Sylvanos:** This just reminds me of jury duty...

Which I obviously skipped!

 **Forsburn:** ...But how can you skip jury duty if we aren't 18 yet? What??

 **Zetterburn:** The atmosphere really reminds me of my star games back in middle school!

 **Ranno:** You had sports games in a court room?

I can't see how that makes any damn sense...

 **Orcane:** "Sorry your honor, I'm too busy ballin'!"

That's what you'd say, right? Riiiiiiight?

 **Ayala:** Aw man, all those seats are empty back there!

Now who's gonna watch as I win the case all by myself?

 **Ori:** Ayala...

We have to work together you know...

 **Elliana:** The only team she's on is one with me and only me, apparently.

 **Ayala:** Of course! You know me so well Elliana!

 **Clairen:** I don't think Elliana was agreeing with you...

 **Maypul:** Just ignore her, she's just a stupid airhead.

 **Absa:** Wouldn't that imply there's at least _something_ in that cavity?

 **Etalus:** Etalus remembers the time he got a cavity in his mouth!

Etalus does not like the dentist any more!

 **Bradshaw:** C-Can you all just shut up!?

We... We need to focus on who killed...

Who killed Wrastor...

 **Kragg:** ...I agree.

 **Shovel Knight:** WE HAVE ALL BEEN SIDETRACKED BY UNIMPORTANT MATTERS!

I MUST RESTORE ORDER AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!

 **Monokuma:** Alllllright!

We've had our fun chit-chat about how cool my decor is, but I'm about to get bored!

Everyone go to your assigned podium! Make it snappy!

_We all stood there, readying ourselves._

_Our first trial is about to begin._

_But it also means it's going to be someone's last as well..._

_We have to keep going forward though, to put Bradshaw at ease._

_We have to keep going forward! To avenge Wrastor!_

* * *

**CLASS TRIAL BEGIN!**

**Monokuma:** Let's start with a basic explanation of the class trial!

You all have to figure out who the blackened is, AKA, whodunnit!

If the majority vote is correct, the blackened gets punished!

But if you make the wrooooooong chooooice!~

I'll punish everyone besides the blackened, and they get to leave the school!

 **Clairen:** Wait... we all get punished if we're wrong?

 **Monokuma:** What? I didn't tell you that?

Whoopsie! Looks like I've made a beary big mistake and forgot to tell you all!

Ignorance is bliss they say, which is why I'm glad to say there's no more bliss allowed!

 **Absa:** My assumptions were right, it seems we really are going to get the culprit killed after all.

Are you sure it wasn't a part of your plan, to put us at a false sense of ease?

 **Monokuma:** Enough about me! This is about that bird isn't it? Talk about him!

 **Orcane:** Every murder case has something in common you know...

A weapon! So what was it? Do we really know what it was?

 **Clairen:** _The murder weapon... It really should be obvious but..._

_It's definitely not as simple on the outside looking in to say where it was from..._

**Make your argument!**

**Orcane:** So? What was it? What was the murder weapon used to kill wrastor!

 **Ranno:** It was **a knife** , anyone could have seen that.

 **Elliana:** Yeah but, where did it come from?

Knives don't usually come from nowhere.

 **Bradshaw:** U-unless you're a maid or some k-kind of vampire with weird time powers...

W-which **none of us are**!

 **Ayala:** I thought you were trying to avenge your boyfriend, not make crappy references!

 **Kragg:** ...It's probably from the dining hall.

 **Forsburn:** But that can't be it!

There's 3 knives in the dining hall right?

Well there was only 3 knives before the murder too!

**Those 3 knife holes are the only place a knife could be!**

**> >Missing Knife**

No! That's wrong!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** Wait, hold on!

There was another knife hole, hidden behind the napkin dispenser.

 **Forsburn:** What the-?

Are you serious?

 **Orcane:** Totes serious! I saw it too!

 **Elliana:** Well, we know where the knife could have been from, but does that mean much?

A knife is a knife after all.

 **Shovel Knight:** KNIVES LIKE THOSE SHOULD NOT HAVE BEEN SO EASY TO REACH!

THEY ARE A DANGER TO OUR SAFETY!

 **Zetterburn:** If someone's been killed by it I think it's a little long past a danger...

 **Clairen:** Anyways... I was trying to say that it's important because...

_The knife was the murder weapon?_

_The knives got swapped?_

_Nobody's seen the knife since yesterday! That's it!_

**Clairen:** Nobody's seen the knife since yesterday morning.

 **Ranno:** Well, yeah. It was kind of hidden and all.

 **Orcane:** She means that it's been _missing_ since yesterday morning!

Word yourself better Clairen or you might end up being a suspect!

 **Maypul:** Would that mean that... the killer had the knife the whole time?

 **Kragg:** ...It seems highly likely.

 **Absa:** The killer must have been holding on to it knowing they'd cause a power outage when they knew they'd be alone...

 **Sylvanos:** Of course! It makes sense the killer would try and knock out the lights!

Only a really fucking desperate loser would try and pull a stunt like that for a free kill!

Once I find out who you are, you're getting a beat down of the century!

 **Clairen:** _The power outage..._

_There's gotta be a clue about the killer involving it!_

**Make your argument!**

**Sylvanos:** Once we find out who caused the power outage, we found the killer!

 **Ori:** But... what if **Monokuma caused it**?

That seems like a possibility, I think...

 **Ranno:** Giving me all that stress... Only Monokuma can do something like that!

 **Zetterburn:** Well, did any of us find any proof it wasn't Monokuma?

 **Elliana:** I'd hope so, we were supposed to investigate the crime scene.

 **Bradshaw:** I-it's hopeless...

T-there's **no way to know** how it happened!

**> >Tampered Circuit Breaker**

No! That's wrong!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** I believe there's definitely a way to know how the power outage happened.

Etalus and Kragg found a tampered circuit breaker high up on the wall, in that hall with the gated off dead end.

The one right next to the dining hall.

 **Absa:** We can infer that if it looked like it was tampered with, it was probably one of us who's at fault.

 **Etalus:** Etalus wonders who could have done it.

Etalus does not know each other very well.

 **Maypul:** If we keep inferring just like Absa said, we might be able to squeeze something out!

As class president I decree we figure think long and hard about it!

 **Clairen:** _Infer who did it?_

_But how would I know?_

_The only thing I know about everyone is how they dress._

_...Wait a second... How they dress..._

_The one person dressed in a way that implies they know something about electronics..._

_Is you!_

**Clairen:** Ayala!

Is that a mechanic's outfit you're wearing?

 **Ayala:** No! What the fuck even is a mechanic anyways? Sounds stupid!

 **Elliana:** Ayala is the best mechanic I've ever known.

She's helped me fix any sort of appliance that I couldn't.

You know, because I'm a snake and have no arms.

 **Ayala:** Elliana!

 **Clairen:** Ayala... I know this is just an assumption but...

Are you responsible for the power outage?

You're the only person here who has the skill to mess with that stuff.

**SHUT YOUR YAP, QUEEF BREATH!**

**Ayala:** I didn't ask for you to start calling me the killer all of a sudden!

 **Clairen:** Q-queef breath?

And I'm not calling you the killer!

I'm just saying you could have caused the power outage!

 **Ayala:** Oh I'll cause something alright!

**CROSS SWORD!**

**Ayala:** Are you serious?

You're really going to act like I did anything?

Just because I'm wearing the clothes I always do?

This is all just a baseless accusation!

Send this kitty back to the shelter!

 **Clairen:** I know it's an assumption,

But it's really the only lead we have.

 **Ayala:** Oh yeah, well how about this?

There's nowhere to get anything in this school!

So even if I wanted to mess with it, I couldn't!

Because there's **nothing I could use** to tamper with the breaker!

**> >Toolkit**

I’ll cut your argument down to bits!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** Funny you mention that, Ayala.

Because there IS something you could have used.

There just so happened to be a toolkit lying on the ground with tools everywhere!

 **Ayala:** Oh no! I never hid my toolkit!

Oh- Wait- No it's not-

 **Sylvanos:** Let's get her! She's the killer!

 **Kragg:** ...Her composure has fallen.

 **Ori:** _Your_ toolkit?

 **Ranno:** So you're telling me that I could have brought something in?

 **Shovel Knight:** I ALWAYS HAVE MY TRUSTY SHOVEL ON ME!

 **Forsburn:** You could have known from the start, dude...

 **Ayala:** I didn't bring the toolkit in!

It was in my room!

 **Absa:** Hm?

 **Ayala:** Yeah... everyone had something personalized in their drawer...

Monokuma told me...

 **Elliana:** And he didn't tell anyone else it seems.

 **Monokuma:** Yup! But I didn't forget this time!

I just happened to... keep it a secret for fun's sake!

 **Clairen:** Ayala... why did you mess with breaker?

 **Ayala:** I...

I wanted to see if I could open all the doors to the school...

 **Absa:** You must feel pretty lucky the cameras didn't go out with the power too.

If they did, you'd probably get punished.

 **Ayala:** Aw maaan!~

I shoulda gotten the cameras down too if a punishment was waiting!~

Aaaaah!~

 **Ori:** There were probably batteries inside, just in case something like this would happen.

 **Clairen:** _Oh good,_ _Everyone's getting better at ignoring her when she's being kinky._

 **Orcane:** Are we really dropping the part where Ayala is the prime suspect?

Wow! You guys really do share one brain cell!

 **Clairen:** I just can't believe she did it.

If she's lying about causing this unintentionally, then there was something really strange about how she left the scene.

_She left it smelling nice?_

_She cleaned up after herself?_

_It was a mess! That's it!_

**Clairen:** The tools from the toolkit were all over the place!

To me it feels like she dropped the tools out of the shock that the power went out!

 **Zetterburn:** Hm, I guess that is pretty compelling.

Score one to Ayala's innocence!

 **Forsburn:** Oh shut up! You don't know anything!

Besides Clairen, how do we know you're not suspicious either?

 **Absa:** Clairen, Ori, Ranno, and I were all in a classroom together when the power went out.

 **Ori:** We were helping Maypul get to us, she was just outside the room like the whole time!

 **Ranno:** The rest of you were in your rooms right? That's extra suspicious!

All of you could be the culprit!

 **Sylvanos:** Why the fuck am I a culprit? I didn't leave my goddamn room!

 **Orcane:** Heeeeey!~ You're forgetting someone!

I wasn't in the rooms at all you know!

**Ranno:** You're all potential culprits!

 **Sylvanos:** I'm not the fucking culprit!

 **Orcane:** I _could_ be the culprit!

**MASS PANIC!**

**Ranno:** Wrastor's body was outside the dorms right?

 **Sylvanos:** I'll have you know I didn't leave my room one bit!

 **Orcane:** I was outside when all this happened! I might have done it!

**Elliana:** Yeah? What about it?

 **Maypul:** How do we even know you were in your room?

 **Ori:** But **I don't think you'd kill someone**...

**Ranno:** Well obviously, the killer made noise to open up that locker and stuff him in!

 **Sylvanos:** **I was pumping iron!**

 **Orcane:** Maybe this "prankster" personality is all an act!

**Elliana:** You're saying we're all culprits because we'd all hear the noise?

 **Kragg:** ...And where did you get that?

 **Orcane:** I could be a hardcore liar!

**Ranno:** That's exactly it! **Everyone in the rooms would hear it!**

 **Sylvanos:** Well, it was more like pumping the mattress, I guess.

 **Ori:** Or is this just another one of your pranks?

**> >Elliana's Account**

I've heard enough!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** Ranno, nobody in their dorms could have heard anything at all.

 **Ranno:** But you were with me during all this, how could you know?

 **Clairen:** Elliana told me that the dorms are soundproof.

You could do anything outside and no one would hear it.

 **Ranno:** Damn it! Now we're back to square one again! Augh!

 **Etalus:** Etalus remembers Orcane talking about how he did it!

 **Orcane:** Yeah, I totally did it you know!

I was outside during the ooooutage!

But that's not the only thing, Clairen.

 **Clairen:** W-what are you doing?

 **Orcane:** Come on Clairen, you know what else that's totally incriminating for me!

 **Clairen:** _What else that's incriminating for him..._

_He doesn't like Wrastor?_

_He looks shifty?_

_He's the only one that knew about the knife! That's it!_

**Clairen:** You... you're the only one that knew about the extra knife.

 **Orcane:** Bingo!

And how do we know I didn't lie and say it wasn't there huh?

 **Zetterburn:** This guy, he's totally crazy...

 **Shovel Knight:** I HAD A FEELING ORCANE WAS UP TO NO GOOD!

I SHOULD HAVE STOPPED HIM SOONER!

 **Orcane:** Now guys, why don't you all debate with me!

I'd love to see you guys try to find any holes in my argument! Hee hee!

**Make your argument!**

**Orcane:** **I was outside** during the power outage.

And I have a few witnesses to testify that fact.

 **Ori:** That's right... Clairen and I were the last people to see him.

Didn't you say you wanted to go to the courtyard?

 **Orcane:** That's exactly where I was!

I was planning my next move when suddenly the power went out!

 **Absa:** While you were **in the courtyard**...

 **Orcane:** Of course!

 **Bradshaw:** You... You monster!

You were planning it the whole time!

 **Ayala:** Shut up! We're almost at the juicy part!

 **Orcane:** **I left for the dining hall** , stabbing any poor soul still stuck there!

**> >Monokuma's Account**

No! That's wrong!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** Orcane... There's no possible way you could have killed anyone!

 **Orcane:** Oh, you saw through the lie, hmmm?

That's right, all the doors but the dining hall and stuff lock when the power goes out.

 **Ayala:** He fucking lied?

Now we're back at the beginning!

Way to waste my time asshole!

 **Bradshaw:** Why?

Why would you l-lie about this?

 **Orcane:** It keeps things interesting.

Plus I knew Clairen had the shared brain cell today and would figure it out.

 **Clairen:** Unfortunately... Ayala is right.

We're right back at the start.

 **Forsburn:** We still don't know anything about the real killer?

 **Kragg:** ...It seems that way.

_This trial feels like it's never going to end..._

_It almost feels..._

_Hopeless._

**TRIAL INTERMISSION**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These trials are going to be in two parts!  
> Hopefully it doesn't feel confusing or anything.


	6. Chapter 1: Our First Trial Ends

_We really are back at the beginning, aren't we?_

_After a bit of back and forth, we've concluded two things._

_Ayala caused the power outage, and Orcane definitely didn't kill Wrastor._

**Bradshaw:** I-is there anything else we can do?

I don't want to die too!

 **Forsburn:** Calm down! We haven't gone over everything yet!

 **Ranno:** Why don't we discuss the scene of the crime.

You know, the dining hall.

 **Sylvanos:** And how can you be so sure about that huh?

If you're wrong you know what's coming for ya!

 **Ranno:** If you'd let me explain...

**Make your argument!**

**Ranno:** There is **undeniable proof** that Wrastor was killed in the dining hall!

 **Orcane:** Come on already! Share with the class!

 **Elliana:** He keeps repeating himself as if it will solve this issue.

 **Ranno:** Because you're all interrupti-

 **Ayala:** I'm not listening!

And I won't listen until I hear facts!

 **Sylvanos:** That's it, there's **no evidence** after all!

**> >Dining Hall Bloodstain**

No! That's wrong!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** Shouldn't the bloodstain and glasses on the dining hall floor be proof enough that something happened?

 **Bradshaw:** Glasses? Y-you mean Wrastor's glasses??

 **Clairen:** Most likely...

 **Maypul:** But I don't get it!

He was in the locker right?

 **Absa:** A bloodstain there does make things a lot more confusing...

 **Shovel Knight:** IF I COULD HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE FELLOW CLASSMATES!

IT SEEMS WE HAVE A QUESTION WE MUST DISCUSS!

**Make your argument!**

**Shovel Knight:** IF WRASTOR WAS KILLED IN THE DINING HALL...

THEN HOW COULD HE HAVE BEEN IN THE LOCKER WHEN I FOUND HIM?

 **Ayala:** I got it! He **was carried!**

 **Ori:** So, you think the killer picked him up?

And the killer... wiped the path down after?

So the **floors would look untouched?**  
 ****

 **Absa:** In… the dark?

 **Ayala:** Absa-lutely! **You’re right, goaty girl!** ...and the other one!

Wouldn’t ya agree Elliana?

 **Elliana:** Did you forget their name already?

 **Etalus:** Etalus would never forget Ori’s name!

 **Clairen:** _Wait a second... what Ori said..._

_I can use that against her flawed logic!_

**Shovel Knight:** IF WRASTOR WAS KILLED IN THE DINING HALL...

THEN HOW COULD HE HAVE BEEN IN THE LOCKER WHEN I FOUND HIM?

 **Ayala:** I got it! He **was carried!**

**> >floors would look untouched**

No! That’s wrong!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** No, I don’t think Wrastor was carried anywhere.

There would absolutely be some sort of trail of blood of some kind if he was carried!

 **Ayala:** What? You’re saying I’m wrong now?

Jeez, you must really hate me that you keep blaming poor ol’ me!

 **Clairen:** But… I guess you did help me out.

 **Elliana:** Stop trying to suck it up to her. She gets off to that big ego of hers you know.

 **Clairen:** _But, she really did help me out here._

 _She made me realize the one place Wrastor_ **_had_ ** _to have been killed at..._

_The hallway?_

_The dining hall?_

_The locker! That's it!_

**Clairen:** There’s only one place Wrastor could have been killed at.

 **Orcane:** Oh? Really? Do share! I wanna hear aaaaaaall about it.

 **Clairen:** Wrastor was killed _inside_ of that locker!

**YOU’VE MADE A HUGE FUMBLE!** **  
******

**Zetterburn:** Clairen, you were on a hot streak!  
 ****

 **Clairen:** Huh? What?

 **Zetterburn:** But can’t you see, it’s impossible for anyone to kill Wrastor when he was in there!

**CROSS SWORD!**

**Zetterburn:** If Wrastor was cooped up in there,

I just don’t see how he could be stabbed in it.

I mean, how would the killer have even known he was in there?

It was so dark **nobody could see** anything!

 **Clairen:** I still don’t know how the killer knew where Wrastor was...

But that isn’t the point!

The locker is for sure where he was killed!

 **Zetterburn:** If we assume the killer really did know his hiding spot,

Then your logic is still messed up!

According to those detective shows on TV,

When people get stabbed like that,

There’s always a ton of blood splatter!

Then I want to know, **where was the blood?**

**> >Locker Bloodstains**

I’ll cut your argument down to bits!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** There was a ton of blood splatter on **the inside of the locker’s door**.

Which means, not only was Wrastor killed while he was inside the locker...

He was killed when the door was shut tight, too!

 **Zetterburn:** I um, I guess you were right after all, I guess this trial stuff just isn’t for me! Haha!

 **Forsburn:** Why are you laughing about that? Why are you always such a useless older brother!?

 **Ori:** Hey, guys... I understand you wanna bicker and all but...

When Zetterburn was arguing with Clairen, I heard him say something.

 **Zetterburn:** What was it? Did I say something bad?

 **Ori:** No... more just, something that doesn't really add up.

 **Etalus:** Etalus would never have something not add up!

Etalus is really good at addition!

 **Maypul:** Please be quiet, Ori is speaking!

 **Ori:** Um... well...

 **Clairen:** _Huh? Something else Zetter said?_

_Wait a minute... I think I realize what they mean by that..._

**Make your argument!**

**Ori:** So, something Zetterburn said was just straight up wrong.

 **Zetterburn:** So I did say something bad!

 **Kragg:** ...Was it **the blood splatter** comment?

 **Maypul:** Maybe they're talking about how he said **the killer knew where Wrastor was**!

 **Ori:** Well, don't you think it was kind of strange how he said nobody could see?

 **Ayala:** Of course **nobody could see!** I witnessed it first-hand dumbass!

Nothin' strange about the truth!

 **Ori:** Well, Maybe they **could have seen** in the dark

**> >Monokuma Cameras**

I agree with that!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** Oh you're right Ori! You told me about this during the investigation!

The Monokuma cameras didn't turn off during the power outage, including the dim red L.E.D inside!

 **Ayala:** Wait? Are you serious? I couldn't see a damn thing and yet you're telling me the lights were ON?

 **Elliana:** The two of them are right, I noticed it too.

 **Ori:** Well, my eyes are pretty attuned to the dark, so I guess it wasn't hard for me to notice.

I'm glad at least someone else here noticed as well.

 **Orcane:** Oh! Me three! I also noticed the little light too!

 **Absa:** I was too focused directing Maypul to the classroom to notice.

 **Sylvanos:** I uh... I was asleep.

But if I was awake I would have absolutely noticed!

 **Clairen:** _How do I already know that's just not true._

 **Kragg:** ...Wait a minute.

...We've gone too fast.

 **Bradshaw:** W-we're going perfectly fine!

We all agreed he was k-killed in the locker while the door was s-shut!

...

Wait what?

 **Kragg:** ...Exactly.

...How did he die when the door was shut?

...Would anyone care to explain?

 **Clairen:** _The way Wrastor could have been killed while the doors were shut..._

_Well, there was one thing it could have been._

**> >Locker Slits**

This is it!

**Clairen:** I think the killer could have shoved the knife through one of those slits in the locker doors!

 **Ayala:** HA! She said slit!

Just like a va-

 **Absa:** Can you not be horny right now? This is a serious debate.

 **Clairen:** Uh, anyways...

They're wide enough to fit a thin knife through, and the knives here are plenty thin.

 **Forsburn:** At least being shoved into a locker solved something.

 **Shovel Knight:** WHO DARE SHOVE ANOTHER FELLOW CLASSMATE INTO A LOCKER?

THAT'S DANGEROUS!

 **Maypul:** Guilty as charged☆!~

 **Orcane:** How did you make that noise with your mouth?

 **Ranno:** Why'd the killer have to kill him like that anyways?

Couldn't they have just opened the locker like a normal person?

 **Clairen:** Maybe the killer _couldn't_ open the locker, because...

**> >Lockers' Locking Mechanism**

This is it!

**Clairen:** These lockers **only lock from the inside!**

 **Zetterburn:** But that defeats the purpose of a locker!

It's like... It's like baseball but you throw the bat!

 **Orcane:** Not all of us speak sport, funnyman.

Hee hee!

 **Absa:** So we can assume that Wrastor was in the hall when the power went out and panicked.

He ran to the closest locker he could find and locked himself inside.

 **Ori:** So he knew about the way these lockers are?

 **Maypul:** Maybe it was just a lucky guess.

 **Bradshaw:** Actually...

W-we found out together...

It was his "in case of emergency" plan h-he wanted to test...

 **Ayala:** Wow! Wrastor musta been one big coward!

 **Bradshaw:** S-shut up!!

 **Absa:** Since we know the murder took place in the lockers,

We can assume the killer took Wrastor's glasses and moved them to the dining hall.

 **Etalus:** Etalus wants to know how you figured that out!

 **Clairen:** _Well, it's pretty obvious **something** had to have happened on the killer's part..._

**> >Broken Lock**

This is it!

**Clairen:** The killer opened the locker by force, breaking the lock.

I highly doubt Wrastor could have done that from inside considering how I'm certain he didn't see his murder coming.

 **Bradshaw:** Why?

W-why would the killer move his glasses?

 **Clairen:** _I'm sure it's gotta be because..._

_They wanted us to see his pink eyes?_

_They wanted those glasses for themself?_

_They wanted to misdirect the scene of the crime! That's it!_

**Clairen:** It's a pretty simple case of misdirection... But it didn't seem to work for too long.

 **Elliana:** If that's a case of misdirection, does that mean the blood is fake too?

 **Absa:** That's the biggest mystery. I'm certain it's real blood but...

Where did it come from?

 **Orcane:** I bet they cut themselves!

Took one of the remaining knives, slashed a bit of 'em up, and put the knife right back blood and all!

Bold assumption, I know, but it's absolutely what happened!

 **Clairen:** Huh? This isn't a prank, right?

 **Orcane:** Naaaah, One big lie is enough for a trial, Two is tooooo many!

I know this happened because I totally checked the knives!

 **Ayala:** The idiot killer didn't even clean their weapons? Man, they must really be stupid!

I bet it was Etalus!

 **Etalus:** Etalus always makes sure to wash the dirty dishes and utensils after every meal!

 **Maypul:** But Etalus doesn't have like, any bloodstains from where he would have cut himself, right?

 **Absa:** None of do, it seems...

 **Clairen:** Wait...

One of us can hide it!

It's as clear as day who killed Wrastor once you think about what was used to hide the bleeding!

**Hangman's Gambit!**

_ R _ _ R

A R _ _ R

A R M _ R

A R M O R

I see the answer!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** The killer was wearing something not made of some sort of fabric!

AKA: Armor!

 **Shovel Knight:** WHAAAAAT?

YOU SAY I'M THE KILLER NOW?

THIS WILL JUST KILL US ALL! THAT IS NOT PROTECTING THE STUDENT BODY!

 **Forsburn:** She makes a really good point...

 **Bradshaw:** It makes sense! It has to be you!

You're the horrible murderer who killed my best friend!

 **Shovel Knight:** PINNING IT ON ME WILL DO NO GOOD!

WE STILL DON'T KNOW HOW THE LOCKER GOT OPENED HAVEN'T WE?

SOLVE THAT! I DARE YOU ALL TO SOLVE THAT!

**Make your argument!**

**Shovel Knight:** TELL ME! **WHAT OPENED THE LOCKER**?

ONCE YOU FIGURE THAT OUT YOU'LL KNOW IT WASN'T ME!

 **Ori:** I searched the classroom some of us were in and...

Well, i don't think he could use **a desk**...

 **Ayala:** He took something from **my toolkit**! It's gotta be that!

 **Elliana:** Weren't you by your toolkit the whole time?

 **Ayala:** ...Yeah...

 **Bradshaw:** It was **the knife** he used to kill Wrastor! It has to be!

 **Kragg:** ...You mean the one... _in_ the locker already?

 **Ranno:** Shovel Knight's strong right, he coulda pulled that open with **his hands**!

 **Maypul:** I don't think anyone's strong enough to do it like that...

 **Sylvanos:** Stupid question but uh...

What if it was just **his fuckin' shovel**?

**> >What opened the locker**

I agree with that!

**Clairen:** Sylvanos! That's it!

Shovel Knight used **his own shovel** to pry open the locker!

That's why we couldn't have possibly found any sort of crowbar!

Since the killer had it on him at all times!

 **Shovel Knight:** NO! YOU'RE INCORRECT!

I WON'T LISTEN TO SOMEONE WHO IS WRONG!

 **Absa:** If you're so correct, then show us your shovel.

It wouldn't have signs of wear if you didn't use it.

 **Orcane:** Oooooh! sounds like someone just got caught!

 **Shovel Knight:** I!

I... I WON'T GIVE UP!

I'LL NEVER GIVE UP!

 **Clairen:** Well, I guess I'll have to go through this case through from the start, just to shut you up for once and for all.

**CLOSING ARGUMENT!**

**Clairen:** This case all began with Ayala trying to see if she could tamper with the circuit breaker to open all the locked doors in the school.

Unfortunately, she tripped the whole school's power by accident, causing a power outage.

The victim, Wrastor, was in the hall outside the dorms when this happened.

Wrastor must have went into a full panic and ran to hide inside the closest locker he could find, since he knew the lockers would lock from the inside.

Meanwhile, the killer must have been not too far off, and saw Wrastor run and hide, and used this opportunity to commit a murder.

They used the knife they were holding onto them since at least yesterday, and stabbed right through one of the slits in the locker Wrastor was in, killing him.

This case would have been an almost impossible one to solve if the killer stopped here, but they wanted to try and create a scene that would try and confuse us.

The killer is known for carrying around a large shovel with them at all times, and used this to pry open the locker.

They stole Wrastor's glasses, and headed back to the dining hall.

The killer smashed the pair of glasses on the ground, and grabbed another knife from the wooden knife holder nearby.

By cutting a part of their body and letting blood splatter next to the glasses, the killer tried to make it seem like Wrastor was killed in the dining hall instead.

Normally, an open wound would stain clothing, but the killer wasn't wearing anything that would show a stain.

They were wearing their armor that they always wear, which could hide any trace of bleeding!

The killer, who's plan was now complete, put the second knife back where they found it without washing it and hurried back to their dorm before the power came back.

When the lights turned on, they probably quickly ran back into their room as fast as they could, to make it seem like they were always in their room during the power outage.

**Shovel Knight!** You're the killer!

**!!COMPLETE!!**

**Clairen:** Any objections?

Not that they'd be considered, of course.

 **Bradshaw:** Why! Why did you kill Wrastor!

 **Shovel Knight:** I... I...

I had to.

* * *

**Monokuma:** Alright everyone! It's time to vote!

Be sure to pick someone! If you don't, you might end up getting caught up in someone else's punishment!

_We all knew who to pick. But I'm sure most of us felt awful doing it._

_The screens came on, showing a wheel with little art of us on it, but where it landed was..._

_...Shovel Knight._

**Monokuma:** Yup! You're all correct! The killer in this case was the one who wanted to protect you most! Shovel Knight!

 **Clairen:** Shovel Knight, what you mean you "had to" kill him?

 **Absa:** Maybe he was working for the mastermind, the one controlling Monokuma.

 **Ori:** Is that why we didn't have any sort of special motive like Monokuma said?

 **Shovel Knight:** No...

MY MOTIVE WAS TO GET OUT OF HERE! FIRST AND FOREMOST!

I HAD TO GET OUT!

 **Kragg:** ...What for?

 **Shovel Knight:** I HAD TO...

I HAD TO LEAVE SO I CAN CONTINUE TO FIND VALUABLE TREASURES AND JEWELS!

 **Bradshaw:** ...

Are you...

Seriously........

I hate you so much.

 **Zetterburn:** For real man? Just so you could go treasure hunting?

 **Shovel Knight:** THE TREASURES NEEDED TO BE FOUND! WITHOUT ME, THERE WOULD ONLY BE PEOPLE HUNTING THEM FOR EVIL PURPOSES!

 **Elliana:** And killing someone _isn't_ evil?

 **Shovel Knight:** It had to be done.

 **Absa:** How disgusting.

 **Ayala:** You're kinda sad, you know.

I hated Wrastor but at least he was nice unlike your unsympathetic ass!

 **Monokuma:** This is fun and all but I don't want to drag this too long!

I think it's about time we get the show rolling!

I've prepared a very special punishment for Shovel Knight, treasure hunter extraordinaire!

 **Shovel Knight:** In the future, don't be like me.

I said I was there to protect you all, but I failed myself.

Treasure really was all that mattered to me, anyways.

But... You're all nice kids. I don't want any more of you to die, either.

 **Monokuma:** Here we go! It's punishment tiiiiiime!

* * *

_Out of nowhere, out came a claw, and it was hungry for blue armor._

_It grabbed Shovel Knight and he was dragged out of the courtroom._

_The televisions lit up._

**GAME OVER**

SHOVEL KNIGHT HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.

TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!

**Midas Touch**

Shovel Knight's Execution

_He was placed in a dark room, only a light above his head._

_Then some treasure chests arrived, and he was very ready to open them._

_Inside was... a bunch of large jewels. They came in different shapes and colors, but all of them were big._

_After opening all of them, It seemed shovel knight was in bliss. That's when more chests showed up._

_Every chest had even more treasure, and he ended up with quite a hoard._

_But then some jewels began to flash. He didn't seem to notice._

_*BOOM*_

_An explosion._

_And then another._

_And a chain reaction of explosions with jewel shrapnel flying everywhere until there were no more jewels left._

_His armor was punctured, blood was gushing, and his helmet was cracked and-_

_It broke apart._

_Under that helmet was a strange fish head, obviously something he never wanted any of us to see._

_And then, a particularly sharp diamond fell from the sky  
_

_Sharp point right onto is unmasked head._

_And that was it. The curtains closed, and we never saw him again._

* * *

_Stunned silence is all we had._

_Nobody wanted to say anything._

_And that's how it was as we left to go back to our rooms._

_Now we see what punishments really mean._

_*Ding dong, Bing bong*_

**Monokuma:** Attention students, it is now 10 PM.

That means, it's officially night time!

Just be sure not to have any nightmares where _you_ get punished yourself!

Or do, I don't really care!

Sweet dreeeeeeams!~


	7. Chapter 2: Daily Life Act 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clarify one thing, Shovel Knight here is very different from his own game's self, as in this is the Lovers of Aether universe, so he doesn't have any of his knight friends or enemies to look for, unfortunately.
> 
> How lonely.

**14 STUDENTS REMAIN**

_*Ding dong, Bing bong*_

**Monokuma:** Good morning everyone! It is now 7 AM!

I know you all just had hard hard day yesterday, but what's a little bit of death anyways?

A motivator! That's what! Now get out of bed and get motivated to commit all sorts of crimes!

* * *

_Another morning, another message._

_At least he's keeping it fresh._

_But all it did was remind me of yesterday, but I guess that would end up being unavoidable._

**Clairen:** Hm, I haven't checked my drawer to see what's inside, like Ayala said there'd be.

Well, doesn't hurt to check...

_Inside was..._

_A foam sword? But why?_

_I have no swordsmanship skills at all... and it's practically useless!_

**Clairen:** Oh well, I should probably head to the dining hall and meet up with the others and forget about this.

_As I entered the dining hall, I noticed that along with Elliana and Ayala, Bradshaw wasn't here either_

_I also heard the usual nonsense from the man himself..._

**Orcane:** Maaaaan, you guys are so quiet all the time after something spooky happens.

That's boring! We could have at least said something about what we saw!

 **Absa:** Do you even know how to feel shock?

 **Sylvanos:** I sure do! I learned something valuable that day!

I arm wrestled with a fish! That's crazy!

 **Kragg:** ...But isn't Orcane...

 **Orcane:** I'm whatever you want me to be!~

_Well, I should probably eat._

**Clairen:** It feels a lot quieter today.

 **Maypul:** Well of course, mister no-indoor-voice just died in front of us all!

 **Ori:** Doesn't that classify as "disrespecting the dead"?

 **Maypul:** I mean, he did kinda try and steal my job as soon as possible.

 **Zetterburn:** You mean like, trying to be the class president?

 **Maypul:** Have we already forgotten? It's only been like four days!

 **Clairen:** Hm?

_Absa seemed to be glaring at Maypul, probably to remind her not to go all overboard with this "class president" nonsense_

**Orcane:** Ooooo! What's got your eye?

 **Clairen:** Nah... Nothing.

 **Orcane:** I guess I gotta believe ya then.

 **Ranno:** That was... fast.

I was expecting a whole damn scene outta you.

 **Orcane:** It's my day off.

Hey Maypul! You should have a day off too! Like right now!

 **Forsburn:** You don't sound like you're having a day off...

 **Maypul:** You know... That does sound like solid idea.

I guess I need some time to relax. Maybe I've been too stiff.

 **Clairen:** _I see you_ _Absa, cracking a smile. I guess whatever she's doing is paying off._

 **Etalus:** Etalus has every day off!

Etalus does not go to work yet!

 **Clairen:** Hey um...

Why do i hear stomping outside?

 **Forsburn:** It's probably your imagination.

 **Ori:** I hear it too, though!

 **Zetterburn:** Don't you have like superhearing, or something?

 **Forsburn:** Ori only said they had good vision.

Why do I even listen to you if you're always wrong?

 **Absa:** I also hear it... Maybe it's one of them?

 **Kragg:**...Them?

_Oh no._

**Ayala:** YO GUYS THIS SHIT'S CRAZY!

STUFF HAPPENED!

 **Elliana:** What she's _trying_ to say is that some parts of the school seemed to have opened up.

I don't want to spoil the surprise, so why don't you all go look?

Ayala: Yeah! So we can eat in peace and quiet!

 **Absa:** Well I hope you're not lying just to get us to leave.

That seems like something you two would do.

 **Monokuma:** Nope! Not lying!

 **Ranno:** Where did you come from!?

 **Monokuma:** Oh, whoops. I forgot my sound effect!

_*Broing!*_

**Monokuma:** There, you happy now?

 **Clairen:** So wait, people died and more of the school opened up?

 **Monokuma:** Well duh! That's how it works!

The more people you guys kill the more I'll share my kindness to you all and give you more breathing room!

 **Ranno:** You're not kind at all!

I'll-

 **Orcane:** Punch him? We've heard it before.

Break your promises a different way! Leave the punching to 'Roid Rage over there!

 **Sylvanos:** Is that supposed to be me?

 **Monokuma:** Well, I should probably run off before you all start breaking school regulations willy nilly!

Puhuhuhu!

_With that, he just sort of waddled away._

_But after he left the dining hall, we couldn't even find him._

**Clairen:** I should probably go looking at what's around, too.

* * *

**Clairen:** I'm assuming the gate next to the breaker opened up, so let's see...

_My assumptions were correct, and we could continue down the hallway._

**Clairen:** The first door I see iiiiiis....

A classroom. That's pretty boring. Might as well see what's inside.

...Nothing. That was a waste of my time. I'll keep looking down the hall.

...

Oh! A library! I bet Absa would love this!

_Of course, I had to check inside._

_And inside was, a lot of books. And a frog._

**Ranno:** Oh, it's Clairen.

 **Clairen:** Hey, I wanted to talk to you about something, Ranno.

 **Ranno:** Is now the best time?

 **Clairen:** I mean, why not.

 **Ranno:** Alright, I'll let you speak to the great pacifist Ranno, just this once.

_Did he have this much of an ego in middle school? I feel sorry for his classmates last year..._

**Clairen:** You say you're a pacifist but... you always threaten people.

What's that all about?

 **Ranno:** What do you mean? I don't threaten people.

...I um...

Well I mean...

I uh, say stupid stuff when I get stressed out.

 **Clairen:** And considering the whole "murder school" situation we're in...

Yeah, I can understand.

 **Ranno:** You good at keeping secrets?

 **Clairen:** I wouldn't have any reason to share them, so I guess so.

 **Ranno:** I'm actually just a pacifist in training.

 **Clairen:** In... training? There's pacifist training?

 **Ranno:** Well, that's what my mentor calls it.

He's like, one of those mountain monks you hear about on TV, but he's as real as ever.

He's a chill-ass guy I tell ya. One day I hope I can end up like him.

 **Clairen:** I guess he's a pretty good inspiration, then.

 **Ranno:** I met him when I was young, because I was kind of a troublemaker as a kid.

My parents wanted me to behave in any way they could.

 **Clairen:** Are you sure he's not like... a guidance counselor or something?

 **Ranno:** Don't be ridiculous!

My mentor aims for true peace, and dedicates every day of his life for it!

 **Clairen:** Which means, you're also looking for true peace too, huh?

 **Ranno:** Of course, only then you can call yourself a great pacifist!

 **Clairen:** Then why do you call yourself that all the time?

Charisma boost?

 **Ranno:** ...Charisma boost.

 **Clairen:** I feel like you'll be able to reach your goals, you just gotta keep working hard for them.

Like, I guess learn to let the stresses not bother you?

 **Ranno:** It's hard... that's why I'm still in training.

But, thank you.

 **Clairen:** Oh and uh, about yesterday, when you came to give Ori and I a visit...

Are you sure you didn't just want to talk to us?

 **Ranno:** Of course not! I was just looking for somewhere quiet!

 **Clairen:** Step two after letting go of the stress is to let go of the ego.

 **Ranno:** I... yeah... I wanted to talk to you guys.

Why do you sound like Absa right now?

 **Clairen:** Maybe she's already rubbing off on me. Haha!

_Ranno's mannerisms make a lot more sense now that I talked to him about it._

_I feel like Ranno and I got a little closer today._

* * *

**Clairen:** What was I doing? Oh right.

Looking for new places!

_I continued down the hall, thinking about something..._

_We haven't seen Bradshaw all day._

_I should definitely talk to him before I go to bed, I really hope I can cheer him up._

_He seems like a nice kid..._

**Orcane:** Hey Claaaaaireeeeeen!~

 **Clairen:** What in the world are you doing?

 **Orcane:** Oh? Me? Just checking out this really cool bath house, I hear it's got a nice sauna inside.

 **Clairen:** Are you... horny?

 **Orcane:** Being horny is a sin! Never would never will!

But it does make me think...

Why is there a bath house in a high school? That's hella creepy!

 **Clairen:** Then I guess we probably shouldn't use it then.

 **Orcane:** I think we should just ban Ayala from it.

I don't trust like that! She's always doing somethin'!

 **Clairen:** Or... we could just use it one at a time?

 **Orcane:** But then someone could totally get murdered in there without warning, and that could be me Clairen!

 **Clairen:** You've... never been concerned about that before now?

 **Orcane:** Yeah, I'm not concerned.

Keeps the excitement going, I suppose, so it sounds like a solid plan!

 **Clairen:** Well now it doesn't sound solid at all!

We should just ignore it for right now.

 **Orcane:** Good good, because there's a school store right over there!

 **Clairen:** But we don't have any money to buy things!

 **Orcane:** Anything's free if you try hard enough!

Hee hee!

But really, all the stuff there is free, it gets restocked as soon as possible.

 **Clairen:** You getting this straight from the bear's mouth?

 **Orcane:** Oh I sure did!

That store's got anything you can think of that isn't an escape device!

 **Clairen:** Well, I guess it's nice that we have some extra stuff to play around with...

Oh, by the way... Did you see Bradshaw at all today?

 **Orcane:** Nada señorita!

He's probably been cooped up in his room cryin' like an ugly duckling.

 **Clairen:** That's... kind of rude.

 **Orcane:** Okay he's not THAT ugly.

I'd kiss him.

 **Clairen:** Wh-

Huh?

 **Orcane:** Hee hee! I should get going!

_And then he just left. He left me very confused._

_I think that was probably a prank and it worked._

_Well I should probably talk to Bradshaw right about now. It seems there's no more new areas._

* * *

_*DING DONG DING DONG*_

**Bradshaw:** H-hello?

 **Clairen:** Hey! It's Clairen! You wanna chat for a little bit?

 **Bradshaw:** Aaaah!

Nobody's asked to talk to me all day!

Come in, please come in!

 **Clairen:** Are you feeling okay?

You've been in here all day.

 **Bradshaw:** I um... I went out to get food once.

B-but I think I'm okay...

 **Clairen:** Then why haven't you left the room?

 **Bradshaw:** I won't get killed if I never leave!

I'll never leave! I'll stay alive!

 **Clairen:** But, I don't think anyone else here would kill.

 **Bradshaw:** You said that last time and look what happened to Wr-Wrastor!

I lost Wrastor... So I'll make sure to live in his honor!

 **Clairen:** I guess you can't really know a person's true colors at first glance but...

If you stay cooped up in here, the few times you do leave you'd end up being a huge target.

 **Bradshaw:** WHAAA?

 **Clairen:** Wouldn't Wrastor want you to make friends with all of us?

Well, I guess I didn't really know him well enough to assume. I hardly talked to him.

 **Bradshaw:** We've... known each other since kindergarten...

I know him more than anyone else...

 **Clairen:** You don't have to talk about him, if it'll make you feel upset.

 **Bradshaw:** I think it's important...

T-to let you know how much he meant to me.

 **Clairen:** You two were always side by side, you must have been the best of friends.

 **Bradshaw:** W-well... I knew when we were going to be going to the same high school together, I wanted to do one thing...

When homecoming came around at the start of the year, I was going to a-ask him to go with me.

And then... And then...

During the dance... I would have told him that I loved him...

 **Clairen:** Oh... I never realized how close you two really were.

 **Bradshaw:** And now... He's gone.

I can't tell him I loved him...

But I live through this... For the sake of him...

Then I guess that would mean just as much, wouldn't it?

 **Clairen:** Your determination to keep going, it feels straight out of an anime.

In a good way!

 **Bradshaw:** REEEALLY???

That's awesome! I'm so glad!

 **Clairen:** _Talk about a 180..._

 **Bradshaw:** I'm feeling pretty pumped now! I could probably go outside and not be afraid!

For Wrastor!

 **Clairen:** I'm glad to see some confidence shining out but you should probably not waste all your energy in one go...

 **Bradshaw:** No it's okay! I feel like a completely different person now!

Well, the anxieties haven't caught up yet, so I'm savoring this good feeling for as long as it lasts!

 **Clairen:** Since you're feeling better, can I ask a question about Wrastor?

 **Bradshaw:** Since you never got to talk to him all that much, I'll gladly let you talk to him in spirit!

 **Clairen:** Was he... always so eccentric? With that "cool guy" attitude?

 **Bradshaw:** Well uh...

Only in public, really.

He was just as much of a dork as me, that's why we bonded so well.

He always was so self-conscious about himself and what others thought of him, so he wanted to act cool to get more people to like him.

I feel like that backfired... And he never really noticed.

 **Clairen:** At least he was never alone.

 **Bradshaw:** At home, he would let down his hair and take off the sunglasses.

I really wish more people got to see him with his long hair all the way down and his beautiful pink eyes shining bright...

Well, I guess you got to see his eyes, but not in a good way...

 **Clairen:** I... really should have talked to him.

I was going to at some point but I never expected anything to happen so fast.

 **Bradshaw:** Well, you always have me, right?

 **Clairen:** Yeah, We'll stick together! No matter what!

Just like you did with Wrastor!

 **Bradshaw:** Heh... Heheh...

_Despite talking about a hard topic for Bradshaw, by the powers of anime he managed to become so bright and cheery._

_Bradshaw and I got a little closer today, and I guess I could say the same for Wrastor's spirit, too._

**Clairen:** Whew, I am Tiiiiired today.

 **Bradshaw:** Sleep well, I know I will!

_I headed to my dorm, only a few doors apart, with a surprising feeling of joy inside me._

**Clairen:** I really hope... Bradshaw stays that way...

He's... a good kid...

_Those were my last thoughts as I dozed off to sleep._

_I was sleeping so soundly that I slept through Monokuma's failed attempt at comedy for the night time announcement._

_I'm feeling pretty good, if I do say so myself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, there won't be ANY scenes in the bath house.
> 
> These are freshmen, that would be gross.


	8. Chapter 2: Daily Life Act 2

_*Ding dong, Bing bong*_

**Monokuma:** Hey, guess what?

It's 7 AM.

Get up.

* * *

**Clairen:** At least he isn't trying to be funny today...

_All of my pumped up energy from last night sort of disappeared._

_I think it's just because I'm hungry._

**Clairen:** I wonder if Bradshaw will show up to breakfast.

I hope so.

_The morning routine was getting very same-y, but that's high school life for you._

**Bradshaw:** Claiiiiiren!

Good morning!

 **Forsburn:** He's been like this all morning...

I can't decide if it's worse than Shovel Knight or not.

 **Clairen:** What? Peppy? I think it's pretty refreshing.

 **Ori:** Yeah! Don't be such a downer!

 **Zetterburn:** Ignore him, bro always hates smiles.

 **Forsburn:** I give up.

 **Kragg:**...How did this even happen?

 **Bradshaw:** What happened?

 **Absa:** He means your attitude.

You went from locked indoors all day yesterday to cheerful and outgoing.

 **Bradshaw:** Well, Clairen came to visit and said some awesome words of encouragement!

 **Clairen:** _More like I called him an anime protagonist..._

 **Sylvanos:** Clairen! And I said I wouldn't think about punching you anymore!

You've betrayed my trust!

 **Orcane:** What kind of pacts are you forming Clairen?

I want in!

 **Ranno:** Hey, hey.

I have a question.

 **Etalus:** Etalus might have an answer!

 **Ranno:** Where's that greenie?

The class president wannabe.

 **Absa:** You didn't even remember Maypul's name after we were calling for her during the power outage?

 **Ori:** I think Ranno's question is more important than remembering her name, Absa.

 **Kragg:**...She's always here first.

 **Orcane:** I got it! Ayala and Elliana kidnapped her!

To dissect her organs!

 **Clairen:** She could have just slept in, you know.

 **Zetterburn:** But she's always trying to be miss perfect, coaching us around all the time.

 **Absa:** That was just the first day or two.

 **Etalus:** Etalus likes Maypul even if Etalus sees she is not perfect!

 **Elliana:** Relax, she's with us.

_From out in the hallway came the missing three students._

**Maypul:** We just had a walk and chat this morning!

 **Ranno:** Or perhaps you walked right into their trap.

Luring you into a peaceful chat, but learning all of your deepest secrets.

 **Orcane:** Okay Socrates calm down, nobody asked you to get all deep.

 **Clairen:** _Oh no, Ranno please don't snap we went over this._

 **Ranno:** Fine. I guess I was wrong.

 **Ayala:** You bet your bitch-ass you were wrong!

The three of us had a great time!

Together!

As friends!

 **Ori:** I don't think I ever expected this to come so soon.

 **Elliana:** She wanted to apologize for being so controlling during the first days.

And I've accepted it, for now.

 **Maypul:** It's a part of the contract!

 **Zetterburn:** You signed them on to your team?

 **Maypul:** It's called the "Please be nice to me I am trying my hardest to change" contract.

I'll spare you the deets but, I think you can infer.

 **Absa:** You know you don't need contracts for other people to accept that you've changed.

 **Ayala:** It was more compelling that way!

If she breaks contract we're legally required to execute her!

 **Maypul:** Wait WHAT?

 **Elliana:** Ayala. Shut up.

 **Orcane:** Dang, that prank was super not funny.

You should like, stop trying forever.

 **Ayala:** Elliana is Orcane now our mortal enemy?

Just say yes please!

 **Elliana:** Shoot for the stars, hell if I care.

 **Kragg:**...Now we're almost back where we started...

_Breakfast with all of us is always so weird._

_It almost feels emotionally draining and yet,_

_I don't really feel my energy really going away._

_That's probably a good sign._

* * *

**Clairen:** I never actually checked the school store, I wonder what they have.

_On my way to the store, I saw Elliana open the door to head inside with her tail._

_Now I was more interested in talking to her, seeing her dexterity for the first time._

**Clairen:** Hey! Elliana!

Wanna chat for a bit?

 **Elliana:** Hmm. I was thinking about looking around here for anything interesting,

But I think being social is a little more important right now.

 **Clairen:** So, sorry if this is rude but I've been wondering,

Since you're a snake, you've gotten around your whole life just using your tail?

 **Elliana:** I figured I'd get asked that at some point, but yes.

I've only really had my tail and my mouth to do things for me.

 **Clairen:** And despite that you've made it to high school...

 **Elliana:** It's not _that_ shocking.

Anyone is capable of great things if they put their mind to it.

 **Clairen:** You're totally right.

You must have overcome a lot, huh.

 **Elliana:** Well, yeah.

But I wasn't gonna let my disability stop me from doing whatever I wanted.

Including going to high school.

 **Clairen:** And you were able to pull through all by yourself?

 **Elliana:** For the most part.

But I really do have Ayala to thank for staying by my side and helping me as much as she could.

 **Clairen:** Wait, but I thought you hated her!

 **Elliana:** She can be a bit much but...

I've come to accept it.

After all, she would always build me things to help me get around.

 **Clairen:** Oh wow...

How long has she been doing this for?

 **Elliana:** Since about kindergarten.

I think she wanted to be friends with me because I was a snake and they were "cool" to her.

But then she started to get all interested in technology and building things because of me wanting things to get easier.

She promised me that when she gets smart enough to, she'll build me fully functional robotic arms.

It's a promise that to this day she hasn't forgotten about.

 **Clairen:** That's... really sweet of her.

I didn't really see her as the compassionate type.

 **Elliana:** That's just how she is.

She seems sour on the outside but is the sweetest girl on the inside.

 **Clairen:** Are you... blushing?

Can snakes blush?

 **Elliana:** S-shush.

Talking about Ayala gets me all flustered okay!

 **Clairen** **:** Did I discover too much?

 **Elliana:** Oh screw it, since we're this far I might as well tell you that I love her.

 **Clairen:** _Two days in a row and two gays in a row._

_That's cute as hell._

_Except for the fact Wrastor's dead. That's not as cute._

You know, Bradshaw told me something similar about Wrastor last night.

 **Elliana:** But I don't think that was much of a secret, unlike me.

And... I guess Ayala's crush isn't much of a secret either.

 **Clairen:** So you've told her?

 **Elliana:** I'm too afraid.

I don't need people making fun of me. Elementary school was rough enough.

 **Clairen:** I'm pretty sure like half of the people in this class aren't straight, Elliana.

You'll be fine.

And that also reminds me of another thing from last night.

Bradshaw told me that he was going to tell Wrastor his feelings at homecoming but, well, this happened and he never got to.

So honestly I think you should just tell her like right now.

 **Elliana:** Clairen! I...

I can't though...

 **Clairen:** But what if something happens to Ayala!

 **Elliana:** You...

You're right... And I hate that.

 **Clairen:** Go tell Ayala that you love her!

You don't know how much time you guys have left in here.

Even though I'm pretty sure no one wants to hurt anyone anymore, just do it.

 **Elliana:** Y-yeah!

I've faced my whole life of adversary with a load of courage and a strong will!

Romance ain't got shit on me!

I'll see you again soon Clairen!

_After playing the part of cupid Elliana rushed off in a hurry, blushing hardcore along the way._

_Elliana and I got a little closer today, but not as close as Elliana and Ayala will be tonight._

**Clairen:** Hah...

Should I bother our other resident lesbian today?

Yeah. I'm gonna do it.

* * *

**Clairen:** If there's anywhere Absa would be, it's the library.

_Opening up the library doors, Unsurprisingly I was correct._

_I probably shouldn't butt into Absa's current deal with Maypul but,_

_I really wonder if there's more than just wanting her to change._

**Absa:** You've come to talk to me, correct?

 **Clairen:** Wait how did you know?

 **Absa:** Because I heard you guessing I was in here out loud.

Now, what is it?

 **Clairen:** What's your reason for trying to make Maypul change?

 **Absa:** Have you already forgotten?

The fact that she was trying to assert her power in an instant meant that she might be a bit of a control freak.

And in a killing game, being in control of everything could very well mean she’d snap and become dangerous.

But, she has a good heart. I think she’s going to be just fine, believe me.

 **Clairen:** I guess if anyone here knew Maypul the most, it’d be you.

 **Absa:** I also found out that she might be a little gullible.

So, your comment that night about how she’d end up being a target was actually correct for the wrong reasons, congratulations.

 **Clairen:** Uh, was that supposed to be rude or…?

 **Absa:** By going on a quest for power she might just get tricked into doing someone else’s murder.

 **Clairen:** _And she just ignored me, of course._

 **Absa:** Are you even listening?

 **Clairen:** Y-yeah.

 **Absa:** Seems more likely you were in a fantasy land.

 **Clairen:** Yeah...

 **Absa:** Don't go thinking we look like a couple, alright?

I'm simply helping her get herself out of a dangerous mindset.

 **Clairen:** But how did you know I was-

 **Absa:** I remember during the impromptu sleepover, you seemed curious that I wasn't talking about boys in the same tone as you two.

So therefore I've extrapolated that to you thinking this was just to hook up with Maypul.

Just because she's cute doesn't mean I have feelings for her!

 **Clairen:** _So you do or you don't what is it?_

I-I'm sorry.

I probably shouldn't have let my mind wander.

I've been talking about relationships a lot with other people lately and I think my mind only wants to think like that now.

 **Absa:** Well, I'll accept the apology.

And besides, I do have a relationship story I can tell.

 **Clairen:** Wait, you're up for it?

 **Absa:** You've already realized my interests are for girls, I might as well brighten the mood with a childhood story.

 **Clairen:** So I didn't hurt your feelings?

 **Absa:** The story can't start if you worry so much.

Hah...

 **Clairen:** _I'm glad she's so forgiving._

 **Absa:** In my first year of middle school, there was a mouse girl with pink hair who sat rows in the back.

She would what you would call having "the bad girl vibes" in your lingo.

And as a kid, you don't really think things through, so I started thinking she was the most beautiful thing.

She had quite the knack for singing too, so her voice just felt angelic to me.

 **Clairen:** Is this when you realized you liked girls?

 **Absa:** Essentially. Young me thought what I was doing was shameful, but at the same time...

She was just too cute not to crush on.

Since kids say the dumbest things, I went up to her one day and said "You're cute!"

 **Clairen:** Uh oh.

 **Absa:** The girl replied by calling me a nerd.

But I didn't take it as an insult, so I said back, "Yeah, I am a nerd!".

Needless to say, that didn't end very well for me.

But ever since then, I started to like being called a nerd.

 **Clairen:** I guess as you grow older the word stops being as insulting.

Your younger self said it best.

 **Absa:** I suppose you are right...

It was an embarrassing memory, but it was important to share.

After all, isn't that what friends do?

Share embarrassing stories, and ask stupid questions, like you did.

Hah...

_After hearing Absa's embarrassing story and worrying I almost ruined everything, I was just really relieved she called me a friend._

_Absa and I grew a little closer today, thank goodness._

_*Ding dong, Bing bong*_

**Monokuma:** Everyone! Super important!

Since nobody is dead yet, we have to go to the gym right this instant!

If you don't then the "nobody" turns to a "somebody" real fast!

**Absa:** It seems like Monokuma's ready to pull a motive out of his sleeve.

 **Clairen:** After how disappointed he was during the trial, it better be juicy.

_Absa and I joked about the terrible motive ideas Monokuma could have,_

_But deep down, I was just really nervous that it was something horribly serious._

* * *

_As we entered the gym, Monokuma was... Just sorta standing there._

**Monokuma:** 'Sup?

_Suddenly I don't feel scared anymore._

**Sylvanos:** You ruined my nap!

This better be good!

 **Monokuma:** And good it is!

 **Orcane:** I bet it's the motive, finally!

 **Monokuma:** As expected from a star student like yourself, you're right!

Now everyone, hold out your hands because we got some good pictures to share!

 **Forsburn:** The motives are some stupid pictures?

 **Monokuma:** Not just any stupid pictures!

Pictures of what physical object you desire most!

Just gotta kill to obtain it!

 **Clairen:** Yeah right, there's no way you'd know what I really want right now-

_Clairen's Picture: "A Dintendo Swap"_

**Clairen:** No way!

How'd you know?

 **Monokuma:** I have my secrets! Puhuhuhu!

 **Zetterburn:** Hey! This is just the diamond encrusted football I have at home!

 **Forsburn:** Unfortunately, I can say that he's right.

I've seen that far too many times to count.

 **Clairen:** Now that you mention it, I already have a Swap!

 **Ori:** You do? People keep scalping them!

I couldn't get one day one at all!

 **Orcane:** Oh Bradshaaaaaaw!

Did Monokuma give you a picture of Wrastor like a sicko?

 **Bradshaw:** I wish.

It’s just a complete box set collector’s edition for the Blazing Stardust Reverie anime.

And I already OWN it just like everyone else's pictures!

 **Orcane:** I’d show you mine but then you’d find out about all the pranks I’d pull, and I can’t let you do that!

When we get out of here, no one is safe.

Hee hee!

 **Monokuma:** Uh, guys...

You're supposed to be lusting after these things, not saying how you already have them.

 **Ayala:** After what happened today, I'm lusting after something else stuffy!

**Clairen:** _I hear it went well then._

**Ayala:** A goddamn good night's sleep!

Been bustin' my balls all day working on cool shit!

_As if on queue, Elliana slithered up to me and whispered in my ear._

**Elliana:** I haven't actually told her yet, she's not lying.

She's really been busy all day.

 **Clairen:** Oh, that got rid of my first concern then.

_All of us just sort of continued to talk about our pictures, and how we already owned this stuff._

_Absa and I were making jokes about terrible motives Monokuma would pull but, we didn't really think it'd be THIS bad._

_Well, that's a sigh of relief._

_*Ding dong, Bing bong*_

**Monokuma:** I've come to make an announcement!

This class is a bitch-ass motherfucker!

You all pissed on my fucking motive!

Oh and it's also 10 PM go to sleep sorry for the swearies ~UwU~.

**Orcane:** HOW DO YOU PEOPLE KEEP MAKING THESE NOISES WITH YOUR MOUTHS?

_I think I'm going to hurl from embarrassment._

_That was worse than the motives._

_I'm going to bed angry out of spite now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized we had back-to-back chapters of gay relationship talk.  
> That's unintentional but I fully welcome all the feelings I got typing both so I hope you enjoyed it too.  
> Next chapter will be significantly less about feelings probably.
> 
> And yes, straight and bi and pan people do exist in this class too.


	9. Chapter 2: Daily Life Act 3

_*Ding dong, Bing Bong*_

**Monokuma:** I'm feeling great this morning!

Last night was all in the past as they say!

But you know what the present is?

7 AM. Gooooooood moooooorning!

_Another morning, another announcement there to wake me up._

_I'm not really thinking much about last night's motive, it was kind of silly anyways._

**Clairen:** Surely none of us are that dumb to kill... right?

I mean some of us are pretty dumb, but not in the murderous way.

Whatever, I'm too hungry to think about this.

* * *

_Every morning something weird has to happen, huh._

**Sylvanos:** Hahaha! This is going to be awesome!

 **Maypul:** Should I be worried?

 **Zetterburn:** Coming from the big guy, it depends.

 **Sylvanos:** Why would you have to worry?

I've just finalized my plans for an arm wrestling competition!

 **Absa:** That sounds pretty boring.

 **Ranno:** It sounds more like he's trying to prove a point...

"Look how ripped I am, I can take all of ya!", probably. It's stupid.

 **Sylvanos:** It's not stupid! Someone back me up here!

 **Etalus:** Etalus thinks arm wrestling is fun!

 **Sylvanos:**...Anyone else?

 **Clairen:** Shouldn't you have told us the when and where?

 **Sylvanos:** I was getting to that!

7 PM at the game room! attendance is mandatory!

 **Orcane:** And what are you gonna do when I don't show up to your boring showcase of masculinity?

I hope you weren't planning anything brash! Not like you'd ever find me!

Hee hee!

 **Sylvanos:** Attendance is... not mandatory.

 **Ayala:** Good! Because why the fuck would I show up?

And besides! Elliana doesn't even have any arms to wrestle with!

 **Elliana:** My tail works just as good as any arm.

I could take you all down without breaking a sweat!

 **Ayala:** Wait! You're actually going!?

(Do snakes actually sweat too?)

 **Elliana:** Of course not. This is stupid.

 **Absa:** And pointless. Count me out too.

 **Bradshaw:** I think I m-might wanna go.

But only because I think there was a DDR machine in the game room!

I'm not participating!

 **Kragg:**...Arm wrestling isn't my thing. Sorry.

 **Forsburn:** I am NOT going either!

 **Zetterburn:** C'mon little bro! Don't be such a quitter!

 **Forsburn:** Oh it's on! I refuse to be proven wrong by you!

 **Zetterburn:** Haha! Works every time!

 **Ori:** Arm wrestling is sorta scary, I'm staying in my room.

 **Ranno:** I already mentioned how I feel this is a waste of time.

I think I can trust you guys to be alone and not kill each other.

 **Maypul:** It'll probably smell real bad too, no thanks!

 **Sylvanos:** What a disappointing turn of events.

If that knight guy was still here I bet he'd totally come!

 **Bradshaw:** I don't think I want to see another knight ever again...

 **Sylvanos:** So! Clairen! You're the only one left, you going or not?

 **Clairen:** I think I feel kind of bad, I guess I'll show up too.

 **Orcane:** Ya hear that? Clairen's going out of pity!

 **Sylvanos:** Going out of pity is still going! It's settled then!

It's party night!

 **Clairen:** Party seems like a strong term...

 **Sylvanos:** I'll be busy setting things up! See you all at 7!

Hahahaha!

_Sylvanos stormed off in a cheerful mood._

_I probably shouldn't trust him at a time like this, but he seems like he's too focused on beating us at arm wrestling than beating us to death._

_Hopefully Ranno's right about this being harmless..._

* * *

_You know, I still haven't seen what the school store has to offer._

_There's always been distractions._

_Good thing nobody's here right now-_

**Ayala:** Claaaaaairen!

_And now I am sad._

**Ayala:** I have business with you, so you can't say no to talking with me!

 **Clairen:** What's that supposed to mean?

 **Ayala:** It means you should take what I'm giving ya!

 **Clairen:** You... have a gift?

 **Ayala:** I'll explain it, I'll explain it.

Don't rush me!

_In an instant, she shoved these metal stick-looking things in my pocket._

**Ayala:** Keep these a secret.

 **Clairen:** But don't the cameras see-

 **Ayala:** Shhhh! Not if you're quiet!

I made some stuff okay!

Interesting stuff!

Stuff from the store!

 **Clairen:** And... what does it do?

 **Ayala:** Theoretically if you used these at the right spot on the circuit breaker these should directly turn off the cameras.

But let's just say we can pretend we don't know what they do!

 **Clairen:** But, why would you give me this?

 **Ayala:** Elliana doesn't have pockets.

And I trust you more than anyone at the moment, thanks to you using your sweet words to give a little someone a little push.

 **Clairen:** Wait how did you know about that?

 **Ayala:** I was eavesdropping.

 **Clairen:** _To put it so bluntly..._

 **Ayala:** Beeesides, I don't trust myself to last long enough for these to be useful anyways.

Life's all about taking risks and i'm the riskiest motherfucker who ever lived!

Haha!

 **Clairen:** I, think I gathered that information already.

 **Ayala:** Treat this like an early Christmas present.

And I don't do birthdays so cherish what you've got!

And if you don't like it, too bad!

Sucks for you!

 **Clairen:** Uh, I mean I don't _hate_ it.

Does this mean I have to give you a gift too?

 **Ayala:** Did you already forget about yesterday? Don't tell me you're really this forgetful!

 **Clairen:** Does talking to someone really count as a gift?

 **Ayala:** When it's Elliana, it's a gift times ten!~

 **Clairen:** _I think she's fantasizing right in front of me._

A-anyways...

What got you into doing... whatever you do?

 **Ayala:** Did you ever watch The Mythsters?

 **Clairen:** That TV show?

 **Ayala:** Yeah! It was super cool! 

I always loved watching them blow shit up all the time!

 **Clairen:** So... did you want to like, blow stuff up too?

 **Ayala:** If I ever made anything I wouldn't want all my hard work to go to waste!

Well, unless it was made to blow up.

 **Clairen:** I think that's still a pretty cool source of inspiration, I liked that show too.

 **Ayala:** Well, Elliana also helped get that inspiration into action,

But I was eavesdropping, so I already know you this.

 **Clairen:** Eavesdropping isn't good!

 **Ayala:** Speaking of dropping, I outta drop outta here soon.

Some more inventions got a date with my name on it!

 **Clairen:** Elliana isn't a machine...

 **Ayala:** That comes after!

Ugh, the sauce on this woman.

 **Clairen:** Huh? What?

What does that even mean?

 **Ayala:** You'll find out when you're older.

 **Clairen:** We're the same age!

_Leaving the store with a smirk, Ayala seems to have learned from Orcane, even though I thought she hated him._

_Ayala and I grew a little closer today, thanks to previous actions._

**Clairen:** Now to actually look around at this place...

...Is that gacha machine?

* * *

_After a bit of underage gambling, I've decided I needed to talk to someone directly instead of them stumbling upon me._

_Good thing I had someone to chat it up with in mind._

_*DING DONG DING DONG*_

**Zetterburn:** Clairen? That you?

 **Clairen:** It's me.

 **Zetterburn:** What? You wanna chat without a game plan?

It's pretty reckless, but I'm pretty bored waiting for Sylvanos' get together.

 **Clairen:** I guess I do have a "game plan" or whatever.

I wanted to ask you if you realize that Fors totally hates your guts you know

 **Zetterburn:** Oh of course I know that! I wasn't born yesterday after all.

 **Clairen:** And you're just okay with that?

 **Zetterburn:** He's just going through a phase, it's no biggie!

 **Clairen:** But what if it isn't a phase? I talked to him before and he seems dead set on writing for a living.

 **Zetterburn:** Then it's... just a longer phase.

But I don't think he totally hates me, he wouldn't have agreed to going to the get together if I didn't persuade him!

 **Clairen:** I don't think that's what happened, but I mean... you could be right?

I never had any siblings growing up, I wouldn't know what the relationships are like.

I mean, I guess it could be kind of sad knowing your family has no interest in what you do...

 **Zetterburn:** I guess it's a little disappointing Fors and I won't be on the same football team like the two of us thought would happen when we were kids.

But that's okay! I still have my own teammates as well, and they're like extra family ya know?

 **Clairen:** I don't really understand sports but I guess I can see what you mean.

But still, you shouldn't mock Fors for liking poetry.

 **Zetterburn:** That's just teasing! A sibling classic!

 **Clairen:** Isn't teasing what bullies do?

I can't really remember much from middle school but I'm sure there were bullies there.

 **Zetterburn:** It's to toughen you up! For the big leagues!

 **Clairen:** Fors doesn't seem as tough as you though.

Just strong, body wise.

 **Zetterburn:** The amount of muscle ya got is the amount of toughness ya got! That's what my coach tells me, at least.

 **Clairen:** What if your coach was wrong about that?

 **Zetterburn:** Are you disrespecting my coach? They're the most important part of a team!

 **Clairen:** Schools aren't the best at hiring good people sometimes.

What middle school did you go to?

 **Zetterburn:** You're confusing, Clairen.

That makes you more interesting!

 **Clairen:** Thanks?

 **Zetterburn:** And I'm not answering that question until you answer where you went first!

 **Clairen:** I guess that's fair.

I went to uh...

Where did I go to?

I seriously can't remember the name.

 **Zetterburn:** You're confusing AND mysterious!

This is a double-pointer!

 **Clairen:** I don't think being able to remember parts of my past a good quality...

And we've deviated from the original point!

Just be nicer to Fors!

 **Zetterburn:** If you mean stop teasing him, I can try.

But it's in our family blood! So it won't be easy!

 **Clairen:** If Maypul can stop being a control freak, anything's possible.

 **Zetterburn:** I just gotta channel the energy that won me all of my games.

Which should be pretty easy, I always win! Haha!

 **Clairen:** You sound just like Sylvanos...

_For better and worse..._

**Zetterburn:** The two of us are like peas in a pod! You're so right Clairen!

_This conversation went all over the place, Zetter seems like a real scatterbrain deep down._

_Zetterburn and I got a little closer today, but now he thinks I'm cool for the wrong reasons..._

* * *

**Clairen:** Oh, It's 7 PM already.

 **Zetterburn:** Aw yeah! It's time to kick Sylvanos' butt at arm wrestling!

 _None of those body parts correlate with each other but whatever, we should go_ _before Sylvanos chews us out for being late_.

**Sylvanos:** Yo! You two ready to wrestle?

 **Clairen:** Didn't I already lose once?

 **Sylvanos:** Now you can lose again!

 **Etalus:** Etalus is here!

 **Zetterburn:** Hopefully Fors shows up and keeps his promise, but knowing him...

 **Forsburn:** See? Look, I'm here. Are you happy?

 **Zetterburn:** You kept your promise!

 **Sylvanos:** Wait? Is this really everyone?

 **Clairen:** Bradshaw said he was coming, but just for the DDR.

 **Sylvanos:** An audience is an audience, Clairen!

I can't start without him!

 **Forsburn:** But he's just going to be looking at his game, not you.

 **Sylvanos:** Well maybe he'll turn around once in a while!

 **Etalus:** Etalus will make sure to always watch you!

 **Bradshaw:** I made it, I made it!

 **Sylvanos:** Aw yeah! Let's rock!

_Sylvanos explained the rules of his "tournament", which ended up being less like a tournament and more like a one-sided beat down._

_Everyone had to take turns battling the king of muscles himself, starting with Forsburn._

**Sylvanos:** Oooh... tough luck big guy.

 **Forsburn:** Alright, I did my round, I'm leaving now.

 **Bradshaw:** I'm not looking over but did you seriously already finish the first round?

Aren't these like battles or something?

 **Zetterburn:** Sounds like someone just gave up to leave.

 **Forsburn:** Don't judge me like that! I do what I want to.

_And then off he went, back to his room._

_It's only been like seven minutes too._

_Well, it's my turn next._

**Clairen:** I definitely can't beat you, but I sure can try to stay in longer than last time.

 **Sylvanos:** I'd like to see you try!

_And try I did, and I think I lasted a little longer._

**Sylvanos:** Damn Clairen, have you been practicing?

 **Clairen:** I don't arm wrestle on the regular...

 **Etalus:** Etalus is shocked at Clairen's strength!

 **Zetterburn:** I guess you don't need a lot of muscle to be strong, huh.

 **Bradshaw:** Clairen's strong AND likes anime? She's definitely the coolest one here!

 **Clairen:** I... never said I liked it...

 **Bradshaw:** You do now! When we get out of here We're watching Dream Battle Q: Duplex-Duelers!

It's full of fight scenes!

 **Clairen:** I'm sure it's interesting.

_What are these names?_

_Okay, next up is Zetter._

_This could go either way._

**Zetterburn:** I bet you won't expect this!

 **Clairen:** What the? Is this really gonna be such an easy victory?

 **Sylvanos:** As if! Ha!

_And as soon as Zetter looked like he was about to win, Sylvanos got the upper arm and won. Again._

_Zetter then remached him, and lost again._

_This is almost getting boring._

_Well, last but not least, Etalus._

**Etalus:** Etalus is about to win this one!

 **Sylvanos:** Are you sure about that?

_Sylvanos once again overpowered his competition but-_

_Huh?_

_Wait? Etalus is winning?_

_ETALUS WON???_

**Etalus:** Etalus told you so!

 **Bradshaw:** Wait really? Did Etalus win?

Someone beat Sylvanos?

 **Sylvanos:** How did I... lose?

 **Zetterburn:** This is crazy! I never expected a buzzer beater like this!

 **Bradshaw:** Dang, I wish I was watching this time!

 **Clairen:** What an interesting turn of events...

_After about 30 minutes of raw testosterone, I decided to head out too._

_The others stayed back and continued to do whatever it is they normally do._

_I ran into some friends on the way back and-_

**Ayala:** Bath house.

 **Elliana:** Now.

 **Clairen:** What? I don’t wanna go to the bath house!

 **Elliana:** It's not like that. Hurry up and get a move on.

 **Clairen:** Wait does that mean...

You two were gonna-

 **Ayala:** THAT’S NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW!

GO!

 **Clairen:** Okay okay, fine!

_We hurried down the hall to the bath house at an alarming rate, What are these two doing?_

_Well, whatever it is we opened the door to the bath and-_

_Oh. Oh no._

_Now I understand why they wanted me to hurry._

_It was because..._

_Kragg’s lifeless body was floating there._


	10. Chapter 2: Deadly Life

_*Ding dong, Dong ding*_

**Monokuma:** A body has been discovered!

Everyone get to the bath house right now!

I don't have the patience for slackers!

_Kragg is... he's dead!_

_And it looks so brutal too..._

_He's face down in the water, there's three darts in his back, bleeding pretty bad..._

**Elliana:** We didn't want to stress you out about there being a dead body, but I guess not saying anything might have made it worse.

 **Ayala:** She's broken! We broke her!

Now who's gonna carry us through the class trial!?

 **Clairen:** I'm fine, just a little bit shocked.

At least the others have a warning that someone died.

_And yet, they still remain shocked._

**Sylvanos:** WHAT THE FUUUUCK!?

 **Orcane:** No way! The big buy bit the dust?

That's a plot twist for sure!

 **Maypul:** Someone DIED!

Now's the worst possible time to be mean!

 **Orcane:** Ooooh now the class president's gonna try and tell me what I'm allowed to do!

Well I do what I want!

 **Forsburn:** Not to sound rude or anything but, did anyone even talk to the dude?

 **Etalus:** Etalus talked to Kragg all the time!

 **Ranno:** I probably should have talked to him more...

 **Ori:** How could anyone even do this? Someone so gentle gets so brutalized.

 **Bradshaw:** C-can we hurry it up? It's too hot in here for me!

 **Zetterburn:** You're probably off your dancing high! Ha ha!

_*Broing!*_

**Monokuma:** How steamy!~

 **Absa:** I don't have time for your inappropriate humor.

Hand over the Monokuma File.

 **Monokuma:** Since you asked so kindly, I think I'll give you the last one!

 **Ayala:** Miss detective over there sure doesn't feel like mourning! What a freak!

 **Clairen:** _Did her mood go from horror and fear to back to being an asshole that fast?_

 **Sylvanos:** Well we gotta solve a crime you idiot! Now hold still so I can aim my fist better!

 **Ayala:** F-fist?~

You wanna put your fist where my mouth is?~ Aaaaah!~

 **Sylvanos:** I FORGOT SHE DOES THIS SHIT! MY DAY IS EVEN WORSE NOW!

 **Ranno:** You don't have to scream you know.

If I weren't so calm you'd be the one with a fist in your face.

 **Clairen:** _At least Ranno's trying to not threaten people_ _._

_But he sure isn't doing a good job._

**Monokuma:** Alright, enough with the horny!

You've actually pressured me into giving this out sooner than I wanted!

Tada!~ It's the **Monokuma File!**

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Monokuma File No. 2"

_The victim is Kragg. He was found dead face down in the bath house's pool._

_Three darts were lodged into his back, Along with multiple cuts._

_The time of death was around 7:15 PM._

**Monokuma:** And don't lose it this time, Bradshaw!

 **Zetterburn:** How'd you possibly manage to do that?

 **Bradshaw:** Did you already forget m-my uhh.

Depressive episode?

 **Elliana:** He probably threw it in the trash and went to sleep.

 **Clairen:** I don't think we need to relive that misery a second time, so let's just hurry up and investigate!

 **Ori:** That means you too, Sylvanos!

 **Sylvanos:** Well would you look at that, I'm not feeling tired today!

Ha... haha.

 **Orcane:** And the worst liar in the world award goes to you! Congrats!

**Investigation Start!**

**Absa:** Look at this, there's a time of death written on the file this time.

 **Zetterburn:** Hey that's... During our arm wrestling event!

That means none of us are suspect! Touchdown!

_Well, all of us except... Fors._

**Clairen:** We should probably discuss that during the trial, you know.

 **Maypul:** We gotta find clues! Like right now!

 **Absa:** Then I'll investigate the body.

 **Ranno:** All alone? That's dangerous! You could be the killer after all.

 **Absa:** That's why you and Maypul are staying here.

 **Maypul:** I am? Okay then, I'll search the rest of the bath house!

 **Clairen:** Hey Sylvanos, can you head back to the game room with me?

I need to clear up something.

 **Sylvanos:** If it's a date then now's not the time Clairen!

 **Clairen:** It's not-

Ugh, whatever.

* * *

_The two of us made our way to the game room again, where Sylvanos probably thought I was gonna say how hot he was_

_Fat chance._

**Clairen:** I see, as I thought.

 **Sylvanos:** What? You're seeing things?

 **Clairen:** You were in here all day today, do you remember seeing any darts next to the dartboard?

 **Sylvanos:** Of course I'd remember! I was setting up all the decorations all over!

And my expert memory says... no darts.

 **Clairen:** I see... that's what my memory was thinking too.

 **Sylvanos:** So whoever the killer was got these darts yesterday?

 **Clairen:** It seems pretty likely. This murder had to have been planned in advance.

 **Sylvanos:** Just like the last one! Taking the weapon the day before you kill!

Two times in a row is just fuckin' boring though!

_Alright Orcane, calm down._

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Missing Darts"

_According to Sylvanos, the darts in the game room were missing the entire day of the murder._

_I better go see if Absa and Ranno finished their body investigation..._

**Sylvanos:** You know, I think that's enough investigation for one day.

Time to take a nap!

* * *

**Bradshaw:** Clairen! We found a knife in the library!

 **Clairen:** A knife? Again?

 **Ori:** But it's clean this time!

Come in, see for yourself!

**Clairen:** Did this come from the dining hall like last time?

 **Ayala:** Of course it did, there's no knives in the store!

And you of all people should know I've checked all over that room!

 **Clairen:** But... why is it tied to a rope?

 **Orcane:** That's the part we're trying to figure out, dummy!

 **Elliana:** The rope definitely came from the store, I don't think this would be a personal item for any of us.

_Gee, I hope it isn't._

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Knife With A Rope"

_Right at the entrance of the library was a knife with a long rope tied to the end of it all on the ground._

_The knife was completely clean and dry._

**Clairen:** Anything else?

 **Bradshaw:** We also found Kragg's backpack tossed over to the side!

By this massive pile of books.

 **Orcane:** I went digging through and there wasn't a single thing in it! How disappointing!

 **Ayala:** Maybe he knew he would die so he hid all his stuff from the boogiewhale over there!

 **Elliana:** I think he's more of a "Problems Whale" than a "boogieman".

 **Orcane:** Awww, you're me pet names now!

That's so sweeeeet!~

 **Ayala:** I'm gonna beat him up.

 **Ori:** No!! No beating up!

_Ori sure can be forceful when they need to be..._

_It's kind of scary._

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Kragg's Backpack"

_Tossed to the side of the library was Kragg's backpack._

_Nothing was inside of it, though. It was totally empty._

**Clairen:** Oh hey, there's a book open at the top of this pile.

What's it about?

 **Elliana:** The cover's completely blank, I don't know.

_I turned the book over to see what the text inside was talking about._

**Clairen:** Huh? the pages are all crumpled up!

 **Bradshaw:** Yeah... the killer must not have wanted us to know what they were reading, so they crumpled the pages up!

 **Clairen:** But, wouldn't they have torn the pages out instead?

 **Orcane:** I've learned from Shovel Knight that if you want to kill here, you gotta be reeeeeal bad at making an unsolvable crime.

 **Clairen:** I can sort of make out the text a little bit...

It seems like this is... A chemistry book?

 **Bradshaw:** Kragg must have been poisoned! That's it!

 **Ayala:** Where's the poison HentaiLover69? Care to tell us?

 **Bradshaw:** Why would I ever like hentai!?

Disgusting!

 **Clairen:** Sounds like there's no poison, then.

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Open Book"

_On top of the pile of books was a singular open book._

_The pages were all crumpled up, but it seems like the book was about chemistry of some kind._

**Clairen:** Did you guys find anything else?

 **Ori:** Well, I did find one more thing.

Take a look a the ceiling.

 **Clairen:** Hooks?

 **Ori:** Yeah, like the kind you'd put clothing hangars on if you don't have a line.

 **Ayala:** I can tell ya right now those hooks came from the store too.

Pretty handy stuff, you can drill 'em into anything you want.

 **Elliana:** We didn't find a drill, so it seems these were placed by stabbing them into the ceiling.

 **Clairen:** But why would anyone want to hang clothes here?

 **Orcane:** Coulda been for a body, you know.

 **Bradshaw:** Good thing Ori's got crazy good eyesight or we might not have noticed these hooks!

 **Clairen:** Still... I really don't know why they're here.

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Library Hooks"

_A set of hooks across the library's ceiling seemed to have appeared from nowhere._

_Ayala says they came from the school store, so someone had to have placed them._

**Clairen:** I should definitely head out, it seems like you guys have this place covered.

 **Ori:** We'll give any updates in the elevator down!

Just in case!

* * *

_Just to make sure that knife was from the dining hall, I should take a quick look._

_..._

_Yep. A knife went missing again._

_Huh? Someone must have spilled tea on the table._

_They probably got surprised by the body discovery announcement_

_And there's more cups on another table over there..._

_I guess it was a party over here._

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Tea Spill"

_In the dining hall, there was a tea spill. It seemed like it was still fresh._

_There were other cups on another table too, but those weren't spilled._

_I should hurry up. Absa and Ranno aren't the patient type._

* * *

**Etalus:** Etalus wants you to come over Clairen!

 **Zetterburn:** Lil' bro found another bloodstain out here in the hall!

 **Forsburn:** You could maybe not call me something embarrassing you know.

Ugh.

 **Clairen:** Are we sure this isn't another bloodstain to throw us off?

 **Forsburn:** Definitely not this time.

We're right by the bath house, and there's skid marks towards it too.

 **Etalus:** Etalus knows this must be where Kragg was killed!

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Hallway Bloodstain"

_Blood was left on the floor of the hallway outside of the bath house._

_A smudge directed towards the bath house seems to be an indicator the body was dragged._

**Zetterburn:** Fors also put his paper and pencil talent to good use today!

 **Forsburn:** And writing isn't a good use? Of course you'd say that.

 **Clairen:** Can I know what it is without angst involved?

 **Forsburn:** Fine, fine, have a look.

**Clairen:** A floor plan... Wait.

Is that supposed to be Kragg?

 **Forsburn:** Well, I had to show which part of the bath house he was dead in.

I'm a writer, not an artist.

 **Zetterburn:** He wanted to make a floor plan just in case, but I don't really think that's important for this case at all.

 **Etalus:** Etalus thinks it's always good to be prepared!

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Forsburn's Drawing"

_Forsburn drew out a floor plan of the new area, including the location of the blood splatter._

**Clairen:** Well, I should definitely check up on the others' findings in the bath house.

Thanks for the help!

 **Forsburn:** Hold on! I need to tell you one more thing!

On the walk back to my room from the event, I saw Kragg.

 **Clairen:** And you left at...

 **Forsburn:** I think I was there for about 7 minutes, so 7:07 PM sounds correct.

 **Zetterburn:** What the heck was he even up to?

 **Forsburn:** Hell if I know! I tried to get into my room before he saw me so I didn't have to talk to him.

He looked kind of determined to do something, though.

Probably talk to someone, if I had to guess.

 **Clairen:** Interesting...

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Forsburn's Account"

_On his way back to his room, Forsburn noticed Kragg heading to someone's room._

_Forsburn did not stick around in the hall long enough to know what happened though._

_He says this probably took place at around 7:07 PM._

**Clairen:** I should probably get going, Everyone by the body is probably waiting for me.

 **Forsburn:** Feel free to keep the drawing, You're better at finding connections than any of us are.

_That's twice today people have said something like that._

_Am I really that good at murder mysteries?_

* * *

**Maypul:** Clairen! You're back!

I have bad news.

 **Clairen:** Nothing of interest?

 **Maypul:** Yeah... there's no clues in here at all.

Both rooms seem like nothing ever happened in them, aside from the body...

 **Clairen:** Did Absa and Ranno find anything?

 **Maypul:** I don't really think so either.

Hopefully you found some good clues with how long you've been out there for.

 **Clairen:** I'm... not too sure about that.

_Opening the doors to the actual part of the bath house, I feel sorry for those two who had to sit in the heat this long._

**Absa:** I see you finally came back.

 **Ranno:** The two of us couldn't find anything either.

Now I'm all heated up for nothing!

 **Absa:** He means temperature wise.

 **Clairen:** So, it seems like searching the body was meaningless, huh.

 **Absa:** All we could determine was that considering the type of wounds they were, the darts and wounds absolutely did not kill Kragg.

But that's it, we couldn't find anything else.

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Kragg's Cause Of Death"

_Kragg's cause of death was unknown._

_However, it can be certain that the darts and the wounds on his back can be ruled out._

**Ranno:** I'm fucking meltiiiing!

Can we get out of here!?

 **Clairen:** Isn't the heat in these pools and stuff controlled by machines?

Couldn't you have turned it off?

 **Ranno:** Wait what?

I could have turned it off?

GOD DAMMIT!

 **Maypul:** Oh, I never actually tested the wall panel out. I just assumed you guys knew.

 **Absa:** We didn't.

 **Maypul:** Well hold on, I'll turn it down for you guys.

Oh. It's broken.

 **Absa:** You didn't even notice?

 **Maypul:** Well, the knob won't turn!

Like it got hit with something blunt, I'd imagine.

 **Ranno:** NOOOOOOOOO!

**> >OBTAINED TRUTH BULLET**

"Broken Bath House Thermostat"

_The thermostat that controls the temperature in the bath house proper seems to have been busted._

_It probably got hit with a case of blunt force trauma for some reason._

_*Ding dong, Bing bong!*_

**Monokuma:** Ahem!

Are you done yet?

Can we finally just get on with it?

Yes? Absolutely? Great!

Let's all meet up at the courtyard in a flash!

**Ranno:** YEEEEEEES!

NO MORE HEAT!

THANK FUCK!

 **Clairen:** You sure do sound like Sylvanos sometimes.

 **Ranno:** That's... not a good thing isn't it.

 **Maypul:** I bet it isn't, he's...

Interesting.

_Walking to the courtyard I kept thinking at each piece of evidence I found._

_Are we really sure any of this can help us solve the murder?_

_It doesn't feel like enough..._

_Unless... maybe..._

_Some of us have been withholding information._


	11. Chapter 2: Another Trial Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the slow update speed, I've just been busy and lazy.
> 
> Blazy.

_And here we are, all of us gathered at the courtyard._

**Orcane:** Hey! Where's our ride?

I wanna go in! I wanna go in!

It feels like AGES since we last went down there!

 **Forsburn:** Wasn't the last trial like... three days ago?

 **Bradshaw:** These days all feel like weeks anyways when I don't have anything new to play or watch...

 **Ayala:** Is this fucking thing gonna show up or are we allowed to leave?

 **Orcane:** If the Monokuma hasn't shown up to the trial in fifteen minutes, we're legally allowed to leave!

_*Broing!*_

**Monokuma:** The Monokuma is here! No leaving!

 **Sylvanos:** Damn, I kinda wanted to sleep.

 **Elliana:** You always want to sleep.

 **Sylvanos:** Hell yeah I do! It builds character!

_*Ding!*_

_The elevator finally showed up._

**Zetterburn:** Next time I want this thing to be here on time, I hate waiting around.

 **Maypul:** We shouldn't even have a "next time"!

None of us should be killing anyone here!

 **Orcane:** You say that, and we've had two so far.

Interesting how your little worlds work. Hee hee!

 **Etalus:** Etalus thinks Orcane has no faith in us!

 **Absa:** He's just trying to scare us again, no point in listening.

_All of us packed ourselves into the elevator, feeling slightly less squished._

**Ori:** It feels... emptier.

 **Ayala:** No shit! People died!

 **Ranno:** It's only going to be emptier on the way up, too.

 **Bradshaw:** This isn't fun to talk about, you're all killing the mood.

 **Ayala:** We're on the way to a MURDER TRIAL! I don't know what kind of mood you had but it was clearly off!

 **Ori:** Well, I probably shouldn't be thinking about the scary stuff right now.

I should think about the case itself, right?

 **Clairen:** Don't worry Ori, I wrote down everything I found this time.

 **Maypul:** You didn't write anything down last time and yet you had a memory that good?

 **Clairen:** I had to focus all my energy into it though, that kinda hurts.

I also brought myself a little evidence, as a treat.

 **Absa:** Tampering with the crime scene? And I thought you were better than that, Clairen.

 **Forsburn:** It's probably not from the crime scene, if I'm right.

_*Ding!*_

**Sylvanos:** Oh hey, we're at the bottom.

 **Ranno:** That's what an elevator ding usually means...

 **Monokuma:** Boy, it sure does feel good to be back here!

I even redecorated for the occasion!

 **Ori:** Are you sure? It looks the same.

 **Monokuma:** I’m sure as sure I did!

 **Maypul:** Nope! It’s the same!

 **Monokuma:** Fine, fine! I guess this place just looks however you want it to then...

How disappointing, all that energy, wasted!

Oh well, get to your seats!

_Once again, we've been thrust into another class trial._

_This time, the murder of our quiet friend Kragg._

_But, nobody seems very stressed like before._

_Have we already gone complacent?_

_Or... did anyone even care about Kragg at all?_

* * *

**CLASS TRIAL BEGIN!**

**Monokuma:** Let's begin with a basic explanation of the class trial!

 **Ayala:** AGAIN? We already know! We did this before!

 **Monokuma:** Interrupting me during my opening speech is rude, but you didn't break any rules.

And since the crowd seems rowdy today, I'm just skip to the fun part then.

Go on, do your thing, I'm watching.

 **Ori:** But... how do we begin?

 **Zetterburn:** By pointing out the true killer, right at the start!

It was you, Sylvanos!

 **Sylvanos:** Are you an idiot? The two of us were at the arm wrestling thing the whole time!

Wasn't Kragg killed during that?

 **Zetterburn:** The Monokuma file is lying! I have cold hard proof you did it!

**Make your argument!**

**Zetterburn:** Remember where Sylvanos was **all day?**

 **Maypul:** Wasn't he in the game room?

 **Zetterburn:** Exactly! That's exactly where he was!

 **Sylvanos:** And what does this have to do with me being the killer?

Please, speak up. I'd love to hear it.

 **Zetterburn:** The darts on Kragg's body, **Sylvanos took them** from the game room!

**> >Missing Darts**

No! That's wrong!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** What if those darts were missing all day, though?

 **Zetterburn:** Huh? You were there too?

 **Clairen:** No, but Sylvanos never saw any darts the entire day.

 **Sylvanos:** She's right, I didn't!

I trust my memory today more than I ever have before!

 **Zetterburn:** But what if it's just his lie-

 **Forsburn:** Hey, stupid. Kragg died when you guys were arm wrestling like he said.

Sylvanos couldn't have done anything. Quit jumping to conclusions all the time and making things hard to watch.

 **Ranno:** Since your bright idea didn't work, what's next?

 **Orcane:** Obviously, we latch on to the next logical suspect!

Isn't that right, Forsburn?

 **Forsburn:** H-huh? How did you know about that?

 **Orcane:** I saw you moping back to your room all alone like a little emo boy from the dining hall.

So obviously, someone left a little earlyyyyyyy.

 **Clairen:** _No, I feel like Forsburn isn't the killer either..._

_I just have to wait for someone to say something blatantly wrong, to style on them of course._

**Make your argument!**

**Orcane:** When someone's all alone in the halls, they can do anything they want here.

Even murder.

 **Forsburn:** And why would I even do that? Why would I murder for no reason?

 **Ayala:** The motive, remember!

You used the tournament as a distraction and then pretended to be edgy!

Using that knowledge, you **found the first person** you could and struck!

 **Elliana:** And that person you found by the bath house, was Kragg.

 **Forsburn:** What are you even talking about? I didn't kill Kragg, **let alone see him!**

**> >Forsburn's Account**

No! That's wrong!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** That's funny, because you told me you saw him.

 **Forsburn:** Ah... yeah... right...

But not in a murdery way!

 **Clairen:** Don't worry, I'm not calling you a killer too.

You told me you saw Kragg right as you were entering your room, right?

 **Forsburn:** Yeah, and he looked awfully determined to do something.

Like he was going to meet with someone, maybe.

 **Ranno:** But can we really trust what the new prime suspect has to say?

 **Orcane:** Of course you can! I did say he was going to his room, didn't I?

If he was looking for Kragg in the bath house, then he wouldn't have been walking towards our rooms.

 **Bradshaw:** Oh. Well I guess he's not wrong.

But why did you send us down the wrong direction like that anyways?

 **Ori:** He does this for fun, remember.

 **Orcane:** And besides, it wasn't really the wrong path now that we have a lead on what Kragg was up to, hmmm?

 **Maypul:** Ugh, he's right.

 **Elliana:** I hate it when he's right like this.

 **Absa:** So, what was Kragg up to then?

 **Forsburn:** I already told you, I don't know.

 **Ayala:** AAAAUGH!

I'm all riled up! I'm just gonna yell!

**Make your argument!**

**Ayala:** Are you telling me that NOBODY knows what Kragg was doing by the dorms?

 **Elliana:** It's possible he **contacted the killer** , who is obviously staying silent.

 **Ayala:** Well hey killer! You fucking suck! How about that!?

 **Absa:** Throwing insults won't get us anywhere.

 **Ori:** Maybe we can think about if there's evidence of _other_ places Kragg might have been.

Besides the bath house, obviously.

 **Zetterburn:** What if he did show up to the **game room** after all?

 **Etalus:** Etalus knows Sylvanos would have said Kragg was there!

 **Ranno:** Hey Orcane, you said you were in the **dining hall** , did you see Kragg walk by or enter?

 **Orcane:** Nope, just Forsburn.

Also because I was too distracted by something else, hee hee!

 **Ori:** I mean, he coulda been in **the library** , right?

**> >Kragg's Backpack**

I agree with that!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** I think Kragg's backpack being there might be a clue that he was at the library at least.

 **Ori:** Wait, really? But his backpack was empty!

 **Maypul:** Pardon any rudeness but,

Does it even matter if there was anything in it? He could have had nothing in it the whole time here!

 **Ori:** I guess it doesn't really matter, then.

**DING DONG CLAIREN'S WRONG!**

**Orcane:** Well, actually

It kinda does matter! I knew that big guy was always lugging around stuff!

 **Clairen:** So... my assumption was wrong?

 **Orcane:** Maybe so, maybe no!

Come on, you won't find out without a battle!

**CROSS SWORD!**

**Orcane:** Kragg's backpack always looked pretty full of stuff, don't ya think?

And when we found it in the library, it was as flat as Ayala's chest!

So isn't it just as likely that **the killer moved the backpack?**

You know, to hide the evidence.

That seems pretty logical too, riiiiight?

 **Clairen:** But what would the killer even need to hide in the first place?

It's not like Kragg had anything suspect on him!

And what if Kragg was the one who emptied it?

 **Orcane:** Alright alright, so hypothetically speaking, let's say Kragg went to the store.

He then went to the library and then took all of his belongings out of his bag.

But why? What's the point of that?

What could he have possibly brought from the store you ask?

That's right, **a fat load of nothing!**

**> >Library Hooks**

I'll cut your argument down to bits!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** Those hooks! He must have brought them in!

 **Orcane:** Bravo, Clairen! Looks like everything's going all according to plan.

 **Maypul:**...Plan?

 **Orcane:** You see, I already figured out Kragg was doing some stuff out by the library during the investigation.

Buuuuuut none of you people would wanna hear it straight from the whale's mouth! So I got Clairen to spell it out for ya! Hee hee!

 **Clairen:** Wait... if Kragg was doing stuff in the library would that mean...

The other thing was him too?

**> >Knife with a rope**

This is it!

**Clairen:** That knife with the rope on the ground, that was also Kragg?

 **Orcane:** Ding ding ding! We have a winner!

 **Absa:** Hm, so just as I suspected.

Kragg was trying to kill one of us.

 **Bradshaw:** Woah woah woah! You can't just drop that sorta bomb on us already!

 **Sylvanos:** Seriously? But the dude was always so calm!

 **Absa:** And I have no doubts, either.

He was heading towards my room, after all.

 **Zetterburn:** And why didn't you tell us that sooner!

 **Absa:** Well... It's because...

 **Maypul:** I was in the room too.

 **Ranno:** There's nothing wrong with that...

 **Ayala:** Woah-ho-ho! Someone's getting around am I right?

 **Absa:** We were just having a discussion.

 **Orcane:** Ooooh! What kind of discussion?

Are we talking lips or are we talking tongue?~

 **Elliana:** Permission to slap him with my tail?

 **Absa:** After the trial.

 **Elliana:** Oh, excellent.

 **Clairen:** Can we, like, get back on track?

 **Maypul:** During the discussion, we noticed a paper slip under the door, I've got it right here.

_"Dear Absa, I'd like for you to come visit me in the library, I have something important I need to tell you  
_

_Maypul~_ _♡"_

**Bradshaw:** No way! A forged love letter?

Wait. Doesn't that mean-

 **Clairen:** It means exactly what I think it does.

_The person Kragg was supposedly trying to kill... Obviously, it had to be her._

**Clairen:** Absa. He was trying to kill you.

 **Absa:** Indeed.

 **Maypul:** I'm just glad I was there to keep you alive!

 **Absa:** Don't worry, I wouldn't have gone anyways.

You always knock.

 **Sylvanos:** I think I've had enough romance for one murder trial today! Let's just hurry up!

I'm tired!

 **Ori:** I think we should finish clarifying Kragg's scheme, that way it might be easier to identifying the killer.

 **Orcane:** And this shouldn't be a problem for our expert detective Clairen over here!

What do the **hooks and rope** have to do with each other?

 **Clairen:** _I have to remember how the hooks were spaced..._

_What is their connection?_

**Hangman's Gambit!**

P _ L _ _ Y

P U L _ _ Y

P U L L _ Y

P U L L E Y

I see the answer!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** The rope must have been strung up through the hooks like a pulley system!

 **Elliana:** But if there was a knife at the end of it, wouldn't the knife just dangle around?

And why would you need to pull it anyways if that's the case?

 **Orcane:** What if the last hook wasn't the last hook?

 **Clairen:** Huh? Is this another question for me?

 **Orcane:** Sure is, now figure it out!

 **Clairen:** _The last hook... isn't the last hook?_

_What?_

_There was another hook?_

_They hooked in a circle?_

_The rope hooked back into the previous one! That's it!_

**Clairen:** I think he means that Kragg hooked the knife into the second to last hook.

 **Zetterburn:** This is... getting kind of confusing.

 **Forsburn:** That's only because you think of everything through sports analogies...

 **Etalus:** Etalus gets it! Etalus thinks if you pull the rope, the knife swings down towards the door!

 **Ayala:** I... I think he's right!

If you'd loop the rope around the last hook in front of the door, then place the knife past the previous one, a simple tug should make the knife go lose!

It'll swing right into the door frame, AKA: Absa's face!

 **Absa:** I think I'm more glad I didn't show up to that invitation now.

 **Ori:** What an unnecessary way to stab someone...

At least Shovel Knight made it easy with his poorly planned plan.

 **Ranno:** So then, it seems Kragg's murder plot has been all figured out.

But that's merely half of this battle...

 **Orcane:** So then, snack break anyone?

 **Monokuma:** Hey! Since when did I authorize a snack break here!?

...Ah well... I'm getting kinda hungry too.

I'll go get some snacks.

_We made some progress, would you look at that._

_I just have to keep my mind on the murder case and not the snacks, no matter how hungry I am._

_It's just like Ranno said... we're halfway to finding the killer!_


	12. Chapter 2: Another Trial Ends

_Orcane's impromptu snack break went well with Monokuma it seems, because here we are now._

_Monokuma brought out this HUUUUGE meat on the bone and just... ate it by himself._

_We got like 10 baby carrots each. At least he's keeping us healthy?_

**Orcane:** This isn't what I meant by snack break...

 **Monokuma:** That's what you get for tying to interrupt my class trials! A whole lot of disappointment!

 **Ayala:** I hate carrots! This sucks!

 **Clairen:** Don't you think we should, y'know, get back on track?

We still haven't figured out for sure what killed Kragg.

 **Elliana:** Oh thank goodness, I thought we all lost our brain cells right there.

Good to know I can still depend on Clairen's.

 **Ranno:** She tends to be the only reliable one here.

**Zetterburn:** Anyways... I thought we already figured it out how Kragg died.

 **Maypul:** I don't even think we discussed that at all though...

 **Ori:** Then let's just do it! We won't figure anything out just mumbling to ourselves!

 **Orcane:** Aw yeah! Now I'm motivated again!

First one to figure out Kragg's cause of death wins a prize!

**Make your argument!**

**Orcane:** Soooo? What do you guys think killed the dude?

 **Zetterburn:** **The darts!** It could only be that.

 **Forsburn:** No. Do you have any idea how not possible it is to kill someone in the back with three tiny darts?

 **Absa:** Besides, Ranno and I already concluded the wounds weren't deep enough to puncture anything significant.

 **Etalus:** Etalus thinks he **drowned!**

 **Sylvanos:** Maybe if you or I killed him, WHICH WE DIDN'T BY THE WAY!

 **Maypul:** Kragg seemed kind of... strong. It'd be a bit hard to hold him down to keep him underwater.

 **Ayala:** Well we found a crinkly book on chemistry in the library, so that's gotta be it! He was **poisoned!**

 **Elliana:**...With what?

 **Ayala:** pooooooison...

Okay maybe not.

 **Bradshaw:** Stupid question but like...

Do you think it's possible to **suffocate** someone with a book?

**> >Kragg's Cause Of Death**

I agree with that!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** I don't know but... that really seems like the only possible cause of death I can think of.

 **Sylvanos:** Nope! That's stupid, and you're dumb!

 **Orcane:** Hmmm, I'll allow it.

It's just stupid enough for one of you guys to try and pull off.

Clairen's the one with the brain cells, remember?

 **Ayala:** But then why'd the pick the chemistry book if they weren't gonna make some god damn poison!?

 **Ori:** Ayala... that doesn't really matter right now.

 **Ayala:** Oh yes the fuck it does!

Anyone got any good answers?

 **Clairen:** _The reason the killer chose that book in particular..._

_It's a really simple explanation._

_They tried to throw us off on the cause of death?_

_They were reading it at the time for fun?_

_They just found the thickest book they could! That's it!_

**Clairen:** The killer probably just grabbed a random book on the shelf that was thick enough to try and suffocate someone with.

 **Ranno:** So, the whole poison plot was a coincidence?

 **Clairen:** Probably. Especially since we never found anything poisonous at all.

 **Zetterburn:** Wait, so you're saying he got smothered with a book...

But the killer left the book in the library...

 **Clairen:** Which should mean that Kragg died in the library!

**SORE WA CHIGAU YO!**

**Clairen:** What? Excuse me?

What on earth did you just say?

 **Bradshaw:** Umm, a-actually I was doing the thing you do, but in Japanese...

Like, "No, that's wrong!" but how they say it in the anime I watched.

B-but that's not the point!!

**CROSS SWORD!**

**Bradshaw:** How the heck could Kragg be killed in the library?

He was probably super heavy!

I don't know how much muscle mass the dude was under his clothes but,

He was always lugging around that really big backpack right?

Kragg's body is just **too much weight to carry** across the hall!

 **Clairen:** You don't have to carry heavy things to move them...

You can just drag them...

 **Bradshaw:** Well, okay, I forgot about dragging...

B-but my point still stands!

He got all bloody from the darts, right?

A-and stabbing darts in a guy already swimming face first in a pool would be **kind of a pain**...

So stabbing him in the library was the only choice!

And if you do that then there'd be blood everywhere!

I remember it all! **We never saw anything bloody!**

**> >Hallway Bloodstain**

I'll cut your argument down to bits!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** You may be right that we didn't see any blood in the library, but I did see some blood in the hall just outside it.

 **Bradshaw:** Whaa?

 **Clairen:** I have no idea how you'd miss it, it was just on the right.

 **Bradshaw:** Well I um... I didn't leave the library until the announcement.

 **Forsburn:** Plus, I was standing over the blood for a while.

I'll give the guy a pass for missing it.

 **Zetterburn:** Hey! I was standing over it too!

 **Forsburn:** Who are you?

 **Maypul:** Hold on hold on, we're going a bit too fast.

I'm just trying to think like, how does this all work?

It just seems like it's not that possible, you think?

 **Clairen:** _It may seem impossible for all this to happen so shortly when you try and remember the halls..._

_But we don't need to remember anything, we have an exact way of showing how this could be done!_

**> >Forsburn's Drawing**

This is it!

**Clairen:** Here, take a look at this

**Maypul:** That's... a map of that section of the school?

 **Forsburn:** Yeah, I drew it. Just in case.

 **Ayala:** Wow! Your art sucks balls!

 **Orcane:** Hee hee! Look at Kragg's stupid dead face!

 **Absa:** This would mean the killer dragged Kragg down the hall and back, it seems.

A waste of energy, but not something that would take too long, I suppose.

 **Maypul:** I think I get it now? I guess my memory of the place was foggy.

 **Ranno:** We were just there earlier, investigating the place though, how could you already forget?

 **Maypul:** Don't question me!

 **Etalus:** Etalus thinks he can piece together the crime!

Etalus is almost there...

 **Sylvanos:** Don't overwork yourself, big guy.

I did that once and my head hurt like hell.

 **Absa:** That's because you don't ever think...

 **Clairen:** A-anyways... Etalus is right, we can definitely follow the path of Kragg's body now.

 **Elliana:** So, the killer suffocates Kragg, then drags them out in the open to the hall, stabs them, then drags them all the way to the bath house?

Wouldn't the killer have been seen at least once during all that?

 **Orcane:** All of you guys were at the publicly announced arm wrestling thingy, or your rooms.

Of course Kragg would take that prime opportunity of distraction to kill!

 **Ori:** Which means the killer either had been in the library the whole time by coincidence, or knew Kragg's plan beforehand!

That's it! We just gotta think about who wasn't in their rooms!

 **Ayala:** Problems Whale! He did it!

That idiot was by himself in the dining hall the entire time, remeber?

 **Forsburn:** That's right, he did say earlier that he saw me going back to my dorm from there.

 **Ayala:** He was alone! That's suspicious! Lynch him!!!

 **Ori:** But what if he wasn't alone?

 **Bradshaw:** Didn't we already do this plot twist with Absa and Maypul? It's getting old...

 **Ori:** Yeah, I was there too.

We were having a chat.

 **Zetterburn:** Like a date!

 **Ori:** Absolutely not.

 **Orcane:** And fun fact!

Ranno showed up too.

Hee hee!

 **Sylvanos:** Alright, now I think he's just making stuff up again.

 **Ranno:** He is. Just ignore him.

 **Ori:** He's not lying at all!

 **Zetterburn:** Now Ori's on his side! What team are you even on!?

 **Ayala:** It's gotta be Orcane! No way outta this one!

 **Etalus:** Etalus just realized who it is!

Etalus has it!

**Ayala:** Orcane is the killer!

 **Zetterburn:** Ori is the killer!

 **Etalus:** Etalus thinks Ranno is the killer!

**MASS PANIC!**

**Ayala:** That little shit is always causing problems!

 **Zetterburn:** Ori and Orcane teamed up!

 **Etalus:** Etalus knows it's Ranno now!

**Orcane:** Yeah, I am!~

 **Ori:** Because we wanted to have a chat over some apple cider?

 **Ranno:** You do know Orcane likes to make shit up right!?

**Ayala:** **Asshole's just lying** to create excitement!

 **Zetterburn:** Of course! Orcane's just your accomplice!

 **Etalus:** Etalus knows he's proven innocent!

**Ayala:** You can't fool me!

 **Forsburn:** Ori's **too soft to kill someone** , I can't see them being guilty.

 **Ranno:** Are you really this stupid?

**Orcane:** And what if I am?

 **Zetterburn:** You can't trust anyone here, okay!

 **Ranno:** I **NEVER even went to the dining hall!**

**Elliana:** I think he's in the clear, Ayala...

 **Ori:** Here we go again.

 **Etalus:** Etalus still won't back down!

**Clairen:** _What Ori said! They just gave away a massive clue!_

...

 **Orcane:** And what if I am?

 **Zetterburn:** You can't trust anyone here, okay!

 **Ranno:** I **NEVER even went to the dining hall!**

**> >Tea Spill**

I've heard enough!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Clairen:** Ranno, I think you absolutely did go to the dining hall.

You even spilled your tea.

 **Ranno:** That could be Ori or Orcane's tea, why mine?

 **Clairen:** Ori told Zetter the two of them were having a chat over apple cider, which isn't tea!

 **Ori:** You did spill your tea pretty badly when the body discovery announcement came on, Ranno.

 **Orcane:** Like a total mess! And the tea, sis!

 **Maypul:** And why are you so defensive about all this?

Surely you'd jump on the chance to have a solid alibi, since we just thought you were in your room the whole time!

 **Elliana:** I think Etalus might have been right about this one...

 **Ranno:** Hey, hey! You guys can't just condemn me because i got all flustered! Stressful shit gets to me!

 **Clairen:** I mean, he is right.

Ranno's a very stressed out person.

 **Bradshaw:** Hey, Ori, you've got good eyes, right?

 **Ori:** Extra good ones, what do ya need?

 **Bradshaw:** Did you happen to catch the time when Ranno came into the dining hall.

 **Ori:** Well it was about... hmmm...

I'd say it was at 7:20-ish.

 **Clairen:** Wait... 7:20?

 **Ori:** Ish.

 **Clairen:** That's... that's just what I needed to hear.

Ranno, I know now that you're the one who killed Kragg! Without a doubt!

**I WON'T HEAR IT!**

**Ranno:** Really? Really now!

You're still trusting Orcane and Ori on this?

 **Clairen:** Yeah, of course, I saw their cups too at the dining hall you know.

 **Ranno:** Ugh! Whatever! Ori's statement still means nothing!

**CROSS SWORD!**

**Ranno:** You can't just conclude that I'm suddenly the killer because of a minor detail like that!

The time I came into the dining hall doesn't matter because **we don't know what time Kragg died at!**

**> >Monokuma File No. 2**

I'll cut your argument down to bits!

**!!BREAK!!**

**Orcane:** Wow, that was absolutely pathetic.

Ranno, you suck at this! She just stomped all over you!

 **Ayala:** You can stomp all over me any day Clairen!~

 **Clairen:** Uhhh...

Anyways... you do know the Monokuma file clearly states that Kragg died at 7:15, right?

You did read it, right Ranno?

 **Ranno:** Oh...

Oh no...

 **Clairen:** Actually, I can prove you were so sure your foolproof plan would work you didn't even think to check the Monokuma file at all!

 **> >** **Broken Bath House Thermostat**

This is it!

**Clairen:** You broke the thermostat in the bath house to heat everything up to try and disguise the time of death!

The same heat you were complaining about the whole time was **your doing to begin with!**

 **Absa:** And even then, it's not like I had the medical experience to find the time of death anyways, so you just managed to inconvenience yourself instead.

 **Ranno:** I... I...

 **Zetterburn:** This guy was supposed to be the pacifist, right?

 **Sylvanos:** He's gonna have a pack of fists in his face when I'm done with him!

 **Ranno:** I... I'm a failure...

 **Clairen:** I think I should go through his crimes in full, just so we're all on the same page.

**CLOSING ARGUMENT!**

**Clairen:** This incident started off last night, when Monokuma gave us all our motives.

Most of us were laughing at his attempt, since it was all things we owned, but I'd assume Kragg was actually taking it pretty hard.

The killer probably saw Kragg acting shifty last night, so they set up a plan to take action if Kragg did anything extreme.

The killer immediately went to the game room and grabbed the three darts just for the sake of having something on them, then went to bed and formulated a plan.

This morning, Sylvanos decided to set up an arm wrestling tournament for the sake of it, leaving Kragg a perfect opportunity to formulate a plan to kill someone.

Kragg went to the school store and got some rope and some hooks, as well as a knife from the dining hall.

He then wrote a forged letter, pretending to be Maypul and went to Absa's room to deliver it, leaving his backpack in the library.

Kragg tried to get Absa lured into the library, where he was setting up his trap, but Maypul was already with Absa in her room when the letter was delivered, so it didn't end up working.

At the same time, the real killer hid in the back of the library, probably behind that stack of books.

They knew Kragg would come back here to set up his trap, since he left the backpack full of stuff there.

When Kragg came back, he was quick to set up a trap involving hooks across the whole library, and a rope with a knife at the end strung across them.

He wanted to create a system where Absa would get a fast flying knife sent towards her face when she walked in.

Once the setup was complete, Kragg held onto the rope, readying himself for the moment Absa would walk in, which is when the killer struck.

They opened up a chemistry book and tried to smother Kragg from behind, pulling the book back towards his face.

It ended up working, and Kragg was killed, after the killer made sure he wasn't breathing anymore.

Tossing the crumpled book back, the killer dragged Kragg out into the end of the hallway, and stabbed him in the back with the three darts they had on them.

Leaving a little pool of blood, the killer drug Kragg all the way into the pool section of the bath house, and tossed him in, trying not to get any blood anywhere.

Before leaving, the killer smashed the thermostat's controls when it was at max temperature, to try and hide the time of death, but Monokuma ended up revealing that anyways.

In order to try and get a solid alibi, the killer went to the dining hall for some tea, but didn't realize Ori and Orcane were both there.

As it would turn out, their attempt at an alibi is what made them the most suspicious!

**Ranno!** You're Kragg's killer!

**!!COMPLETE!!**

**Clairen:** Was I at least right, you did it because you knew?

 **Ranno:** Yeah... I knew...

Hurry up and pull up the vote, Monokuma...

* * *

**Monokuma:** Heart-pounding excitement! The vote!

The battle between the blackened and the spotless!

Who will win? Who will win?

_He admitted it, so it's not much of a mystery any more._

_The wheel came up and to no one's surprise, it was Ranno._

**Monokuma:** Two for two! Wow, you guys are good!

 **Forsburn:** Ranno did kind of tell us that he did it, though.

 **Etalus:** Etalus knew he was on to something big!

 **Absa:** So you did confirm you knew Kragg was up to something from the start...

 **Ranno:** Yeah, and?

 **Forsburn:** You went too far.

 **Absa:** You could have just told us he was trying to kill someone!

 **Forsburn:** You also could have just knocked him out cold too if you had to get violent...

 **Ranno:** …

I am… A goddamn idiot.

 **Elliana:** You didn’t even think about either possibility!?

 **Sylvanos:** Ranno what the fuck!

 **Orcane:** Local nonviolent teenager forgets that you can be nonviolent!

More at 11!

 **Ori:** Guys! Guys!

He may be stupid but we shouldn’t bash him like this!

He still tried to save one of us, didn’t he?

 **Absa:** Well, I wasn’t going to be fooled by Kragg’s trap anyways.

 **Maypul:** I was in the room with her after all.

 **Ranno:** Isn’t it the thought that counts…

 **Monokuma:** Oh boo hoo, someone here just wanted to leave.

He totally could have told you all about Kragg’s plan, but he didn’t.

He’d rather sacrifice all of you first just to get out!

Such is the nature of the killing game.~

Oh and hey, you all wanna see what Kragg was so hung up about? I bet you dooooo!

Here it is!

**Clairen:** _This is, this is a picture of some rocks!_

 **Ayala:** Are you serious? ROCKS? THE IDIOT WANTED TO KILL OVER ROCKS?

 **Ranno:** I didn't even know what his motive was.

I don't know how bad I feel right now.

 **Sylvanos:** HAHAHA! WHAT?

I'M IN SUCH DISBELIEF I CAN'T STOP LAUGHING ABOUT IT!

 **Maypul:** Maybe he just... liked rocks? I don't know I can't justify this.

 **Ori:** Oh dear.

Oh deary dear.

 **Monokuma:** All of you look so dumb right now!

I wish we had some kind of Ultimate Photographer to capture the moment!

But that's right, you're all talentless!

Ah, but sometimes that makes it interesting...

 **Clairen:** What are you talking about?

 **Monokuma:** Nah, nothing important.

What is important is the fate of our froggy friend!

Isn't that right, Ranno?

Don't you have any last words of wisdom to share to the class?

**Ranno:** Well,

I broke my promise to never hurt anyone.

But does that really fucking matter at this point?

I did what I had to!

Who fucking cares if I taineted my honor as a pacifist!

I tried to save one of your lives!

I know I’d be killed for it, but who gives a shit!

I know I don’t anymore!

I did what I did

Because…

I think making sure my friends live is more important than anything else!

Even if... I still tried to get out like a selfish loser.

I'm not so great and mighty like I thought I was.

 **Ayala:** You’re still a fucking idiot!

 **Ranno:** Yeah, yeah.

Maybe in another life I can actually keep to my word of being a pacifist.

I'd just have to not be so stupid.

 **Monokuma:** Okay then mister I don’t really care about what you’re on about, becaaaaause...

I’ve prepared a very special punishment for our pretend pacifist, Ranno!

Let’s give it everything we’ve got! It’s punishment time!

* * *

**GAME OVER**

RANNO HAS BEEN FOUND GUILTY.

TIME FOR THE PUNISHMENT!

**Warrior of Dynasties**

Ranno's Execution

_Ranno was sat in the center of a room, cross-legged._

_His eyes were closed, and he seemed the most calm I've ever seen him._

_And then a neon light sign popped on_

_"Escape! This way!" with an arrow pointed to a door._

_Ranno saw this... and didn't move._

_He still didn't care._

_And then a horde of little Monokumas came pouring in!_

_But Ranno didn't move._

_They all came inching towards him, claws out._

_And yet, no fighting back._

_When the Monokumas reached Ranno, they... didn't kill him._

_They COULDN'T kill him._

_It seems like they weren't programmed to attack._

_This definitely wasn't a part of Monokuma's plan._

_So out came the bigger Monokumas._

_Ranno actually looked a little concerned about these ones, because they actually moved really fast._

_And the piled on him_

_More and more Monokumas piled onto Ranno, until we never saw him again._

_And then a really really huge Monokuma showed up and just belly flopped onto the pile._

_Yeah, he's dead now._

* * *

**Monokuma:** Puhuhuhuhu! What a fool!

He already broke his promise to not kill anyone, and then he doesn't kill any of my clones when escape was right there!

 **Orcane:** I think he knew all along that exit was a farce, anyone with eyes could see that!

 **Ori:** Yeah! So that means he tried to better himself, right?

 **Bradshaw:** I actually have some sadness within me now!

He's not like Shovel Knight!

 **Elliana:** What's with the upbeat tone about being sad?

 **Bradshaw:** Anime...

 **Sylvanos:** What was with the stupid name this time? What does it have to do with anything?

 **Bradshaw:** It's like... a video game where you beat up a bunch of enemies.

 **Maypul:** But Ranno didn't do that.

 **Clairen:** I think he was supposed to beat them up, but he didn't.

 **Monokuma:** I had to improvise on the spot! You know how hard that is? Really!

And I was saving those Hugekumas for another execution too...

Welp, I'm bored. You guys go do what you want, just don't touch the wildlife back there!

Puhuhuhu!

 **Forsburn:** How exhausting...

 **Absa:** I guess at least, Ranno's heart was in the semi-right place.

He still tried to escape with murder after all.

 **Orcane:** Can we discuss morals on the elevator? I never ate the baby carrots and i'm huuuuuuuungryyyyyyyyy!

 **Clairen:** You sure are something, alright.

 **Orcane:** A whale! A problems whale! Hee hee!

 **Ayala:** You can't just steal Elliana's nickname for you! Only I can!

_On the elevator ride up we discussed the ethics of Ranno's actions, and also bickered about worthless nonsense._

_Ranno tried to better himself, but in the end it just never happened._

_But the fact that he tried, that's good enough on it's own._

_And I know he was trying, trying 'til the bitter end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOPS i didn't realize the message that was supposed to be for chapter 1 showed up at the bottom of every new chapter
> 
> i fixed that


	13. Chapter 3: Daily Life Act 1

_*Ding dong, Bing bong!*_

**Monokuma:** Goooood morning everyone!

Since today's the day after a class trial, I've opened up some more rooms in the school!

Happy exploring!

* * *

_Oh, right, Monokuma opens up more of the school._

_I should get out of bed and see how everyone else is doing before we go snooping around..._

**Orcane:** Well hellooooo there sleepyhead! Someone took their sweet time to get here!

 **Clairen:** I thought I came at the same time as I always do.

 **Zetterburn:** I think you're always just the last one to get here.

That's nothing to be ashamed of!

 **Bradshaw:** It's okay, I hate mornings too.

If I could just s-sleep in 'til noon, I would...

 **Elliana:** I don't remember anyone saying you couldn't do that you know.

 **Maypul:** But then we might get worried something might have happened overnight.

That's why we all come here, right?

 **Ayala:** I thought it was because you wanted to fuckin' boss us around like we were your little slaves!

 **Maypul:** Past me is a different person.

 **Forsburn:** "Past you" was a week ago...

 **Elliana:** I'd be so mad at you right now if it didn't break our promise.

So hey, Orcane, shut up! For when you talk again!

 **Orcane:** Awww, am I the pillow one screams in when they're angry now?

How sweet! Hee hee!

 **Etalus:** Etalus does not scream into his pillow! Etalus wants to respect the pillow's feelings!

 **Sylvanos:** Hey wait a minute there, Ayala.

I thought you _wanted_ to be treated like a slave.

 **Ayala:** I- Wait- No- Shut the fuck up beefazoid!

You can't just spin this back on me!

 **Sylvanos:** I totally caught you! Clairen's been rubbing off on me!

 **Forsburn:** Nobody wants to hear about how Clairen rubbed you off, jeez.

 **Clairen:** Hey! Don't rope me into this! I just wanted to talk about the new rooms that opened up!

 **Ori:** If we ignore them will they go away?

 **Bradshaw:** I think I'm feeling the urge to go away more...

 **Clairen:** This is all because my bed was too comfy.

You guys got off track so easily.

 **Absa:** I'm surprised you're still shocked we've managed to do that again.

 **Clairen:** I really should be numb to it at this point...

 **Ori:** Hey, the rooms should be the ones past the the store, right? Where the gate was?

 **Maypul:** Oh! Probably!

Let's go check it out together!

 **Clairen:** What about the others?

 **Absa:** They can sort themselves out alone.

 **Ori:** What if someone gets hurt, though?

 **Clairen:** Ayala's probably the only one who'd actually throw a punch, and I doubt it'd hurt from her.

 **Bradshaw:** Ugh, let's get out of here! They're getting too loud!

_With that, Absa, Maypul, Ori, Bradshaw, and I all left the dining hall for new land._

* * *

_In the hallway past the blocked off gate was a fork in the road._

_Both lead to big doors and nothing else, so we just picked the left one first._

**Ori:** A theater? What's that doing in a school?

 **Absa:** That seems perfectly normal being in a school, unlike a public bath house.

 **Clairen:** I wonder how spacious it is in there, theaters are pretty big.

 **Maypul:** Then let's not waste any time! Let's go!

 **Bradshaw:** I just hope there's no catwalks with dangling things...

That'd be really dangerous...

_Walking into the theater, it was pretty big, with a whole bunch of seats ascending in height opposite the stage._

_And much to Bradshaw's dismay, there was indeed catwalks with dangling things above the stage._

**Ori:** I'll take a look if there's anything up at the top row of the seats!

That's usually where the production room is, right?

 **Bradshaw:** I-I'll go with you! I'm not going anywhere near that stage!

I refuse to be a part of a dangly romping!

 **Absa:** Then the rest of us can go check the stage.

 **Maypul:** I've never been on a stage before, I've kinda always wanted to be on one!

Especially backstage! Who knows what's back there?

 **Clairen:** Probably not a lot. Maybe a broom closet.

 **Maypul:** Don't sour my fantasies!

 **Absa:** You're in for a world of disappointment, I'm afraid...

_There wasn't anything interesting on the stage, but there were two things of note._

_Some steps that lead up to the catwalks, and a door to a broom closet._

**Absa:** So, who's the brave soul here who'll climb the catwalks?

 **Maypul:** Nope! Nope nope nope! Not me!

 **Clairen:** I'm not feeling risky today, sorry.

 **Absa:** I feel like I knew this would happen...

Alright then, you two enjoy the broom closet.

 **Maypul:** Stay safe!

 **Absa:** It's a school theater, I don't know if safety exists up here.

 **Clairen:** _That's not reassuring at all!_

_But whatever, the two of us went into the broom closet, expecting nothing._

_And we were right._

**Maypul:** It sure is... a broom closet in here.

 **Clairen:** Anything in that tall cabinet?

 **Maypul:** Nope...

Just empty space.

 **Clairen:** Well this was awfully boring.

 **Maypul:** Oh! Actually, I have a question!

Do you know anything about plants?

 **Clairen:** About... plants?

 **Maypul:** Yeah, like house plants.

 **Clairen:** Do I give off botanist vibes?

 **Maypul:** No, but it was worth a shot asking.

 **Clairen:** What's the issue anyways?

 **Maypul:** Well, my parents got this venus fly trap for our house, to keep the flies out.

My sister and I decided to give it a name, so we called her Lily.

 **Clairen:** That's an innocent name for a plant like that.

 **Maypul:** We were kids, we didn't find the plant creepy.

 **Clairen:** Did... something happen to Lily?

 **Maypul:** Yeah! She got all big! Like really huge!

We had to put her outside in the garden!

 **Clairen:** That doesn't sound very normal.

 **Maypul:** It absolutely isn't normal! We looked online and didn't know why she grew that much!

 **Clairen:** Wait, grew as in like tall or?

 **Maypul:** Sorta like, expansive. Wide. Overgrown? I dunno.

Don't worry, we don't have a plant that'll give Elliana or Ori a scare.

They may be small but the Lily's heads are still normal venus fly trap sized!

 **Clairen:** How many heads are we talking about?

 **Maypul:** Well at first there was like three or so, which is normal.

Now i'd say... about like fifty.

 **Clairen:** Wh- HUH? That's a lot of heads!

 **Maypul:** Hey, there aren't any flies anymore around the house so I'm not complaining!

Lily's a big help to keep our house pest free!

 **Clairen:** I'd still be a little concerned if a plant that eats things grew a whole lot really fast for no reason.

 **Maypul:** None of us have lost any limbs yet, so we're keeping Lily around.

 **Clairen:** You're just gonna keep it until one of you loses a limb!?

 **Maypul:** Until the _threat_ of losing limbs appears, silly.

We're not that stupid!

 **Clairen:** When we get out of here, we're going straight to a garden expert, you and I.

 **Maypul:** Already done that, but I appreciate the offer!

 **Clairen:** Oh dear...

_After that rousing discussion about a concerning house plant I feel like Maypul and I got a little closer._

_We left the broom closet and regrouped with the other three outside the theater, thankfully unharmed._

* * *

_Discussions were light, as we didn't really find anything of note._

_Thankfully, the catwalks were relatively safe to be on, though._

**Ori:** Hey, did the other guys get back from their screaming match yet?

 **Clairen:** It's quiet, so maybe they're done.

 **Absa:** Well, no point in waiting, let's see what the other room is.

 **Bradshaw:** It says here uh...

It's a "workshop".

...Oh. Oh no.

 **Ayala:** DID SOMEONE SAY THERE'S A WORKSHOP IN HERE!?

_Almost without a beat, Ayala came racing down the hall at the mention of a workshop._

**Ayala:** All of you simps get out of my way! I got a new home to visit!

AND NONE OF YOU ARE ALLOWED IN IT!

Except Elliana! ...And you too Clairen I don't hate you.

See ya later losers!

 **Ori:**...What is a simp?

 **Bradshaw:** Something that describes Ayala better than us...

 **Maypul:** Maybe we should just go and see if everything's calm at the dining hall.

 **Absa:** Ayala's too much of a hassle to deal with right now, anyways.

Hey, Clairen, how about you investigate the workshop since you won't be kicked out.

 **Clairen:** Okay fiiine, I'll put up with her.

_Annoyed, I entered the workshop._

_Ayala was already searching every corner of the room for tools when I came in._

**Ayala:** Hey! You're not bringing your little buddies in with ya right?

 **Clairen:** They all left, don't worry.

By the way, did you find anything interesting in here?

 **Ayala:** I found a LOTTA interesting things, for me!

It's all boring for you though. It's all workshop machinery.

 **Clairen:** That sounds a little concerning...

 **Ayala:** Don't worry, I won't let any undesirable person in here, especially that little shit Orcane!

He's super banned from here!

 **Clairen:** Say, what are you making right now?

 **Ayala:** Whatever comes to my mind first, I do what I want!

 **Clairen:** I've been kind of curious to know what sort of things you create, since you always seem interested in tinkering with stuff.

 **Ayala:** I've got more experience with fixing broken things than making things from scratch, I'm not the creative type.

Oh! But I do have this cool mech idea I've always wanted to build! Just don't tell Bradshaw about it or else he'll weeb out and that's disgusting.

 **Clairen:** I guess mechs are pretty cool, but they're not really practical are they?

 **Ayala:** They're not really practical for people with four limbs.

 **Clairen:** Oooooh, I get it.

 **Ayala:** The problem is that pwoering a huge mecha would be too much of a hassle anyways, it'd drain any laptop battery in a matter of minutes!

And I'm not in the mood to use liquid fuel! It smells so bad I'd wanna hurl.

 **Clairen:** Guess you'll need a bigger battery then.

 **Ayala:** I'm not spending that much money! I only get a few contract jobs a month!

 **Clairen:** That sounds better than the rest of us...

 **Ayala:** These rich-ass companies don't wanna admit they'd be paying a high schooler a lot of money to fix their broken shit.

 **Clairen:** Oh, so you're that notable?

 **Ayala:** Hell yeah I am! When word got out that this kid went and made a car from scratch, of course some people wanna get grabby.

 **Clairen:** Please rephrase that...

 **Ayala:** I mean... the companies scouted me out to fix their 20 year old busted machines they couldn't be fucked to upgrade.

So I upgraded them!

 **Clairen:** I mean if the payout isn't that great you probably shouldn't have bothered, you know.

 **Ayala:** I just said they didn't like that I was a high schooler, I make bank off this!

I just don't really feel like spending it on parts, you know.

And mechs are cool and all, but they're really impractical.

 **Clairen:** Wait, I thought Elliana said you were just gonna make her robotic arms and that's it.

 **Ayala:** I uh... I lied a little to her.

I wanted to exceed her expectations, you know.

I wanna be an awesome girlfriend so I gotta go above and beyond!

 **Clairen:** I think your focus should stay with just the arms, for your own sanity's sake.

 **Ayala:** I guess...

Both are pretty hard for me to pull off though, for different reasons.

And like I said, I'm creatively lacking here.

 **Clairen:** Just keep throwing stuff at the wall, see what sticks.

That's when you know you've hit gold.

 **Ayala:** Yeah, I guess so!

I knew letting you in here was a good idea!

 **Clairen:** Um, thanks?

 **Ayala:** Wait, before you go!

Am I your friend?

 **Clairen:** Yeah, of course.

 **Ayala:** Thank you, Clairen! You're rad!

_The two of us did a fist bump of friendship, because even with Ayala's many numerous faults, she's a good friend._

_Ayala and I got a little closer today, right as I was starting to get hungry, too._

* * *

_Entering the dining hall again, everyone was still here except Ayala._

**Clairen:** Did any of you guys even leave?

 **Orcane:** Nope! We've been here all day like good boys and girls!

 **Forsburn:** Absa told us everything they found, so we just didn't go.

 **Sylvanos:** I was too comfortable to get out of my chair just to see a big room!

 **Etalus:** Etalus doesn't want to become a theater kid!

 **Ori:** Yeah, they all just stayed here after they were done arguing about nothing.

 **Elliana:** Well, Ayala went to go eavesdrop on you guys.

 **Maypul:** Oh! That explains how she heard us so well!

 **Bradshaw:** The instant we mentioned a workshop she just ran up so fast I-

I was really scared.

 **Zetterburn:** It's okay, we're all scared of her.

 **Clairen:** _Well, I'm only half-scared of her, she is my friend after all._

 **Absa:** We also discussed what we could do with the new rooms, for fun.

 **Ori:** I thought putting on a performance on stage would be pretty cool!

You know who didn't!

 **Sylvanos:** Hey.

 **Orcane:** Plays are only cool if you're mocking material! Hee hee!

 **Bradshaw:** There was a projector in the production room!

We c-could hook up a video game console to it and play video games projected onto the curtains!

 **Elliana:** And where is this video game console at?

 **Bradshaw:** Oh... that's right...

It's just arcade machines in the game room...

 **Forsburn:** I feel like Monokuma only opened those rooms as murder opportunities rather than something for enjoyment, unfortunately.

 **Maypul:** But his plan backfired! Because we won't murder anyone!

 **Orcane:** That's funny, I remember hearing that one before.

 **Elliana:** Alright, whatever you say Moby Dickhead.

 **Orcane:** Oh! I like that one! It really suits my style!~

 **Clairen:** Oh no... Not again...

_I need to get food and get out of here. Right now._

* * *

_I got my food and got the hell outta there, right as another shouting match started._

_Are we really friends here? Or am I the only one actually trying to get along with everyone?_

_Oh well, they're gonna forget about it by tomorrow, I bet._

...

_*Ding dong, Bing bong!*_

**Monokuma:** Boy, I'm sleepy!

I hope you guys are too after you blew my ears out from all that screaming!

Go to bed! It's 10 PM and I don't have time for another hissy fit today!

_At least we found one of Monokuma's weak points._


	14. Chapter 3: Daily Life Act 2

_*Ding dong, Bing bong!*_

**Monokuma:** You know what time it is fellas!

7 AM! Waking up in the morning!

Now get out there and do whatever it is you guys do!

* * *

_At least i can count on Monokuma for keeping things fresh._

_Some days just feel more boring than the rest._

_I just hope everyone's not all fighty today..._

_Walking into the dining hall, Ayala and Elliana both weren't here._

**Clairen:** Hey, I guess I'm not last today!

 **Absa:** Nope, you're still last.

 **Zetterburn:** Those two came in here earlier saying they'd be at the workshop!

 **Bradshaw:** But you wouldn't be Clairen if you weren't our resident sleeper s-so I don't really care.

 **Clairen:** I don't think we need to discuss my sleeping habits again...

What's more important is what Ayala and Elliana were doing over at the workshop.

 **Maypul:** Uhh, building things, I guess?

They didn't really say much.

 **Forsburn:** I wouldn't worry about them, they're probably too focused on making something impractical than dangerous.

 **Sylvanos:** Hey! But what if they like, team up to murder someone though!

 **Orcane:** Ayala's not subtle enough to hide a murder plot, especially one towards widdle 'ol meee!

 **Ori:** I'm pretty sure an accomplice would complicate everything, wouldn't it?

_*BROING!*_

**Monokuma:** Of course! Nothing says complicated like having to choose who lives and who dies!

 **Bradshaw:** AAAAH! THE BEAR IS BACK!

 **Etalus:** Etalus was the first one here!

 **Monokuma:** You know, I should totally add that as a rule, just so those two goofballs aren't trying anything silly!

I mean, I already know what they're up to anyways. Puhuhuhu!

_*BROING*_

_And with that, he was gone again_

_*Beep beep! A new rule has been added to your handbook!*_

**Sylvanos:** Wait, you guys just leave your handbooks on you at all times?

I just left mine in a drawer!

 **Absa:** You need them to unlock your door, though.

 **Sylvanos:** Oh, I just leave it unlocked.

 **Orcane:** Oh heck yeah he does! I would know!

Hee hee!

 **Forsburn:** That's against the rules, isn't it?

 **Ori:** Only if the door was locked...

 **Sylvanos:** Wait... when did you figure out I don't lock my door!?

 **Orcane:** Day one! I had to try every door at least once, ya know?

 **Maypul:** I think we shouldn't fight today, I feel horrible vibes from the both of you!

 **Zetterburn:** Heck yeah! Miss class president to the rescue!

 **Maypul:** Ex-Miss class president.

I think I'll be going, anyways. I got stuff to do!

 **Sylvanos:** I think I'm gonna go lock my doors...

 **Orcane:** Not if I can get in your room first!

 **Sylvanos:** H-hey! Slow down asshole!

 **Clairen:** _Dang, I'm hungry now._

_I almost forget to eat every single morning because of these guys..._

* * *

_After finishing my bagel, everyone already left._

_Well, except Etalus._

**Clairen:** I guess everyone else had places to be...

 **Etalus:** Etalus has nowhere to be today and nothing to do!

 **Clairen:** Hmm.

Well, we can chat. That'll give you something to do, right?

 **Etalus:** Etalus would love to chat!

But chat about what?

 **Clairen:** Well we could chat abou-

Hey wait a second. Wait wait wait.

Did I hear that right?

 **Etalus:** Huh? Etalus is confused.

 **Clairen:** You didn't start that sentence with your name!

You always do that!

 **Etalus:** Etalus doesn't always do that! Like when conversation gets really serious!

Etalus focuses hard when things get serious!

 **Clairen:** _How odd. Oh well, I guess he tries to make conversations easier to listen to._

_I can respect that dedication._

**Etalus:** Oh! What if Etalus talks about TV shows!

 **Clairen:** That... could work!

Yeah! Let's talk about TV!

 **Etalus:** Etalus' favorite show is Blue Bear's Big House!

 **Clairen:** I-Isn't that the show for children...

 **Etalus:** Etalus likes the bear! He's blue!

Etalus can also enjoy the messages for all ages in the show!

 **Clairen:** Well, I guess you're right, that show isn't specifically _just_ a show for babies...

Could be worse, could be that one about those annoying musical children...

 **Etalus:** That show is no fun! Etalus does not enjoy it!

 **Clairen:** Y-you watched it too!?

 **Etalus:** There is not much on before school starts! Etalus doesn't have a choice sometimes!

 **Clairen:** Yeah but, there's at least like, more than two channels to pick from...

 **Etalus:** Etalus hates the news!

 **Clairen:** Well what about after school? Anything interesting there?

 **Etalus:** Etalus has too much homework to watch TV after school...

 **Clairen:** Huh? But I don't really remember getting much homework last year, at least in my school.

 **Etalus:** Oh! It's because Etalus took all the hard classes!

 **Clairen:** Wha-

 **Etalus:** Etalus even got all A's, like a good student!

 **Clairen:** I guess missing out on good shows makes sense when you take those classes...

Uh, well, I liked to watch the Mythsters when I got home.

Ayala and I actually have a common interest, somehow.

 **Etalus:** Etalus doesn't remember, is that the one with the explosions?

 **Clairen:** Yeah. That's the one.

 **Etalus:** Oh right! There was a show on TV Etalus also liked after homework!

Chorped!

 **Clairen:** I... didn't take you as the cooking show type of person.

 **Etalus:** Dad always put it on and Etalus watched with him!

 **Clairen:** That's pretty wholesome.

 **Etalus:** Etalus is all wholesome!

 **Clairen:** Yeah, I suppose you are.

_After a pretty innocent yet slightly confusing conversation, I feel like Etalus and I got a little closer today._

_But now I have a more pressing issue on my mind._

**Clairen:** Hey Etalus, thanks for the chat!

I really should see what Elliana and Ayala are up to right now, though.

 **Etalus:** Etalus is concerned about what they're doing, but Etalus is too afraid to check.

 **Clairen:** Well, I'll keep you updated.

_And off I went to the workshop, hoping to find the room intact and no whale corpses._

* * *

_*Knock knock*_

**Clairen:** Hey, is anyone in there?

 **Ayala:** Nope! No one at all! It's empty!

 **Elliana:** Yeah! Just our corpses! So leave them be so they can rot in peace!

 **Clairen:** _Dang, I guess no one really is in there._

 **Orcane:** Betcha thought I was gonna be dead, didn'cha!

 **Clairen:** AH! Where did you come from??

 **Orcane:** Ask my parents!

 **Clairen:** And wait how did you know I was thinkin-

 **Orcane:** My secret!~

Anyways, I'm feeling a little, booooored.

Entertain me!

 **Clairen:** Wait hold on I'm not even ready to-

 **Orcane:** Ugh, if you're gonna keep making these predictable sentences I'm gonna hafta keep interrupting you!

Fine, we can go sit down somewhere, but just this once.

 **Clairen:** That's not...

Oh whatever.

**Clairen:** Alright, we're here. What do you want.

 **Orcane:** Entertaiiiiinment!

 **Clairen:** But I... I don't really think I'm interesting. Especially compared to everyone else here.

 **Orcane:** Okay then Miss BORING! I'll tell you all about my super cool pranks instead!

Since you can't be bothered to REMEMBER anything!

 **Clairen:** _Remember... Can I even do that?_

_Why? Why don't I have a past?_

_I'll have to ask someone I can trust... after Orcane is gone._

**Orcane:** So anyways I started blasting-

 **Clairen:** Wait you what?

 **Orcane:** Oh finally, the sleepyhead wakes up again.

I was blasting this _video_ I found online on the school's announcement system.

It was the theme song for that movie, Monsters LTD. But like really loud and bass boosted. It's funny.

 **Clairen:** Over the school's... announcement system?

How did you even access that?

 **Orcane:** My phone.

 **Clairen:** You... hacked into it?

 **Orcane:** Hacking is a strong word, Clairen.

Let's just say I used the strongest hack of them all! Bluetooth.

 **Clairen:** What kind of school would let you just connect to the announcement system like that?

 **Orcane:** A bad one! What a hellhole!

But I guess that makes pulling pranks more fun.

 **Clairen:** Isn't this place a hellhole too?

So... does that mean...

 **Orcane:** This is a high-stakes murder game! I can't just prank people willy nilly right now!

You really don't respect the art of the prank! S. M. H.

 **Clairen:** A-any other good pranks?

 **Orcane:** Yeah it's this cool one, where I stole your wallet just now.

 **Clairen:** WAIT HUH YOU WHA-

I don't have my wallet on me.

 **Orcane:** You're too easy, Clairen!

You're too... normal.

Exceedingly... normal.

Gosh you're so boringly normal it hurts!

 **Clairen:** I'm sorry?

 **Orcane:** You should be! Normal people aren't as fun to prank!

They don't even laugh at the jokes!

 **Clairen:** Well how do I... Un-normal myself?

 **Orcane:** Some crimes can never be forgiven!

 **Clairen:** Do you actually like... hate me or something?

 **Orcane:** Nah that's a prank too.

Hee hee!

 **Clairen:** Kinda rude but I guess I should have seen it coming.

I can't really trust you, you know.

 **Orcane:** Who said I wanted to make myself be trustable?

I sure didn't.

 **Clairen:** _Jeez, he's really... something._

 **Orcane:** Well, I've got a place to be. Don't go crying over me while I'm gone!

Byeonara!

 **Clairen:**...What.

 **Orcane:** Oh come on! Even my cool wordplay is flying over your head!

UGH!

_With that, Orcane stomped out in a grumpy mood. At least I think he was grumpy, you can't really know with him._

_Did I really get closer with Orcane? Did I? Let's just pretend we did._

_I still need to tell someone about my lack of past. Well, aside from Zetter, I kinda let that one slip by accident._

_But he's got sports on the mind all the time. I'm sure he's already forgotten by now anyways._

* * *

**???:** CLAIREEEEEEEEN!!

 **Clairen:** _That sounds like..._

_Ori?_

**Ori:** This is serious!! Super duper serious!!

 **Clairen:** Did something happen to someone!?

 **Ori:** Okay maybe not that serious.

B-but it's still serious!

 **Clairen:** What? What is it?

 **Ori:** I need you to answer this honestly!

Do you think I'm cute?

 **Clairen:** _What are they on about? This isn't serious at all..._

Uh, yeah. You're pretty cute.

 **Ori:** NOOOOO!! NOT YOU TOO!!

 **Clairen:** But that's not a bad thing...

 **Ori:** That means you like me, right? That's what it means!

 **Clairen:** Well you're my friend, of course I like you and think you're cute.

 **Ori:** STOOOOOP!! NO FLIRTING!!!!

 **Clairen:** Oh wait you mean _that_ like.

You do know that people calling you cute doesn't mean they have a crush on you right.

 **Ori:** But my parents said so! That's what they said!

And now all of you have crushes on me!

 **Clairen:** Wait, "All of you"?

Who did you ask?

 **Ori:** All of us! Every single one! All sixteeeee......

Fourteeee......

Twelve! Twelve of us!

 **Clairen:** Wow, even the Ice Queen herself said yes?

 **Ori:** ...And that iiiiiis?

 **Clairen:** Elliana.

 **Ori:** Yeah! Even her!

 **Clairen:** Why is this even a big deal anyways?

 **Ori:** It's because... Um... Well...

Nevermind! Pretend I never said anything!

I'm gonna leave now and you never saw me!

 **Clairen:** Wait wait! Before you run off!

 **Ori:** If it's about how cute I am I'm not listening!

 **Clairen:** It's about me, actually.

 **Ori:** Oh okay! I'll listen.

 **Clairen:** Just don't tell anyone this, okay.

 **Ori:** Okay! My lips are sealed!

 **Clairen:** I... can't really remember my past.

Like, I feel like I can only remember as far back as the day I entered the school.

 **Ori:** You can't even remember your childhood?

 **Clairen:** Yeah...

I don't know who my family was or what I did.

All I can remember is the media I watched and played... but nothing about physically watching or playing it.

I'm just Clairen and I'm a high schooler who did stuff, I guess.

 **Ori:** That's really messed up...

What about the thing in your drawer? That's supposed to be personalized!

 **Clairen:** A foam toy sword.

But I really don't know why.

 **Ori:** Well maybe you were a super cool swordfighter!

Perhaps you just got your memory... knocked outta ya in a fight?

 **Clairen:** That sounds a little ridiculous.

 **Ori:** Aw come on! It sounds cool!

 **Clairen:** Maybe I kind of wish I was a swordfighter.

Then I'd be a lot less "normal".

 **Ori:** Aw! Don't think about it like that!

Everyone here is unique! Even you!

Who even told you that you were normal? I'd never forgive them!

 **Clairen:** Oh, it was Orcane. But he said he was joking, maybe.

 **Ori:** Oh...

 **Clairen:** But it's okay. I guess being normal means that I'm also really good at solving murder cases! Haha!

 **Ori:** Yeah... I wish I could be as good at that as you are!

Maybe one day!

 **Clairen:** I'm feeling better already!

 **Ori:** Maybe we can go get some food?

I'm all hungry after getting all worked up!

 **Clairen:** Sounds like a plan to me!

_The two of us wandered to the dining hall, like friends._

_We parted ways and this sleepyhead was getting real sleepy._

* * *

_*Ding dong, Bing bong!*_

**Monokuma:** Hello everyone! It's me!

Monokuma on the nighttime announcements!

Puhuhuhuhuhu!

_Dozing off, I thought about the conversations with Orcane, and with Ori._

_I thought about myself. Who am I? Am I important?_

_But I didn't answer those negatively, like I would on any other night._

_These were positive thoughts, even if I'm unsure of who I really am._

_I am Clairen, and I matter a lot to my friends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> dang i was so slow dan fornace revealed a new rivals character for a future game before i finished this chapter.
> 
> yeah sorry it's slow yadda yadda motivation's hard to come by for writing fanfic but i'm still dedicated to finishing this at any speed possible.


	15. Chapter 3: Daily Life Act 3

_*Ding dong, Bing bong!*_

**Monokuma:** Rise and shine, Ursine!

And well... everyone else who isn't Etalus.

* * *

_*Yaaaaaawn*_

**Clairen:** Man, that was the best sleep I've ever had here!

Who knew a little positive thinking could actually improve your night?

Today's gonna be a good day.

_I got out of bed, ready and prepared for the chaos my friends bring._

_Surprisingly, Ayala and Elliana were here today._

**Ayala:** I got news! So y'all better be ears up and listen!

 **Orcane:** You're finally sacrificing yourself for the greater good? Aw, bless.

 **Ayala:** Not yet fucker! This bitch is still going!

 **Forsburn:** And I wish you weren't...

 **Elliana:** No comments from the peanut gallery!

Otherwise I'll have to make you regret opening your mouth...

 **Bradshaw:** W-what's with all the hostility?

 **Clairen:** Honestly this seems pretty normal.

 **Ayala:** Uhh, anyways...

We wanted to share that tomorrow Elliana and I are gonna do an invention show!

 **Elliana:** Ayala got really inspired to make a bunch of stuff so we decided we should show it off!

Everyone is invited, except you, Orcane.

 **Maypul:** Ha... I would have been the one not invited if this wasn't a murder school...

 **Absa:** That's... an interesting take, Maypul.

 **Zetterburn:** Hey, wait! Shouldn't we let Orcane come too? That way he's not completely unsupervised!

 **Orcane:** Oh you know me too well! I love not being supervised!

 **Ayala:** But then he'll just mess everything up that I worked so hard on!

 **Etalus:** Etalus thinks you have poor priorities!

 **Sylvanos:** I don't trust that guy one bit to be by himself!

I'd keep him pinned down but he'd probably explode from my raw strength, ha ha!

 **Elliana:** Ugh, okay, FINE.

Orcane can come too.

 **Orcane:** Cool! I'm not gonna though!

 **Ori:** And after all that?

 **Orcane:** They probably made some stupid stuff, like a frying pan that can become a spatula or something! Hee hee!

 **Ayala:** Um, excuse you! It's a frying pan that can become a spatula AND a ladle!

Wait- Shit, SHIT!

Gotta run gotta go!

 **Elliana:** I'm going too!

Keeping that on lockdown!

No more leaks!

 **Absa:** Goodness...

 **Forsburn:** Hey wait, how the hell did you know what they made?

 **Orcane:** I didn't. I just assumed that'd be the kind of useless stuff they'd throw together.

 **Maypul:** Well now I'm kinda curious if anything could be worse than what she said.

 **Bradshaw:** It's like that game, Speedy 06...

It's just terrible, but you're really fascinated by how bad it is.

 **Sylvanos:** Not everyone here plays video games! What do you think I am, a loser?

 **Orcane:** Yes.

 **Ori:** I play video games and I am not a loser! I'm cool!

 **Zetterburn:** Football is just a video game in real life!

 **Forsburn:** You do know the word game is its own thing, right?

You can't be this dumb, can you?

 **Clairen:** Ah, yelling. It wouldn't be a morning without it.

_I wonder what I should do today._

_I'm sure that'll come to me, after doing some exercise._

* * *

_I haven't been keeping up with my exercise the past two weeks, unfortunately._

_Good thing the gym is well equipped with this kind of stuff._

**Zetterburn:** Oh, hey! Clairen!

I didn't expect to see you doing any exercises here!

 **Clairen:** Is... that supposed to be a compliment?

 **Zetterburn:** No clue! It's just always nice to see my friends making sure they stay fit!

 **Clairen:** So, you come here often, huh?

 **Zetterburn:** Of course!

My bro and Sylvanos come here often too!

And I think I remember seeing Shovel Knight and Kragg here once or twice before they... you know.

 **Clairen:** Well... I think you can expect to see me here a little more too!

 **Zetterburn:** We'll be work-out buddies!

And once we get outta here we could totally be team partners in football!

 **Clairen:** I don't quite think I'm football material...

 **Zetterburn:** With enough padding, anyone is football material!

 **Clairen:** Hey, speaking of... How exactly did you get into sports anyways?

 **Zetterburn:** My dad's a star athelete!

 **Clairen:** That would do it.

What team was he on?

_Clairen you IDIOT you don't even know sport teams!_

**Zetterburn:** The one and only Blazing Glories!

 **Clairen:** Are they... any good?

 **Zetterburn:** Any good? I thought you'd know this, Clairen!

They're the best team in the nation! They've won more Superb Bowls than any other team!

 **Clairen:** So your dad playing for them is, probably a great motivator huh?

 **Zetterburn:** More than probably!

Clairen you're getting confusing again! I'm gonna start calling you Confusing Clairen!

 **Clairen:** Uh, thanks?

 **Zetterburn:** No problem!

 **Clairen:** And because your dad is on the team... does that mean they'd let on in if you were good enough?

 **Zetterburn:** Clairen that's now any of that works!

...But yeah, that's probably gonna happen.

 **Clairen:** If you do get all rich and famous then don't forget about us, okay?

 **Zetterburn:** I couldn't forget any of you even if I wanted to!

But I don't want to! Because you're all super cool!

 **Clairen:** Just don't expect any of us to know anything about football.

 **Zetterburn:** Don't worry Clairen, I don't think anyone could be more clueless about it than you!

 **Clairen:** Again, is that a... compliment?

 **Zetterburn:** Nope, not this time!

 **Clairen:** How disappointing.

Well, I think I worked out enough, probably.

 **Zetterburn:** Before you leave I gotta tell ya something!

 **Clairen:** Hm?

 **Zetterburn:** I overheard my bro talking about how he finished up one of his silly stories or whatever.

I think he'd want you to read it!

He never told me himself but I can read Fors like a sports magazine!

 **Clairen:** Don't you mean like a book?

 **Zetterburn:** Like a sports magazine, Clairen.

_Even though I never want to talk about sports ever again, Zetterburn and I got a little closer today._

_I set my sights elsewhere, to Fros' room._

**Clairen:** I guess I'm going to have to read poetry today.

I just hope he's a good writer...

* * *

_*Knock knock!*_

**Forsburn:** Clairen? What is it? What do you need?

 **Clairen:** Remember how I said I'd be interested in your writing whenever you finished something last time?

Did you finish anything?

 **Forsburn:** I uh... Um...

Y-yeah! I did finish something!

Come on in!

_There's papers everywhere, even more than last time..._

**Forsburn:** Sorry about the mess... It's the "plight of a writer", as I like to call it.

 **Clairen:** I think it's closer to "I don't have a trash bin", but I get you.

 **Forsburn:** I might want to go back to what I threw out one day, so I might as well keep them.

 **Clairen:** When we get out of here, I'm gonna buy you a binder.

 **Forsburn:** Hey! No need to roast me right now! I thought you came for what I wrote anyways!

I'll get that right now...

 **Clairen:** Just one paper?

 **Forsburn:** Writing doesn't need to be long, especially poetry.

 **Clairen:** Well here, I'll take a look.

_"I sit under the stars against the sea of blackness._

_I wonder and ponder, 'Do I belong with them? In an empty space?'_

_Or do I belong with the creatures of this planet?_

_Lost in a world between, trapped._

_I found my own space._

_This null space became a brand new world, of all life forms._

_Hidden from the view of the world we see, hidden from the stars in the milky blackness._

_This is his world. A world without regrets._

_Utopia."_

_Wow, this is cheesy as hell._

**Forsburn:** So? How did you like it?

 **Clairen:** I think you have potential.

 **Forsburn:** So it's not good...

 **Clairen:** Hey, I didn't say that!

 **Forsburn:** But you implied it!

 **Clairen:** No, I implied you were good at writing! You have the potential to go big!

 **Forsburn:** But how was the objective quality of that poem?

 **Clairen:** Well uh...

It wasn't bad.

 **Forsburn:** You're lying, I can see it through your face.

 **Clairen:** Not lying, I just didn't have the heart to tell you I didn't find it great either.

It's like in a middle ground.

I think you're trying too hard to be deep and it just ends up being cheesy.

 **Forsburn:** But... deeper meaning is the POINT of poetry!

Maybe you just hate poetry, Clairen.

 **Clairen:** It's a possibility.

But that doesn't stop this from being really cheesy.

 **Forsburn:** Don't worry, I won't take this personally...

I'm only very upset.

 **Clairen:** I think I understood the meaning, though.

And if it's about you, I think it's good to be your own guy!

 **Forsburn:** Hmph, I had a feeling you'd understand it, even if you find it "cheesy".

 **Clairen:** Okay but "milky blackness" doesn't make any sense, so uh, maybe hire a proofreader.

 **Forsburn:** Once we get out of here.

 **Clairen:** Yeah, once we get out of here.

 **Forsburn:** And well, maybe not actually too upset anyways.

I got to spend time with you, and I think you're pretty cool.

 **Clairen:** Alright Mozart don't need to speak like you're in a poem too.

 **Forsburn:** Wait but Mozart made music-

_*Ding dong, Bing bong!*_

**Monokuma:** This is a school announcement!

Everyone! Come to the gym! I have a surprise waiting for you all!~

And free ice cream!

Puhuhuhuhuhu!

**Clairen:** Uh oh.

 **Forsburn:** That bastard! He's probably going to try and give us another motive to kill each other again!

 **Clairen:** He's a tricky bear, that's for sure.

_And I think you're just mad that he cut your date short._

Let's get moving.

_After crushing Fors' soul and telling him he has cheesy writing, we ran off to the gym._

_Even after my scathing review, For's spirit remained pretty unchanged._

_It's safe to say that Forsburn and I grew a little closer today._

* * *

_We entered the gym and waited for the rest to arrive at their own pace._

**Clairen:** Alright Monokuma, everyone's here! Come out!

_*BROING!*_

**Monokuma:** Star of the show, Monokuma appears!

 **Etalus:** Etalus heard something about ice cream?

 **Bradshaw:** He was just lying, no way he'd ever give us anything!

 **Monokuma:** So untrue! I have ice cream right here!

It's despair falvor!

 **Orcane:** Wow, get a load of this guy.

Your jokes suck dude!

 **Absa:** Hurry up and give us the motive, already.

 **Monokuma:** Aw man, you already figured out why you're here...

 **Maypul:** You wouldn't really want us to gather in the gym for anything else, though.

It was pretty obvious.

 **Monokuma:** Okay okay! Since you're all such geniuses, I'll give you what you wanted right away!

Tada!~

_Out of nowhere he held slips of paper, like those you'd find in your fortune cookie._

_What kind of inconsistent budget is this guy on?_

**Monokuma:** Aaaand, there we go!

Today's motive is secrets! but I thought I'd spice it up since this is sooooo cliché!

So I gave your secret to someone else! Now they know something you don't!

But to make it fair you have their secret in return! Puhuhuhuhu!

 **Ori:** So this works in pairs?

 **Monokuma:** Right on!

Now then, feel free to read your secrets!

And try not to kill anyone over it!

Or do, I kinda want that! Puhuhuhuhu!

_And off he went._

_Hmm... I don't want to read what I got but..._

_It'd help me know who has mine._

_“Sylvanos takes steroids to get strong and pretends he got strong naturally”_

_Didn’t he tell me this?_

**Sylvanos:** Woah woah! Clairen this is juicy stuff!

Are we sure this is even real!?

 **Clairen:** Quit reading it! I don’t know what could be on that and I'm not ready to find out what you just learned!

 **Sylvanos:** Oh yeah? Then I’ll stop looking when you tell me what you got for me!

 **Clairen:** It’s a secret you already told me on the second day of school…

 **Sylvanos:** Oh. So I guess it’s not a big deal then!

 **Clairen:** But uh, what was my secret?

 **Sylvanos:** I stopped looking and I already forgot! So I guess it doesn’t matter!

What a stupid fuckin’ motive ha HA!

_Still, I really do wonder what was on there… I don’t really remember much about myself._

_I’ve already run into problems with this before when talking to people..._

_Elsewhere around the gym, noises of who got who spread loud and clear._

**Etalus:** Etalus has your secret, Orcane!

 **Ayala:** I bet his is that he kills dogs!

 **Orcane:** What do think I am? A manga villain?

 **Bradshaw:** Orcane made a nerdy joke...

Maybe his secret is that he's actually a dork!

 **Forsburn:** Hey, Ayala. It says here you actually like to kill dogs.

 **Ayala:** NO IT DOESN'T FUCKFACE!

...

**Maypul:** Hey, Ori.

Don't worry about your secret getting out, I won't tell anyone.

 **Ori:** Our lips our sealed... unless we're in private.

 **Orcane:** Oooooh! Gossip!

 **Clairen:** Well, it's good to see you two wanting to discuss your secrets instead of killing over it...

 **Maypul:** Who would kill over this, anyways?

 **Orcane:** Blackmail!~

 **Absa:** Only you would do that, though.

 **Orcane:** Haha yeah.

...

**Zetterburn:** Absa? You actually like that?

 **Absa:** D-don't say it out loud!

What if someone takes it the wrong way?

 **Elliana:** Could be worse, you could like what Bradshaw likes.

 **Bradshaw:** It's aboUT AN ANIME!

 **Sylvanos:** I bet Absa's is about a book! Because that's all she does! Read!

 **Zetterburn:** I'm sure you wouldn't have heard of the book, anyways.

 **Absa:** No leaking secrets!

...

_*Ding dong, Bing bong!*_

**Monokuma:** Are you all having fun trading secrets like they're Catchémon cards?

Well I hate to ruin the mood but it's now 10 PM, meaning it's night time!

Take good care of those secrets, you wouldn't want the wrong hands to get ahold of it!

Puhuhuhuhu!~

* * *

_I left the gym on my own to head back to my room, paper in hand._

_Setting the secret aside on my desk I started wondering just what secret Sylvanos saw._

_Because I feel like I know for a fact that I wouldn't remember what it is._

_But don't stress out about it, okay?_

_Tomorrow's the lovebirds' invention show, so let's keep some positivity going!_

_If there's one thing I learned, it's that having a good headspace when going to sleep makes you feel a lot better in the morning!_


End file.
